Songs
by Kiss and Kill
Summary: A lone song writing high school hanyou saves a new pretty girl and when she takes an intrest in his twisted life... Well, the rest is inside! This thing is long!
1. Hi?

Oi! Here's a new fic! I've had these new songs I'd heard stuck in my head and they kind of triggered this idea. I like it a lot. Or by how I have it planned out in my head at least. I know I need to be working on my other fics, but I'm having a major case of writers block right now! It'll go away after some time and then my head will be bursting with ideas! Okay! Now onto the featured presentation! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Now here is Songs! Read and enjoy!XD)

**Songs**

**Chapter 1: Hi?**

**Summery: A lone song writing high school hanyou saves a new pretty girl and when she takes an intreste in his twisted life... Well, let's just say that things won't go to well. Two crazy ex.s, a deranged teacher, and a superstishis grandfather can really mess a life up.**

Life is something that you should cherish. For good or bad. And sometimes it's not used right. All life is precise, but some discard it like nothing or they ban others born in the wrong way. Now it's a case that's debated by all, no matter what age, type, or level. Blood is now the main matter.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it! You're going to school and that's final! You'll learn to live with this and like it! Or it's the belt if I hear from the school! Now go! Try and scrounge some money for lunch cause I ain't helping you there."

And with that she slammed the door closed on his face. He let out an angry yell and punched the door. Pain shot through his hand and he hissed. Slumping against the hard wood, he lifted his scraped up hand to his eyes. A faint trickle of blood ran down his arm from the cuts and left a small red spot on his long sleeved shirt. School. Another place for people to turn him into an outcast. Ban him from everything and whisper behind his back as he tired to get an education, even if it wouldn't help him in **his** life. He sighed and wiped the blood off on his pants, standing up and looking out at the empty road. It was something he hated too. Painful memories flashed in his mind and he shook his head. No. He wouldn't think about that! He was going to walk into school, take the insults, come home and take the beatings, and try to get some sleep. Maybe he'd have a good day today for once. But knowing his luck, that would never happen. He stepped down off the porch and took one step when a scream rang out. His ear twitched as he looked around, trying to find the source of the sound.

"Help! Someone! Pl-" The plea was cut short and he growled. Another rapist in the neighborhood. He took off running down the sidewalk, straining his ears for any sounds of struggle. Another scream echoes of the pack building walls and he stopped looking around at the dark alleyways. A garbage can fell over in the one up ahead and he ran in that, skidding to a halt at the sight. A group of boys his age were on, by the looks, a girl. He grabbed the back of one's shirt and pulled him back, slamming him into a wall.

"Whoa! Dude! What the deal!" the boy blurted holding his hands up.

"You, you bastard! Picking on girls!" he growled pushing his fist into his chest. He heard the girl whimper and he looked down. His breath caught in his throat and his mouth went dry. She was beautiful! Even with her clothes torn and a dirty, blood splattered face. He threw the boy to the ground and went over to her, the others backing away. He held his hand out to her and she shook her head.

"St-stay away! You're with them aren't you?" He shook his head and smiled at her.

"I wouldn't be helping you if I was." She gasped and pointed at something behind him. He quickly turned around just in time to doge a fist aimed at the back of his head. He rolled over and jumped up, sliding into a fighting stance, fists held out at ready. On boy chuckled and cracked his knuckles.

"You think you can steal our little bitch do you? Well, think again, little boy! You'll regret ever coming near here!" He growled and bared sharp fangs at them as they circled around him.

"And he's a hanyou! We won't get in trouble. Doing good for the city getting rid of filth like you. We'll get an award!" another laughed and pulled out a knife. He swallowed and took a step back, getting closer to the girl. He had to protect her. It's not like it would matter if he got killed. Give his foster mom a chance to sigh in relief. He almost jumped when he felt something grab onto his leg. He looked down at the girl and she held a hand up to him. He grabbed it and pulled her up, keeping a close eye on the freaks surrounding them. He lifted her up into his arms and smirked at the boys.

"Well, it was nice meeting you! Oh, and I hope you have a nice time at the police station, Naraku, Menomaru, Genomaru, and Hyoga!" And with that he jumped up onto the nearest fire escape and up onto the buildings roof. The faint yells of curses from them made him laugh as he landed a good five blocks away. He looked over the now out cold girl in his arms and felt his face grow warm. She had her shirt ripped open and her skirt was in shreds, reveling black panties. He swallowed and went back up to look at her face. Trails of dried blood traced her forehead as dots of splatter covered her cheeks. There were a few minor cuts and bumps and he could defiantly tell she was still a virgin by her scent. His face grew warmer and his eyes found their way to her legs. Long, pale, strong looking legs with a perfect creamy complexion went well with the rest of her extremely well curved body. He shook his head and set hi wandering eyes on the large gray school in front of them. He sighed and jumped down off the low roof, running over to the school. Maybe the nurse could fix her up. She always did for him.

* * *

"Kaede!" He stumbled in, his arms numb from the girls weight, looking around. An elderly woman shuffled out of a room and her one eye widened. 

"Oh dear! Bring her over here, Reroy!" she exclaimed and waved her hand at the bed next to her. He laid her out on it and sighed as he flopped down on a chair.

"So? How is she?" he asked watching the old woman wipe some of the blood from her face and fixed her badly torn clothes to cover a bit more.

"She's going to be just fine. Considering what you go through, this is minor. And may I ask what happened?" He massaged his temples to fight back the on coming headache and groaned.

"Some gang freaks were attacking her. I know they didn't have the chance to rape her at least."

"Ah. That has happened quite a bit around where you live. If anyone knew how much you helped people then maybe they'd lessen up a bit on the insults. She must be new here also. By the school uniform she's wearing." She placed a bandage on her arm and stood up. He looked over at her and he eyes almost bugged out of his head. She was… She was… He couldn't even describe it! A goddess by his standards! He felt his pants grow tighter and he stood up quickly. Kaede gave him a confused look and he smiled.

"I'm going to class now. I'll see you at lunch?" Kaede nodded and pulled a piece of paper out.

"Yes and maybe you can introduce yourself to this young lady properly." She held the paper out to him and he took it. "A pass. So you don't get in trouble, of course." He snorted and nodded.

"Not likes it's going to make any difference. They're going to give me some kind of punishment no matter what." He stomped out, slamming the door behind him. Kaede sighed and looked back over at the girl.

"You're going to need some new clothes there, lassie!" And she got up and shuffled into a closet.

* * *

"Baby! Where have you been?" The biggest prep in school flounced around him, swooning and cooing like he was a baby. 

"Go away, Kikyo…" he grumbled and laid his head down on his folded arms, staring at the dark desk. He felt her arms wrap around his middle and she pulled herself up against his back.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked softly, her breath tickling his ears. He twitched them and pushed her away.

"Leave me alone! I'm sick of your nasty jokes! Go find some guy that's willing to fuck you, whore!" he yelled and she gasped.

"How could you say that? That's it! I'm tired of **your **attitude! If you don't start treating me better, then I'm gone!"

"You've said that who knows how many times already and you never did anything, Kikyo. And who said we were going out! Just leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you!" A bunch of girls laughed behind her and one yelled.

"Looks like you're not going to get that lay after all, Kikyo!" She glared at them and plastered a sweet smile on her face as she looked back at him.

"Baby… Tell me what's really wrong. I know you're just saying that because you're mad. Tell me." He let out a loud growl and she took a few steps back.

"Go away! Go fuck some man whore, bitch!" She let out a dry sob and turned her back to him.

"I thought you loved me! Fine! I'll give you a week to apologize, but that's it! No more chances! It's over!" she yelled and stomped over to a desk across the room. He snorted and grumbled as he pulled out a notebook.

"Stupid bitch. Doesn't know where to find a dumb ass for her dirty fun. Needs a sex toy like Naraku." He looked down at the half filled page and let a small smile dance across his face. His song. He'd been working on it ever since Kikyo had been cheating on him. She'd never really liked him. Just wanted to get him in bed cause of his so called 'body'. "Met a girl, thought she was grand. Fell in love, found out first hand. Went well for a week or two. Then it all came unglued. In a trap, trip I can't grip. Never thought the one who'd slip. Then I started to realize. I was liven one big lie! She fucking hates me! Trust! She fucking hates me! La, la, la, love! I tried to hard and she tore my feelings like I had none, and ripped them away."

"What's that?" He froze and slammed the notebook closed. He looked back at Miroku, who was staring over his shoulder.

"Nothing…" he mumbled, sliding the book back into his backpack.

"Really? Aw! Come on, dude! Tell what it is! It sounds like a song. It's pretty good. Can I hear the rest? Who's it about? Kikyo I bet. 'She fucking hates me'. Nice. When are you going to finish it? Do you have music to go with it? Come on! Tell me! Dude, are you going t-" He slapped a hand across his mouth and glared at him.

"Shut. The. Hell. UP!" he yelled and pushed the boy monk back. He popped right back up next to him with a goofy grin on his face.

"It is! It's about Kikyo! I knew it! Dude, that's gota be harsh on you're side. She's didn't even dump you. You found her at the Shack with that one-" He shut his mouth as he gave him a 'Say one more word and I'll kill you' glare and scooted his chair back a little. "So?"

"It's none of you're business!"

"Sure it is! I am head of the school newspaper! I need some good stuff! Maybe I can put your song in!"

"NO! You aren't touching any of my stuff! Now leave me alone. You don't want people getting the wrong ideas about you being around me…" Miroku laughed and slapped a hand on his back.

"People already hate me, dude! I'm annoying and love the women! They can't stand to be around me as it is! We can be the pair of outcasts. Best buds! How about it?" He heart gave a jerk. Friends? This guy wanted to be his friend? No! It's probably just another cruel joke! Something to entertain the preps!

"No! Just leave me alone!" he yelled pushing Miroku back. "Why don't you stupid ass preps get that! I don't want anything to do with you! So just let me alone! Go away!" The bell rang and he stood up, holding his bag over his shoulder. "If I find you anywhere near me, I'll kill you! You hear me? Just leave me alone or you'll get hurt. Just like everyone else…" Miroku watched from the ground as he walked off with a depressed look on his face.

"See ya, buddy…" he mumbled and got up.

* * *

"Thank you, Kaede!" 

"It was no problem, child, but next time you go through that part of the city be careful." The girls face fell and she shook her head.

"It can't. I have to go through there everyday. My house is down there."

"Ah. I understand. Maybe you can ask Reroy to walk with you. So nothing happens."

"Reroy? Who's that?"

"The boy who rescued you. That's just name I call him. You can see him at lunch. Right now really. Let's go. I can pay for yours." The woman led to girl down the dingy old halls to a set of wide doors with graffiti sprayed all over them. She pushed the doors open and a burst of chatter hit her ears. She blinked as bright sun shine streamed through the huge windows lining the walls. Kaede took her to a table near the back of the big room and handed her some money. "Go buy yourself some food. I'm going back to my office. Reroy should be here soon." And with that Kaede shuffled off. She looked down at the wad of bills in her hand and blinked.

"This is a lot of money! Is she rich or something! This'll last me a few months with the way I eat! Jeeze…"

"Then can I have some?" She jumped and flipped around to a silver hair boy. Her heart gave a leap and she felt her breath escape from her.

"Wh-what?"

"Can I have some money? Kaede usually gives me some," he asked titling his head to the side. She felt her face grow warm as she continued to gape at him. He waved a hand in front of her face and snapped his fingers. "Hello? Are you alive?"

"Oh, yes! Sorry! How much do you need?"

"Five bucks is enough." She nodded and handed him a five. It was then as he grinned and gave each end of the bill a tug that she saw his pointed fangs. His eyes where golden amber and swirling with hidden emotions that she knew she'd never be able to see. And then the cute little dog ears that swiveled around in there hard to see places behind his unruly bangs.

_"Hanyou…" _That was the only thought that passed through her head. True. They were, by her grandfather's stories, wicked evil beings that must be eliminated from the face of this world, but this boy seemed a bit care free. Like he'd never hurt anything unless he was forced to. And by the looks an outcast to the others in the school and his family. He wore baggy, old looking jeans and a long sleeved shirt that had a few stains, with a few that looked like blood. And he was extremely handsome. A boyish face with an obviously lean body. Maybe after a few weeks of good meals and a nice bed to sleep in, he'd be the apple in all the girls' eyes. But that would never happen. Then a sudden rush of memories came to her. The boys, and when them were beating her. Then he turned up, growling a throwing one off of her. He held a hand out to her and she panicked, thinking he was one of them, but he stood his ground against the other boys and helped her. He was that boy! H-he had saved her!

"It's you!" she suddenly called and he looked up suddenly, giving her a confused look.

"What?"

"You're the one who saved me! Oh, thank you!" She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He stumbled backwards from her weight and nervously patted her back.

"Uh, you're welcome? Okay! That's enough!" he stuttered and the pushed her away. She slipped and fell onto her bottom, blinking. She looked up at him in surprise as he bit his lip and took a step back. "Y-you don't want to get to close to me. Other people will start to think you're with me and since you're new that wouldn't be too good. Sorry, but I have to go!" He turned around and jumped over the table, landing gracefully on top of another, receiving screams of surprise from other students as he stepped on their food. She scrambled up and ran around the tables, going after him.

"Wait! Please!" She could feel the eyes of others on her back as she ran out the door and into the equal blinding sun light. She stopped and looked around. She saw a flash of silver close to a tree and went after it. Walking up to the base, she looked up and gasped when she spotted him high up in the branches. "Hey!" she saw him flinch and look down with a scared look.

"What are you doing! Go away!"

"But I want to have lunch with you!"

"No!" he growled and she frowned.

"Why not?" He smacked a hand onto his forehead and groaned.

"Because people hate me, idiot! If they saw you with me then they'd think I had a stupid girlfriend! Now leave me alone!" She felt tears well up in her eyes and she coughed to hide a sob.

"Fine! Be a stuck up jerk! Now I know why people hate you! Get a life, you freak!" She saw him flinch and she turned around, slowly walking off. As she neared the school she finally let her tears fall and kicked the dry dead grass under her feet. Maybe he was what the others thought. Worthless. Outcasted. Hated. Freak of nature. She closed her eyes and ground the heels of her hands into her eyes to try and dry the tears. But they wouldn't stop. Why was she crying like this? She didn't even know him and yet she was crying over his words to her!

"Hey! What's wrong!" She looked up to find a boy running up to her. He had long brown hair that was tied up into an unbelievably high ponytail as his bright blue eyes held sympathy for her. He thought she was hurt, didn't he? But how could she be hurt? Th-that boy! She didn't even know him except when he had saved her. He grabbed her hands and she gasped. "Did you hurt yourself? I saw you run out here. Did you do something?" She shook her head and glanced back at the tree. The boy looked at it to and frowned. "It was the hanyou wasn't it? That piece of dog shit! Picking on girls… How about you come sit with me? I'll get you something to drink."

"O-okay… Thank you." He smiled and was about to take a step when the other boy landed in front of them.

"Let her go, Koga…" he growled dangerously. The boy Koga smirked and pulled her tighter against his side.

"What's wrong, dog shit? Do I have your woman here? No… She's to pretty to be with you. You have Kikyo."

"Don't talk about that whore! I never even liked her! Now let the girl go!" She looked back and forth between the two and swallowed as she saw the boy flex his claws. They were going to fight over her! Oh god!

"Sorry. I've taken a liking to her. She smells nice doesn't she?" She froze as Koga leaned his forehead against the top of her head and took a deep breath. "Like sweetest sakura blossoms in spring." She shivered as he ran a hand down her back and let it settle on the small of her back. The boy growled again and Koga looked up. "I think I'll make her mine." Her eyes widened and she pushed away from him, stumbling back.

"S-stay away from me! You're just like the other boys from before!" The boy was by her side in a flash and put and arm over her shoulders. Koga snorted and glared at him.

"Fine. But I'm not giving up. Have fun burning in hell dog shit! See ya, sweet cakes!" He gave her a wave and jogged back inside. She sighed and held a hand to her chest.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't helped me. Again to add! How can I repay you?" she asked looking up at him. He took a step back and bit his bottom lip again. It must be habit.

"Stay away from me. That's what you can do. I'm not going to ruin your life so just go away." She sadly nodded her head and looked at the ground.

"Can I at least get your name?" she asked softly.

"InuYasha. There. Are you happy now?" She looked up and smiled brightly, nodding her head.

"Yes! Thank you!" She stepped up in front of him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. She stepped back and was about to start for the school doors when he grabbed her hand.

"Wait. Um… What's your name?" he asked, his face obviously red with embarrassment. She smiled again and turned towards him.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh…" he said and quickly let go of her hand. He stepped back and continued to stare at her as he walked backwards. She waved and ran back inside, leaving him in a daze.

* * *

(So…? How is it so far? I hope you like it as much as I do! It's just so…So…. Detailed to me! I don't usually put this much thought into my others. It just comes out! But this one takes some time. I have to think. Hard! Which I don't do too much… For school at least. Well, anyways, this one is going to be short yet long. Lots of words, long chapters, but maybe only a few chapters to top it all off. This is just a guess! I have no idea how long it's going to be! It depends on how I feel. Well, enough of my endless jabbering! 

If you like this try and read my other fics, which are just as good I may say…, Reincarnated School Dreams, Hanyou Heaven, and Angel Feathers In Hell. These are my most popular ones right now, but let's hope this one gets up there with them, hm?

Ja ne for now!

Kazume!


	2. Dreams, Family, and Dancing Oden

Oi! It's me again! Here's chapter 2 of Songs! I know I'm going to like this fic a bunch. If only you knew what I had brewing up in this little head of mine! –laughs insanely- It's good! So, so good! Well, to those of you who reviewed… THANK YOU! I hope you review for this one too! That'd be so great! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Read and enjoy!)

**Songs**

**Chapter 2: Dreams, Family, and Dancing Oden**

"_Higurashi! Higurashi!" Kagome grinned as she ran up to the teacher's desk as he held up a test marked with…Can you guess? An A! Her fellow students cheered as she waved it around over her head. They started clapping and the teachers waved a pair of fans with the Japanese flag design on them around. Kagome pranced back to her seat with tears in her eyes and her friends patted her back and wiped their own tears away. _

_"I wish I was like you, Higurashi!"_

_"You're so great, Higurashi!"_

_"Will you sign my notebook?"_

_And on and on went the comments. The door burst open and more students streamed in. Soon people cheering her on surrounded her. And then she saw a pair of silver ears above everyone's heads. She blinked and watched as they bobbed past others. They came higher and she saw curious golden eyes for a split second. She stood up as they suddenly disappeared and pushed through all of the people following them. A flash of silver around the door told her person had gone that way. She ran out into the hall and saw them go outside. Opening the double doors the slowly padded out and looked around._

_"H-hello?" _

_"What do you want?" someone growled and she jumped. Looking up to her once met savior InuYasha._

_"InuYasha! I'm so glad to see you!" He turned his head and snorted, the low hanging branches hiding his face if his unruly bangs didn't. She huffed and marched up to the base of the tree and craned her neck upward to get a good look at him. "Talk to me!" she demanded and he snorted again. _

_"I told you to get away from me. You promised." He said glaring at her. "Don't make you hate me!"_

_"But I want to talk to you! I don't care what other people think! Please…" She saw an instant change in his face and he looked away, face red._

_"L-liar!" he yelled jumping up. "I hate it when people lie to me! Stop it! The stupid preps are putting you up to it, aren't they! Tell me!" She took a step back and gave him a hurt look._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Bitch. Stay away from me. I should have never saved you. You're just like Miss. Kinky Ho over there. Picking up stray guys for fun," he hissed pointing at her and his eyes darkened. Tear gathered in her eyes and she shook her head._

_"No… No! I'm not like that! I care about you InuYasha! I don't know to well, but I want to take the time to! Please…!" she cried falling to her knees. She closed her eyes and sobbed. _

_"H-hey… Stop crying… Please. I'm s-sorry!" He grabbed her arms and she looked up. He pulled her up and quickly wiped her tears away with his thumb. She gaped and he smirked. "I am not something anyone should cry over. Don't waste tears." _

_"But… You are worth every bit, InuYasha, and don't say you aren't! I want to be your friend…" He stared at her with wide eyes and caught her gaze. She felt him search her eyes as if he was looking. Trying to find that slightest bit of twinge that would tell him she was lying to him. That it was just a cruel joke from the others. But he didn't find it. She smiled and let out a happy sob. "I don't lie, InuYasha." With a dazed look in his eyes he leaned down a little and she blinked. He slowly lowered his head low and just as his lips were about to touch hers…

* * *

_

**"HIGURASHI!" **A ruler came down on her desk with a slap and she jerked awake. "This is you're first day of school and you're already falling asleep in class! And your mother told you were a good student too. I'll give you one more chance. And one more thing…" the teacher bent down to her ear and whispered, "Who is this InuYasha fellow? He sounds like quite a man. Making you do that! But please. Don't do it in your sleep! Not in my class at least." Her entire face went red and everyone burst into fits on giggles.

"Way to go, Higurashi! Fingerings even in your sleep!"

"You should join Kikyo's club. Whores Across Japan!"

"Sorry, Honda-sensei…" Kagome mumbled and pulled her history book up over her face. _"Ugh! I can't believe that just happened! At least most people didn't know it was the InuYasha here at school! They'd pick on him even more!" _she thought and felt her face grow even redder. School is a nightmare.

"Now! Back to the matter at hand! Oda Nobunaga! One of the great hero's of the time—blah blah blah blah…" The rest came out a jumble as Kagome's mind slipped again. Before she knew it…

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Bingo!" The bell rang. The loud metallic shrill made her head hurt. She got up with a groan and stumbled out through the stream of other kids. After lunch she'd had a pretty normal day. She'd found, to her luck, that she was indeed related to the school whore. Kikyo Higurashi. Maybe that was why InuYasha hated her. Well, he hadn't hit her when she'd kissed his cheek. Maybe he was tolerable…

"Sweet cakes!" She froze. That name. It rang a bell and not the school one!

_"Fine. But I'm not giving up. Have fun burning in hell dog shit! See ya, sweet cakes!"_

Oh yea… Koga jumped out in front of her and grinned like an idiot.

"And how was your first day of school?" he asked putting his arms over her shoulders. She shrugged it off, stomped on his foot, and walked off.

"Dog shit, huh? Go away, Murry the Mulester!"

"That's Koga, SWEET CAKES! KOGA!" he yelled after her and she snorted. She kicked the double doors open and stomped out, plowing through the crowd of people. They gave her odd looks, but went back to their idle chattering with their friends. The big old tree where InuYasha had been perched in before was now empty and she sighed. She'd hope to see him again. Just so she could ask him if he'd walk home with her. She didn't feel like going through that again. Not like it's the first time though. At least she still had her virginity. Attacked who knows how many times, but not once had they broke that thin little barrier inside her. Trudging up the cracked sidewalk she let her mind drift again. She focused on the tiny cracks in the old cement.

Each one had it on life. Born at different times or from different reasons like a car smacking in to it or the endless wave of feet that walked over it. But sometimes one was bigger then others and that made it different. Just because it stuck out it was picked at the most. People dug the toes of their shoes into it of stuck gum in it just to get it out of the way. Like it didn't matter at all. But she was careful. She didn't step on the cracks at all. Because they could get angry and suddenly grow huge right under her feet and she'd fall into an endless hole. Right into America on the other side of the earth! That and she didn't want to break her mama's back.

"Stupid! Haven't you ever heard of watching where you're walking? You're going to get attacked again!" She looked up just as she bumped into…

"InuYasha!" He snorted and grabbed her hand, quickly pulling her across the street. She blinked and then frowned. What is he doing! She yanked her hand out of his and he turned around in surprise. "What are you doing! I thought you told me to leave you alone?"

"Who cares what I said. Now let's go!" he growled and took her hand again, but she jumped back.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because! Now come on!"

"No!" He smacked a hand to his forehead and groaned.

"Fine… I'll carry you if I have to!" Before she could blink he had her over his shoulder and he was carrying her down the sidewalk.

"InuYasha! Put me down! People can see up my skirt! InuYasha!" Suddenly she feet his hand on her butt and screamed. "Pervert! Let me go!"

"It's so people don't see up your skirt, idiot! So stop screaming!" She clamped her mouth shut and huffed.

"You can put me down now…" she grumbled. He stopped and set her down. "Will you let me why you're doing this now?"

Taking her hand and leading her down the street, he said, "Kaede wanted me to walk you home. She said you live near by. So today's incident didn't happen again." Kagome blinked and smiled.

"Really…?" she asked with a grin. His face went red and he glared at her.

"Yes, really!"

"Oh…"

"In a way…!" he added quickly and she burst out laughing.

"I'm not stupid, InuYasha! Yes, I know! I'm hot! Got the body of a model as most of my stalkers say. I'm surprised you haven't tried anything yet either! Oh, and what's with the Reroy thing?" His face was beat red by then and had covered it with his hands.

"Nothing…" he mumbled through his hands and groaned. She giggled and stood in front of him. She pulled his hands away and smiled as he blinked down at her.

"Do you want to know something about me?" she asked and he dumbly nodded. "I really am a model. Well, in a way. Ex model. That's how you should say it!"

"You are!" She laughed and nodded her head. His mouth dropped and he stared at her like she'd grow another head. She took his hand this time and started off with him follow her like a lost puppy. He came out of his little stat of shock and shook his head. "Then you worked with Kikyo!" he blurted and she stopped.

"Yes. I did, but regret it. She is a little bitch, but it was for my uncle. And it was only for a year so don't bring it up again. Please!"

"O-okay…" She looked back to give him a smile and started off again.

* * *

She's a MODEL! Holy crap! His head was spinning as she led him down the street, giving his hand a tug if he slowed down. Ex Model. Lord…

"Here we are!" He looked up at a tidy little house, about three floors by the look of it, and painted in the oddest color for a house. Green!

"This… Is your house…?" he asked pointing at it. The door suddenly swung open and he jumped back in surprise. A young woman with short raven hair came out in a frilly pink apron and pink house slippers.

"Kagome, dear! You're home. And who's you're friend?" Kagome groaned and glared at the woman.

"Mama! Why do you have to dress like that! Ugh… Forget it. Mama, this is InuYasha. I met him at school today. InuYasha, this is my mama," she said gesturing to each person. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and wrapped InuYasha in a big hug. His face went red and he began to stutter aimless things.

"U-uh! He-hello! Nice weather? Uh…Uh, uh!" Behind him Kagome smacked a hand to her forehead and groaned again.

"Lord help me… That's enough, Mama!" Mrs. Higurashi let go, but InuYasha stood there stiff as a board and blushing like a tomato. Kagome went up to him, took his arm, and led him inside. "Sorry about this…" she mumbled glancing over her shoulder at her mother, "She usually only does with guys she thinks are good for me." And with that her own face went red. "What did I just say!"

"Sis!" Yet another raven haired family member ran up holding a DS in his hand. "Who's this? Another boyfriend?" The eleven year old boy gaped up at InuYasha who shyly returned his look.

"No, Sota! He's just a friend! And Hojo was not a boyfriend. Stalker is more like it," Kagome hissed and pulled InuYasha into the kitchen. She set him in a chair and pulled a kettle out. "What kind of tea would you like?" she asked.

"Uh… I don't care what kind…" he mumbled and looked at his lap.

"Mint it is then!" He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she rushed from stove top to cabinet as she set out cups and packages of tea bags. Setting the two cups, bags in the cups, down on a tray, she went to sit across from him at the table. "I'm sorry for dragging you in here. My mama likes to have anyone new that I know over for at lest one cup of tea. Kind of a Higurashi tradition. I just hope Gramps doesn't blow his top about me having a guy in the house."

Finally able to relax a bit, he found his voice and asked, "Why would he blow his top?" Kagome giggled and shook her head.

"Gramps thinks he's the only man we need around the house. If I have a friend that's a guy he thinks I'm about to get married or something and freaks. Usually he scares them off with creepy stories about how our family is some how cursed. But don't worry! It's not!" He nodded and settled back to staring at his lap. Suddenly the kettle started screaming and Kagome jumped up, rushing to get it. She poured the steaming water into the cups and put it back on the burner. She took the tray over to the table and set a cup in front of InuYasha. Putting her own down she put the tray away and sat down with a sigh.

Finally breaking the silence, InuYasha spoke up again. "Where is your grandpa?"

"He's on some trip for the shrine. Some other priest in Kyoto needed a hand doing some thing. He's supposed to be back in a few days."

"Kagome! I need your help with something!" Mrs. Higurashi called from somewhere.

"Coming! I'll be back in a minute, InuYasha," she said and ran out.

"Nice family…" InuYasha mumbled and blew on his tea. "Wish I had one. Stupid mother's probably throwing a fit because I'm not home to make dinner. Servers her!" He gazed around the kitchen and smiled at the homely feeling he got. The walls were covered in pictures crowded with people or simple little drawings from Sota, he guessed, and the wooden frame that hung from the ceiling had pots and pans of all sizes dangling from it. All were worn from plenty of use too. The cabinets looked ready to burst with dishes or simple boxes of food. He saw a few packages of ramen stacked up against a coffee maker. Defiantly homey. Jumbled and stuffed with all the essentials to living a happy life with a nice family. Maybe he should be friends with Kagome… Loud footsteps jerked him from his little fantasy as Kagome stumbled in holding three paper grocery bags stuffed to the rim with food. He jumped up and took two from her before she dropped them all.

"Thanks. Thought I'd fall over with the bags!" she said with laugh and set her bag on the table.

"Yea. Good thing you have a 'man' around here," he said setting his bags down too. They both burst out laughing and Mrs. Higurashi came in.

"What's so funny?" she asked and started to pulling items out of the bags.

"Nothing, Mama. Oh! Why don't you stay for dinner, InuYasha? Were having oden tonight! With a special touch from yours truly!" Kagome asked pointed at herself.

"Sure. Why not. I'm sure my mother would care. She's probably busy anyways," he said and went to work helping Kagome put things away. _"That's half true I guess… She probably is busy. With some man off the street! Won't even notice I'm not there until that damn cat of hers dies from starvation," _he thought.

* * *

"Oh, wow! It looks great! Where did you learn to cook like that, InuYasha?" Everyone one was sat around the table with a pot of steaming oden in the middle of the table.

"I have plenty of practice at home. My mother doesn't like to cook so I usually do," he said and picked up a pair of chopsticks.

"Really? Is she sick or something?" Mrs. Higurashi asked spooning some of the food into bowls.

"Oh no. She's just busy a lot. Never has much time."

"Maybe we should invite her over sometime!" Kagome said with a smile and popped a piece of oden into her mouth.

"Uh, I don't think so. She's out on a business trip now! I don't know when she'll be home."

"That's to bad. I would have loved to meet her. She raised a very charming young man!" Mrs. Higurashi said and InuYasha blushed.

"Mama! You're embarrassing him!" Kagome said and Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"But he is, Kagome. I'm glad you're friends. I won't have to worry about those nasty boys bothering you at school any more!"

"It's alright, Kagome. I'm kind of used to it. School is a good place to learn I guess…" he said and gave them a fake smile. He didn't want them thinking he was a freak. He was surprise that her mother didn't freak out. Maybe they didn't really know about the whole hanyou thing. But Kagome's grandpa was a priest. _"Well, I'll make the best of it I can until they do find out. Then I'll just have to deal with Kagome being against me," _he thought with a sigh.

"Is something wrong, InuYasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"No. Just savoring the great taste of this food!" She smiled and looked over at Sota who was picking at his food.

"Eat, Sota! Kagome and InuYasha made this meal so show some respect. This old woman is and they took the hard burden of my shoulders!" She laughed at her words and pointed at Sota's almost full bowl. "Now, eat."

"But Mom!"

"No buts! You will finish all of that food and like it or no games for a week!" Sota's pure look of shock gave InuYasha the idea that he liked video games a lot. He sighed and pulled a piece of oden out and gave it a disgusted look. With a glance at his mother's stern face he put in his mouth and chewed it with a twisted face. He swallowed and stuck his tongue out.

"S-see, mom! I'm eating. Even though it's going to kill me…" And with that Mrs. Higurashi smacked the back of his head. He huffed and continued eating to his discomfort. Kagome giggled and passed her now empty bowl to her mother.

"More please!" InuYasha's soon followed and he asked for the same.

"My! You two must be really hungry to day! But Kagome. You can't go eating too much. You know what oden does to your figure. You might get another request soon so we need to keep you in shape. And have you found out if there are any athletic clubs going on at your school?"

"Um… No. I haven't really had any time. Do you know if there are any, InuYasha?" Kagome said and passed InuYasha his bowl back.

"Our school doesn't really have any sports. The only thing is football and cheerleading. That and an all boys baseball team. And all of them are full for the year," he answered and stuffed some oden in his mouth.

"That's to bad. Well, maybe next year then, dear!" Mrs. Higurashi said and got up with the now empty pot in her hands. "I'll clean up. Why don't you three go do something for a little? Unless you have to go home now, InuYasha."

"Yea. I think I should go now," he said and got up. Kagome got up too and lead him to the door.

As he slipped on his shoes she asked, "So why have you decided to stay around me? I thought you didn't want my rep to be ruined by being around you."

"Since you are a model I didn't think it'd hurt you that much. And Kaede said it'd be better since you live around here and all. Plus your mother seems to be happy that I'm your friend. So it's official. We're friends," he said and stood up straight. She smiled and quickly hugged him.

"That's great! I'm so happy! But you do have to tell me some things tomorrow." He nodded his head and opened the door. He gave her once last wave and slipped out the door. Kagome sighed and turned back to go up stairs. She quickly shuffled to her room and looked aroundher blue clad sleeping quaters. She flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. Sleep soon overcame her and can you guess what she was dreaming about? Walking oden.

* * *

"And where have you been all night! You were with that slut getting laid again, weren't you! You little shit!" InuYasha cringed at her harsh words, but stood his ground as his foster mother screamed at him. She of course was in a silk bath robe with her hair a mess and the obvious sent of arousal all over her. He could still hear her moans ringing in his ears. He'd came in just as they were getting started in the living room on the coffee table. He shivered at the thought and finally focused back on the lady yelling at him. She lifted her hand and brought in down across his face. He stumbled back and held his hurt cheek as his foster mother growled at him. "I tell you to come home right after school so you can make dinner and you disobey me!"

"I was at a friends!" he yelled back, golden eyes flashing. "Back off!" Her face twisted even more into a snarl and she reached for the belt hanging from doorknob near by.

"Don't talk back to me, you little bastard! I don't know how you are your mother's child! She was such a nice girl too. Now lift your shirt or it'll be harder!" He backed up as she pulled the cracked leather belt taunt between her hands. She raised it and brought it down across his chest and he fell to the ground. "Do it know!"

"No! He yelled and growled at her. She brought it down again, but on his face.

"Then I'll just beat you until you do!" Each hit brought even more pain to him as he tried to protect his face. She stopped for a second and he moved his hands to see her turning the belt around. The brass buckle glinted in the dull light and he could already feel the pain. She slung it at his head and he rolled back, the black creeping up on his vision. The blinked to try and clear it away, but it enveloped his senses and he black out.

* * *

_"InuYasha!" He looked up from his spot under the slide to see a little girl run up. Her silver hair streamed behind her as she jumped and landed right next to him. He flinched and scooted away. "What's wrong?" she asked, blinking her big golden eyes._

_"N-nothing…" he murmured and hid his face in his arms._

_"Really?" she asked again and poked his side. He squirmed and giggled, falling back to lie out on his back. "See! Now let's go play!"_

_"We can't, Ke-Beci. The other people will yell at us," he said and sighed._

_"But no one is out there now! Mommy always used to let us play when no one was around."_

_"But Mother isn't her anymore, Ke-Beci. You should know that. She's gone and she's not coming back!" he yelled sitting up. Ke-Beci sniffed and frowned at him._

_"She is too! Why do you have to be so mean! I hate you!" she cried and got up. She ran away and disappeared into the thick line of trees surrounding the abandoned playground where they slept. InuYasha jumped up and ran after her shouting._

_"Ke-Beci! Ke-Beci, get back here!" He saw her stop and fall to the ground crying, her hair now black. He ran up next to her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Ke-Beci. I didn't mean to sound mean. Now change back and we can go play. Alright?" he said softly. The five year old looked up at him with violet tear filled eyes and nodded._

_"Okay…" She got up, hair changing back to silver, and took his clawed hand in her own clawed hand and smiled. "I'm sorry for running away."_

_"We're both sorry! Now let's go!" he said with a smile and picked her up. She squealed and laughed as her seven year old brother ran back to their little home.

* * *

_

With a groan, he opened his eyes the clamp them closed again as a searing pain shot through his body. He cracked one open again and lifted his arm to see a dark red line run down it and formed a droplet that fell into the puddle that surrounded him. Blood. His blood. Memories of his foster mother's beating came back to him and he groaned again. She'd used the buckle this time. He forced himself to sit up and hissed and a breeze blew over his wounds. Back raw and cut he stood up and hobbled to the bathroom to get a look of the damage done. He looked into the dirty brown tinted mirror to see his face was bruised and a thin dried line of blood ran down from under his fuzzed silver hair. His arms were purple and black with even more bruises and some were even turning yellow and oozing some puss. He felt like he was going to barf. The sight was horrid. He stiffly pulled his blood soaked shirt off and grimaced as he saw all the long cuts that were still bleeding a little. Some were cake over with dried blood or fresh scabs, but other were raw as the skin had been rubbed of from the constant whippings.

A loud cry from the other side of the house told him his foster mother's man friend was still here. He glanced at the clock on top of the toilet that blink four thirty. He had enough time to clean his cuts and try to cover up as many of the bruises as possible before getting an early start for Kagome's house. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. So the bitch he had to call mother could beat him any more. Pulling out the Peroxide, he kept his ear alert for any sounds of her stopping her fun. Just in case she was still in a bad mood. He cleaned the cuts as best he could and wrapped his chest and stomach in bandages. He locked the bathroom door and pulled out the bit of makeup he'd stolen from his foster mother to cover up the bruises on his face.

After a long five minutes he looked at his face and shrugged his shoulders. It looked good enough. If he needed to he'd put more on at school. He snuck out to his room and pulled out a partially clean shirt and pair of jeans out. And to top it all off, a black hoodie with a fiery skull on it. To try and avoid any odd looks today at school he pulled a beanie with a Spitfire on it. As he stared as his reflection in the mirror his thoughts drift to the little girl in his dreams. His sister. He couldn't remember her very well even though he'd been pretty old when they'd been separated. He'd forced her to keep herself human so she could have a good life. Unlike him, she could change from human to hanyou at will, but he had to wait until a new moon to change human and even then it only lasted the night. He just hoped that she was happy at least. Happier then him for sure. Another cry from his foster mother jolted him back out of his thoughts and he sighed. He peeked out the door and the sounds of the two's moans and groans hit his ears. Ugh! He wanted to barf again! He slipped outside and finally smiled for who knows how long.

He took a whiff of the smoggy air and sighed. It my be polluted, but it was better then his mother's aroused scent. It made him sick to just think about it again. Maybe today would be better. He'd be able to spend most of it with Kagome so it defiantly was going to be better then usual. Maybe he'd finish his song today too.

(So? It's good right! It's going to get better! Kagome an Ex Model. Cool. That and that girl Ke-Beci. Who is she? Is she in the manga or Anime? Nope! She's not in either! I made her up! She's in a few other fanfics of mine. Their on my Profile if you want to read them. She's a cute little thing really. Oh! And a DS is as in a NitendoDS. It's a kind of new thing if you don't know. And for a little advertising!

Don't forget to read my other fanfics!

**Reincarnated School Dreams**

**Hanyou Heaven**

**Angel Feathers In Hell**

There. Now don't forget to review!

Ja ne,

Kazume!


	3. A Kiss of Fame

Oi! It's me again! I'm giving you another fun filled chapter! Lets see… What did I want to say…? Yes! If you think I'm taking to long to update, I have a good answer. I have those other fanfics too so it's though to keep up with. Sorry if you're mad! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Read and enjoy!)

**Songs**

**Chapter Three: A Kiss of Fame**

"Hey, InuYasha!" He looked up from his spot in his favorite tree by the side of the huge school. Kagome bent over and took in deep long breaths to try and replenish the oxygen to her lungs. She'd obviously had ran for quite some time. She wasn't exactly non athletic.

"Hi," he said flatly and returned his eyes to his notebook. He'd gotten some more of his song done.

"Come down!" He gave her an annoyed glance and snorted.

"I'm fine right up here. What is it?" She huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"I ran all the way over here to see you and you ignore me! Some friend you are. If you won't come down here then I'll go up there!" And she grabbed one of the lower branches. With a quick pull she was up two or three branches and right under him. He blinked and stood up, tucking his notebook under his arms and getting ready to jump up to a higher branch, but she caught his ankle. "Why are you running away? Is it because you don't like me?" He could smell tears and groaned. He hated it when girls cried. Even if it was his stepmother. "InuYasha…" He looked at her sad face and snorted.

"Why do you want to be around me? I'm not exactly a people person."

"So?" she said with a smile and steadied herself against the tree trunk. He lifted an eyebrow at her and shook his head. She was persistent. He'd give her that.

"Fine." He sat back down and she followed suit with a big smile. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yea! Why else would I come over here?"

"But you just said that you came over to-" She put a hand over his mouth.

"I was kidding! Now I wanted to know if you would want to come over this weekend. Me, mama, and Sota are going to an amusement park. Well, that's what mama wanted me to call it, but we're going to-"

"Can't." he blurted and she blinked.

"Why?" He nervously looked around and shrugged his shoulders.

"My mother needs me around home all the time. She got really mad at me for last night so, maybe some other time."

"What's wrong with her? Is she really that sick?"

"No! She just doesn't like to be left alone." _"Though I highly doubt she's ever alone…" _

"Oh. So it's a mental illness?"

"Uh… Yea!"

"Then why don't I come over?"

"No!"

"Is it-" He cut her off and shook his head.

"She's that sick. She gets nervous around people she doesn't know, so it's not a bad thing on your offence." She nodded her head and looked down.

"Oh god…" He looked down to and gave her an odd look.

"What?"

"I'm not exactly a person for heights…" she swallowed she wrapped her arms around herself. She closed her eyes and suddenly began to shiver. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. How was he supposed to comfort her like this!

"H-hey. You want to get down?"

"N-no. It's okay. If you're most comfortable up here then I'll stay." She gave him a little smile and squeaked when she looked down.

"Let's go," he said and grabbed her arms.

"Wh-what!" She let out a scream as he jumped down with her in his arms. He landed gracefully and she opened an eye a little. She let out a sigh and relaxed, causing him to flinch and hold her with stiff arms. Pain shot through him and he cringed. He let out a breathless gasp and set her down slowly despite the pain. She gave him a worried look and stepped up closer to him. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Ah! I must weigh to much if I hurt your arms that much!" She pulled out a book from her backpack and flipped through it quickly. He suppressed a chuckle and looked back up at the branch. He spotted his notebook up there and he gasped.

"Shit!" he quickly jumped up a few branches to only have someone else grab it. Koga stood up there with a smirk on his face as he flapped the notebook in front of him.

"Hey, puppy pie! Is this yours? I might give it back for a certain little thing called a kiss from your little friend," he said and waved it around like a flag.

"Koga!" He froze and looked down at Kagome who was fuming. "Give that back right now!"

"Sorry, sweet cakes. This little thing is mine until, Puppy boy over there agrees with our little deal!"

"And what's the deal?" she growled and slanted her eyes to a glare. He let out a little nervous laugh and pointed at her.

"You give me a little kiss and it's his. How's that sound?" InuYasha and jumped back down next to Kagome and growled.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. It's just a little notebook."

"That has all of your little songs in it. Miroku was muttering about it to himself when he left homeroom. It's nice to have such good hearing. Demon abilities are a blessing." InuYasha smacked a hand to his forehead and groaned. Stupid monk just had to open his mouth!

"Really, InuYasha?" He looked down at Kagome and blushed. She looked really cute when she had the determined look on her face.

"Uh… Kind of…"

"Then I'll get it back for you!"

"What!"

"It's okay. I'll just have to wash my mouth out when I'm done and get some kind of surgery to remove his nasty germs of my lips." He blinked. She'd do that for him? He flicked his ears around and blinked again.

"R-really?" She nodded her head and gave Koga a quick glare.

"And I'm not letting you protest! I want to help you if I can. I owe you a lot. My life for one thing so let me."

"But it's Koga!"

"I'll think of someone else. Just hold on a second." She shoved her backpack into his hands and went up to the base of the tree."Koga!"

"Yes?"

"It's a deal."

"Really? Okay!" He threw InuYasha's notebook up into the air and jumped down, pushing Kagome against the tree. InuYasha ran over and grabbed his notebook then snuck up behind Koga. He hadn't kissed her yet, but maybe he could stop him. Just as he was lowering his head he grabbed his ponytail and yanked hard. Koga yelped and stumbled back. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her forward. She stumbled after him as Koga yelled out curses at them. He pulled her around a corner and pushed her back against the wall, panting.

"A-are you okay?" he asked and closed his eye, not noticing that he'd leaned his head against her shoulder. He heard her heartbeat speed up and he opened his eyes to meet the yellow material of her over sweater vest. He lifted his head to find his face inches from hers and hers was beat red. He felt his grow hot and sucked in a breath. If he leaned forward just a little he'd… Oh. God! He was about to jump back when she brushed her lips against his. His eyes widened, but he didn't move. Sh-she had just kissed him! His first kiss from a girl he barely knew! _"But it was just a little brush. It didn't really count. You should kiss her! It's the man that should make the first move!" _his conscious whispered to him and he ground his teeth together.

"Inu…Yasha…?" He locked gazes with her and felt his heart melt. Her gentle gray eyes seemed to mix with his and he could hear her heart beating even quicker then before. D-did she like him? No! No one liked him! She was just spending time with him because he'd saved her. Suddenly she leaned forward and pressed her lips fully against his and he closed his eyes. Who cares…? She was nice to him so he'd make the most of it. He laid his hands on her hips as she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled herself against him.

"InuYasha!" He pulled away and turned around to find Miroku leaning against the wall with a big grin on his face. "Find someone to make out with when Kikyo wasn't around?" He entire face went beat red and he growled.

"Shut up, Miroku!"

"What ever…" the boy said and strolled away with a bounce in his step. He swallowed and looked back at Kagome. Her was blushing deep red and she was looking at her feet.

"I'm going," he grumbled and walked off.

* * *

Kagome looked up to watch him leave and giggled. _"He's a good kisser!" _she thought and blushed even deeper. For only knowing the boy for a little over a day they were awfully friendly. Maybe more then friendly. She rubbed a hand over her face and sighed. She had to calm down! If she went into class looking like this people would think she really did live out her dream. With a groan, she went off to class. As soon as she stepped in a bunch of girls gathered around her.

"Hey, Higurashi. We saw you with InuYasha this morning," one said and giggled.

"Yea…"

"Move! I want to talk to her!" Kikyo pushed her way to the front and smirked at Kagome. "Hi, Kagome! Long time no see!"

"I would have rather kept it as long time… What do you want, Kikyo?"

"To tell you a few rules about this place."

"And those would be the rules in the agenda."

"No!" she hissed and glared at her, "My rules! If you're going to go to _my _school then you're going to have to know what's off limits to you. One: You can't have the spotlight all the time. Two: The boys are mine. Except Koga, Hobo boy, and Jokutso. Three: Stay away from InuYasha! He's mine!"

"But I though bitches like yourself didn't like hanyous, Kikyo! Ops! I mean Kikyo Ho!" Kikyo gasped and clenched her hands into fists.

"How dare you, you little whore!"

"Talking about yourself again?"

"I don't care what you say! InuYasha is mine!"

"Sorry. As long as he's my friend you aren't coming any where near him. Get it? Good!" And with that she pushed through the group and found her seat next Miroku.

"Wow, Kagome. That was cool," he said and gave his hands a single clap.

"Thanks. I've been dying to say that to her for a long time."

"Why?" he asked and pulled out his Math book.

"When I had to work with her I couldn't really say anything to her or she'd report me and I'd lose my job. It was keep my temper or lose money for the family."

"You have to pay for stuff at your house?"

"Before I did. Not any more. Gramps gets jobs all over Japan to help some big time priests."

"So cool! Maybe he'd like to meet my dad. He's a-"

"Monk. I know. Found out when Koga opened his big mouth about you saying stuff about InuYasha's notebook."

"H-he told him! Crap…" He groaned and slid down into his seat farther. Kagome giggled and tossed a paper wad at him.

"Don't worry. I took care of it!" Miroku gave her a 'what?' look.

"You mean the little k-" She smacked him in the face with her agenda and he almost fell out of his seat.

"Shut up! That was an accident!"

"Sure… What ever you say. Exactly what they always say."

"Miroku!"

"Sorry!"

"Class!" They looked up at the teacher and he slanted his eyes as the other kids finally quieted down. "When I call your name, answer. It will only take a moment and then you can move, but keep it down! Ashiromi Hiro."

"Here!"

"Bakumira Jokutso!"

"I love you all!" the demon yelled jumping up.

"Thank you for that little performance Bakumira-kun, but you really need to sit down and leave Hetsuri-kun alone. Now, Butsuza Ayumi."

"Here." Kagome propped her elbow up on her desk and laid her chin on her hand with a bored look on her face. Suddenly a piece of paper landed on her desk. She perked up and looked around to see Hetsuri Hojo waving at her and then pointing at the paper. She blinked and picked it up.

_Hey, Higurashi! I just wanted to know if you were doing anything this weekend. Cause if you weren't would you like to go with me to a concert?_

_Hojo._

She gave him a glance and he grinned. She quickly turned around and Miroku gave her a 'what's up?" look. She pointed her thumb at Hojo and held the note up. He snickered and turned back to look at the teacher. She quickly scribbled down:

_Hojo,_

_Sorry, I was going over to a friend's house already. Maybe some other time? We can have a double date. You could go with one of my friends. I'm going with someone else._

_Higurashi!_

When he saw the note his face fell and he folded it up slowly.

"Katsuto Miroku." Miroku didn't answer as he looked at his book. "Katsuto Miroku!" Still no answer… "Katsuto-kun!" With a jolt Miroku sat up and blinked.

"Y-yes!"

"Thank you for paying attention, Katsuto-kun. Baishunfu-kun, please be quiet!" Kikyo looked up at the teacher and glared.

"Yes, sensei…" Kagome giggled and quickly turned around when Kikyo looked at her.

"Alright. You can move and-"

**BRING!**

The teacher gave the bell a grateful look as all the kids got up and most ran out.

"Hey, Higurashi!" Kagome stopped and turned around to a girl with her long brown hair tie tied up into a high ponytail with magenta eyes and eye shadow.

"Uh… Hi?" The girl laughed and slapped a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stumble forward.

"I heard what you said to Kinky Ho! Sweetness!" She blinked and gave her a nervous look.

"Y-yea…"

"What's wrong? You look a little nervous. Oh!" She rubbed the back of her head and laughed. "Sorry! My name's Sango!" she said and held out her hand. Kagome shook it, but Sango didn't let go and dragged her down the hallway.

"Whoa! Sango!" She finally stopped and grabbed both of her shoulders. "What are you doing!"

"You know Miroku, right?" she asked and Kagome nodded her head. "Oh! Okay! S-sorry…" she said and let go.

"What was all that about!" Kagome almost yelled.

"I just freaked. I said I was sorry!"

"Yea, yea… I have to go."

"What class?"

"Himura."

"Really! Same here!" Sango exclaimed and jumped up and down.

"Yea. That's great. Let's go before we're late." Kagome quickly walked away with Sango following behind with a big grin on her face. _"Hyper active much…? She kind of scares me." _She opened the door to her English class to have some more people bombard her.

"Higurashi-san! Is it true you're a model?"

"Higurashi-kun, can I have you autograph!" People thrust paper and pens into her face as she backed up into Sango.

"Help!" she said and the girl smiled.

"Sure thing, friend!" she said and pushed her behind her. "Move it people! She'd trying to get to her desk if you hadn't noticed!" They groaned and parted, allowing the two easy entrances. Kagome followed Sango as she walked through and gave everyone around her nervous glances.

"Hey, sweet cakes!" She jumped and looked over to see Koga.

"Koga!" He pushed through and came up to her, taking her hand. He gave it a quick kiss and she held down the urge to gage when she felt his tongue on her skin. As soon as he let her hand go she hid it behind her back a furiously tried to wipe it off on the back of her shirt. "Did you need something?" she asked and looked over at the already seated Sango.

"Just to see you, my princess," he said and winked. She let out a nervous laugh and took a step backwards.

"That's very nice, but I really need to get to my seat so if you'll just let me-" He stopped her with a finger to her lips and gave her a sly smirk.

"You still owe me that kiss. That's if the mutt didn't take it out of you from before."

"What are you talking about! Get away from me! Molester!" she yelled and everyone let out a yell.

"Get him!"

"He's attacking Higurashi-kun!"

"We'll help you, Higurashi-sama!" And with that a swarm of students knocked Koga over and she gasped, jumping back.

"Um…" Sango laid a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"It's okay. They do this for every popular person. Even if they're asses like Kikyo."

"R-really?"

"Yep. Now let's get you a seat. Away from Koga and near me. It's hell in English class." Kagome nodded her head vigorously and gave the roiling crowd of kids and Koga's yells.

* * *

"Hey, Inu Boy!" InuYasha grumbled something, but didn't bother to look back. "Inu Dude!" He flicked his ears angrily, but still didn't turn around. "Wonder Dog!"

"WHAT!" he yelled and flipped around to snarl at the monk. Miroku shrunk down into his seat and swallowed.

"I just wanted to see your songs… Man!" he said and InuYasha gave him another growl.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"And why do you say that?"

"Just shut up."

"Why?"

"I'm not kidding around, Miroku!"

"Why aren't you?"

"Miroku!"

"What?" InuYasha knocked him in the side of the head and turned back around with a grunt.

"That's what, you idiot…!" Miroku rubbed his head with a frown and peeked over the hanyou's shoulder.

"She was queen for about an hour, after that shit got sour. She took all I ever had. No sign of guilt, not feeling bad. In a trap, tip I can't grip. Never thought I'd be the one who slip. Then I started to realize. I was living on big lie! She fucking hates! Trust! She fucking hates me! La, la, la, love! I tried to hard and she tore my feelings; like I had none and ripped them away!" he whispered and a fist suddenly came flying at his face. It hit with the kind of contact that'd kill a person, but not the monk. No… He's used to it. It's called 'if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger'. Yep. He fell backwards off his chair and landed in the lap of another girl. The red headed, green-eyed wolf demon gasped and pushed him off. And with a quick kick his was holding himself with tears in his eyes.

"Freak!" she yelled and turned back to her desk. InuYasha laughed and turned back to his desk.

"Stupid monk…"

* * *

"Kagome!" Kagome stopped on her way to the cafeteria and looked back at Sango. She skidded to a halt and slapped her on the back. "What's up?"

"I'm going to eat," Kagome said flatly and pushed the double doors open.

"HIGURASHI!" A huge crowd of kids formed around her and she gasped, backing up. People held up papers and magazines with pens with the hope of an autograph and she let out a squeak as they got closer. Sango draped an arm over her shoulders and grinned.

"I was going to tell you not to because of all the people. How about we go somewhere else?" she said.

"Sure. But what about my lunch?" Kagome asked pointing at the huge crowd.

"I'll share mine with you. I have enough for an entire army with the way my mom cooks. She thinks I need the energy."

"I think she's wrong, Sango… But what about my friend InuYasha? I was going to eat lunch with him."

"InuYasha? You're friend with that thing! How!"

"He's nice…" Kagome said and blushed. Sango grinned and lead her new friend back down the hall.

"Tell."

* * *

InuYasha glared at the people around him. For some reason people wanted to use _his _table. The one that they'd ban him to for being a hanyou. Some cheeky girl with brown hair sat down next to him and smiled at him.

"Hi!" she said and pulled a bento box out. He swallowed and looked around. Everyone else didn't seem to notice he was even here.

"Do you know why everyone is sitting over here?" he asked nervously.

"Because of Higurashi-sama! She's so cool… All those modeling jobs and movies! I can't believe you hadn't noticed. This is the table she sat at the first day of school."

_"Duh! I'm such an idiot. Everyone's been making a big deal about Kagome coming to school. I should have known," _he thought and nodded his head. Then it hit him. Where was Kagome? She always sat over here with him. Not that he wanted her to, but she always came over here.

"I really wish Higurashi-sama would get away from that body guard of hers. And maybe she could eat in here with us. What about you? Do you want her to eat in here?" He gave her a confused look and she giggled.

"I haven't got your name yet. Mines Rin! You?"

"InuYasha. I have to go. Bye." Before she could answer, he got up and went outside.

* * *

"So you did it! Gods, Kags. I thought the guy was supposed to make the first move. And here you go kissing him!"

"It was an accident! I-I didn't really mean to. I mean… Sure he's cute, but everyone hates him. I kind of feel sorry for him. Maybe I should just leave him alone like he wanted." Kagome said and looked at her lap. She clenched her chopsticks and sniffed.

"But you do like him don't you?"

"As a friend."

"Then what the problem?"

"I don't think he does." Sango groaned and tossed her pair of chopsticks up into the air.

"Kagome! Of course he does! After all the years I've been going to this school I should know what he feels. Every time someone tried to be nice to him he usually just shoved it right back in their face. Has he done that to you?"

"No…"

"Then stop worrying! Jeeze!"

"Yea." Kagome picked up a rice ball and took a bite out of it. "Your mom is a good cook."

"I know! She's going to help me learn some of this stuff."

"Sango?"

"Um-hmm?"

"Can we go back and get InuYasha?" Sango started coughing, swallowed, and gave her a bewildered look.

"WHAT! With that crowd in there! Even I couldn't get back in!"

"Oh. Maybe if I went in by myself I could get him."

"No! You'd be ripped to pieces."

"But I promised InuYasha that I'd eat lunch with him." Kagome said standing up. Sango smiled and laughed.

"You got it bad! You must really like him!"

"What! I can't like InuYasha! I've only known him for a week!"

"So?"

"But it's InuYasha!"

"You called?" Kagome let out a yelp when InuYasha flipped down from a branch in the tree above her. He grinned and waved at her. "What were you talking about?" she blushed and started stuttering.

"N-nothing. Just something…"

"But I thought you just said it was nothing?"

"Oh, never mind! I'm sorry I couldn't get in there. Sango won't let me."

"It's okay. I think you have a good reason. I never thought you were that popular here," he said jumping down. She nodded her head and looked at her feet.

"I'm going. I don't think I'm needed her right now. Bye!" Sango said and ran off.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed and sighed. "Thanks a lot, body guard…"

"She's your body guard?" Kagome turned around to find InuYasha sitting on a tree branch again.

"Kind of. She's a friend that wants to help."

"Oh." There was an uncomfortable silence.

"About this morning-" they said at the same time and blushed, turning away.

"Y-you can go first…" InuYasha mumbled and glanced at her.

"Th-that's okay. You go."

"No. You," he said and glared at her.

"You!" she said returning his glare. He jumped down from the tree branch and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You."

"You!"

"I said you, so go!"

"No! You go first!"

"You!"

"You!" she yelled and found her forehead pressed against his as they yelled at each other. They blushed again and turned away from each other. "Forget it…" she mumbled and started to walk away. He grabbed her hand and turned her around. She blinked and held a hand to her chest in surprise as he let go of her hand.

"I… I can go with you to that amusement park… If you haven't taken back your offer that is!" She smiled and shook her head.

"No. I haven't. That's great! It's going to be so much fun! And maybe we can get you some proper…" She stopped and cleared her throat. "Some proper clothes. Those look really worn out. How about after school today I take you to get a makeover of kinds?"

"Makeover?"

"Like clothes and hair style wise. You'll need shorts cause it's supposed to get really hot. How about it?"

"Well… Sure, I guess." She clapped her hands and laughed.

"Great! Meet me here at the end of school! And don't worry about the money. I'll find some way for you to pay me back," she said with a wink and a wave, running off. He blushed, but waved back with a smile.

"What have I gotten myself into…?" he mumbled to himself as he walked back to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Higurashi-kun! What's the answer to the question on the board?"

"X times y equals five y squared ten cubed."

"That's correct! Very good, Higurashi-kun!" Kagome smiled and went back to scribbling in her not book.

_"This shirt and these pants with a nice little beanie would look good on him. And maybe this pair would look good to… I wonder what he looks like without his shirt…? Wait! What am I thinking!" _she thought and shook her head.

**BRING!**

Kagome looked up as the bell rang and grinned. Shopping time! She jumped up and pushed through the halls, ignoring her pursuing fans as best she could. She burst through the doors and ran over to the tall tree where she'd been at lunch. She came to a stop at the base, panting, and plopped down in the grass.

"Took you long enough," InuYasha said and landed in front of her. She laughed and got up.

"I had Ikumi-sensei so it takes me a bit longer then you to get here."

"About ten seconds to be exact," he said with a cocky grin. She huffed and swatted at his arm playfully.

"Aren't you nice. Come on. Let's go! Don't you want those new clothes?" she said starting off.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" he grumbled and easily strode up next to her. "So where are we going exactly?"

"The mall. Where else would we go?" His jaw dropped and he stopped walking.

"The mall!" She gave him a weird look and went back to him.

"Yes. The mall. Is there something wrong with the mall?" she asked and waved a hand in front of his face. He knocked it away and snorted.

"No. Just I've… I've never been to one before…" he said quietly.

"Really! God! What does your mom do? Lock you in the house all day accept for school?"

"Kind of…" he mumbled and shoved his hands into his pockets. She locked into step with him and gave him a worried look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel like talking. Okay?"

"Okay, okay… Sorry!" she said and held her hands up. He smiled and gave her a light shove.

"Idiot."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

"Are to!" he said and wagged a finger in front of her nose. She snapped at it with her teeth and he jerked his hand back. "Whoa! Do we have a little frizzled kitty here?"

"No…" she said with a pout. "I'm a dog." He blushed at that and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Whatever…" All the suddenly there was a bright flash that was soon followed by a bunch of others. InuYasha blinked as he was blinded and covered his face.

"Darn it! I thought that they'd leave me alone at least!" Kagome yelled and grabbed InuYasha's hand, dragging him into an alley and around a bunch of corners. She stopped and flattened them both against a wall as the faint 'Higurashi-sama!'s echoed of the alleyway walls. She let out a deep breath and laughed. "That was close. How are you, InuYasha?"

"I'm fine…" he said and rubbed his eyes. "God! Those lights are bright! How do you stand them!" he asked blinking a few times. She giggled and took his hand.

"I'm used to them, but if you're going to spend any time around me you'd better get used to them or wear sunglasses all the time."

"Does it have to be sunglasses? I hate them!" She laughed and pulled him out into the now crowded sidewalk.

"Only if you want to go blind."

"I have taken a liking to my eye sight, thank you very much!"

"Good cause you're going to need it to pick out your clothes," she said and pulled him up the long sidewalk leading to the mall.

"Holy crap! It's huge!" he said and shook his head. "Is it real!"

"Of course! Don't be stupid!"

"This is going to be a long afternoon…" he groaned as she pulled him into the mall.

* * *

(Wow! 11 pages! That's a lot for me! One of my longest chapters! Wa-hoo! Yey for me! And the next chapter is going to be about 1 or 2 pages longer! I can't wait! Hope you can though cause it'll take a why'll! REVIEW! PLEASE! If I don't get many reviews I'll stop writing! I'm going to do that for one of my fics now.

Ja ne,

Kazume!


	4. Lusty Sleepwalker

Oi! Here's a chapter for you all! It's got a lemonish part in it. I'm going to mark it for those of you squeamish people who don't like it. Mainly you, Kagome. (Kagome's a best buddy! She doesn't like to think about me writing that stuff. –sigh-) Well, there are lots of disclaimers for me to say!

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the songs in the chapter! Allow me to say each one!**

**See You By: FooFighters**

**Enough Space By: FooFighters**

**She Fucking Hates Me By: Puddle of Mudd**

**And I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

**Or Kings Island!**

There. That's all for now! Read and enjoy!)

**Songs**

**Chapter 4: Lusty Sleepwalker**

"How about this?" Kagome held up another shirt and he nodded his head.

"It's fine. You know you really don't have to ask me if I like it."

"Then I'll just get you this for you," she said with a smirk and held up a silk red thong. He jumped up; snatching it from her hands and threw it half way across the shop.

"Kagome! What the hell did you do that for!" he yelled and tried to hide his blush. She laughed and pulled another shirt into her basket.

"You said I didn't have to ask if you liked it or not."

"I didn't mean it that way!" he said and groaned. Kagome laughed and went up to the counter. They'd gone through four different stores now and he'd found a few things that he really liked, but most of the stuff in this on was just what he wanted. He followed and glanced up at the cashier who glared at him. Another hanyou hater. But when he looked at Kagome he had a completely different look. She gave him a smile, but inside was freaking out. She didn't want InuYasha thinking she was weak. Even thought yesterday didn't help at all… He checked out the prices for all the clothes and kept looking up at her every once in a why'll.

"That'll be one fifty six and forty two cents, miss."

"Okay. Just a second…" she said and pulled out her wallet. She fished out a two hundreds and handed to him. InuYasha just gaped from the money to her and blinked.

"Jeeze, Kagome! Where did you get all that money!" She gave him a smile.

"My mom said I should take it just in case. Since I forgot my lunch money yesterday and all."

"Sure…"

"Here's your change," the cashier said and held out a few bills and some change.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Kagome and took it from him, but he caught her hand in his our and pulled her forward.

"You are Higurashi Kagome!" She let out a yelp, but a fist came in hard contact with the man's face. Falling back as the hand that held her let go; InuYasha caught her and pulled her up close.

"Fucking bastard," he grumbled and picked the bag up. She blinked and rubbed her wrist. InuYasha saw and grabbed it. "What's wrong? Did he hurt you?" She pulled it way and rubbed it gently again.

"No. It's just sore. He was gripping it hard."

"That's hurt, idiot!" He lightly took her hand this time and ran a finger over the red mark. She winced and held down a yelp, making him look up. "It's just going to be bruised. You need to be more careful." She nodded her head and scooped up the fallen change, putting it in her wallet.

"Thank you…"

"Let's go. You said that you wanted to do something else too," he said taking a few steps forward.

"Oh yeah! Come on!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the crowd.

* * *

"This is my subject?" The demon circled InuYasha with a thought full look, but smiled, brushing her short black hair away from her eyes and her red eyes lit up in delight. "It's going to take some work, but I think I can work something out. And for you, my sweet little sister, it is free. He really needs this." InuYasha snorted and crossed his arms.

"Needs help my ass!" he grumbled and glared at Yura. Kagome elbowed him in the side and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Yura!"

"Little sister?" InuYasha suddenly said and glanced at Kagome. "You have a sister?" She glared at him.

"I'll explain later! Now let's move!" She gave him a shove to follow Yura.

"I'm sorry, Kaggie-Poo, but you need to stay out here," Yura said and smiled. "I want it to be a surprise when you see him!" The girl frowned and huffed.

"Fine! But it'd better be worth the time you usually take!"

"Oh, don't worry. It will be." And with that she closed the curtains and Kagome sat down with another huff.

"I hate waiting!"

"So how do you know my little Kagome?" Yura asked as she ran a brush through InuYasha's long silver hair.

"School kind of."

"Kind of? Tell me!" He glanced at her and saw how eager she was. He sighed.

"She was being attack in an alleyway and I happened to be passing, so I help out."

"You mean you SAVED her! Oh wow! I have a hero in my shop today!" She spun his chair around and held up a pair of scissors.

"Wha-what are you going to do with those!" he asked with a nervous look.

"I'm going to trim your hair. So it grow faster and longer. You need long hair. It's your look!"

"Oh…" She snipped here and there and sudden pulled the cover from him and pulled him from the chair. "Whoa! What the hell?" he exclaimed and stumbled forward. She laughed and threw some clothes into his arms.

"Go change, bub! I want to see some of those muscles I can see through you're cloths!" He looked down at the muscle shirt and shorts with black boxers and a beanie and felt his heart speed up. What if his bruises were still there? Sure he was a hanyou so they should be gone in a about a day, but he wasn't sure about some of them… "InuYasha?" He looked up and Yura waved her hands to prove he should get moving. He sighed and went into the little room, stripping off his clothes and pulling on the new ones. He looked at himself in the mirror. He could have jumped for joy. There we no bruises! None at all! He still had scares that ever a demon would have been able to get rid of with its healing powers and those he couldn't do anything about. He stepped out and Yura jumped up with a squeal! "OMIGOD! You are, like, a little mini hunk!" And at that he blushed. She pushed him in front of another mirror. "Look at you! These muscles are something to be proud about! Do you work out or something?"

"No… Just lots of things that help,' he mumbled and looked down, blushing.

"Really? These scars kind of show. You must be a fighter. They add. They make you look rough, hot, sexy." At her last one he could have sworn his face was on fire it was so hot. "Red and black are defiantly your colors too. They kind of go with your hair. I have a big stash of those. Not many people have those colors." She went into a room and came out with a big leather bag and handed it to him. "Here! Clothes to last you a month. I have plenty to spare so don't try to object!"

"Uh… Thanks," he said quietly and kept looking down.

"Kagome dear!" Yura called and pushed him to the middle of the room.

"I'm coming, Yura. You don't have to yell-" But she stopped short as she came through the curtains and gaped at InuYasha. He blushed and looked away. "I-InuYasha? Oh, wow… You look great…!" she said and blinked. She smiled and went up to him, Yura hovering around him still. "Thanks, Yura. Is there anything I can do for you in exchange?" The demon laughed and shook her head.

"No, silly! This is on the house. I gave him enough cloths to last him some time. With the ones you got, he'll be set for a long time. Now, make sure to come again sometime, InuYasha," Yura said and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You'll probably need another trim soon. That's if you want your hair to grow even longer! I think you should. Right, Kagome?" Kagome nodded and picked a bag of clothes. "Now go! That amusement park isn't going to wait all day!"

"We're going tomorrow, Yura," Kagome said and laughed at her confused face.

"You are? Oh, well, have fun anyways! And you know what I mean…!" she said and wagged her eyebrows. Kagome blushed and grabbed InuYasha's hand, pulling him out.

"Bye, Yura!" She let out a breath once they'd got to the food court. "She's crazy…" She looked over at InuYasha and smiled. "You hungry?" she asked and set the bag on a table.

"Yea. She **is **crazy. How'd you meet her?" InuYasha said and set his bag down too.

"A modeling job. She was great with makeup and cloths so I gave her some opportunities. My cousin was trying to sell that shop and I gave it to her. She's been doing well with money for the past few months so she's been a big help to me. Now let's get some food!" She ran over to a Wac Donald stand and looked up at the menu. InuYasha followed with a laugh.

* * *

"So she's your foster mother?"

"Yea. For about six years now."

"And what about a foster father? She married?"

"Farthest thing from it… She has a new boyfriend every week just about."

"Is she pretty? If she gets so many guys all the time. I might know her!" InuYasha shook his head and crumbled up his burger wrapper.

"I highly doubt that. She's not someone **you'd **want to know." Kagome stood up with her tray and shrugged her shoulders.

"Just asking. You done?" He nodded and she took his tray. "I'll be back in a sec!" And before he could get up and take his own tray up, she walked off.

"Yura's not the only crazy one…"

"Inu-Baby!" He flicked his ears to one direction and then the other.

"Kikyo…" Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around his neck from behind.

"Inu! What are you doing here?" Kikyo let go and he turned around with a glare.

"I told you to leave me alone, Kikyo!" The girl pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Are you still mad, baby? Well, I'll give you a little more time. Why are you anyways?"

"Shopping…" he said turning back to the table and propping his elbows onto the table, laying his chin on his hands.

"With who? You're mother would never give you any money, so someone has to be with you!" He growled and closed his eyes.

"It's none of your business!" He heard he huffed and smirked.

"It's that Higurashi bitch, isn't it!" He opened his eyes and turned back to her.

"Don't call Kagome a bitch, Kikyo, or you'll regret it beyond belief!" When Kikyo didn't reply he finally noticed her staring at him. Or his body… He felt his face grow warm and cross his arms across his chest. "What are you staring at!" he yelled and she looked up at him with a smirk.

"When did you get the change in clothes, baby? It looks good on you. Higurashi have plans with you to night or something?" He growled and clenched his hands into fists. She was really starting to piss him off!

"No… I'm she wanted to help me get some new cloths. That's all!" She lifted an eyebrow and her smirk widened.

"Really now… How about we just go, hmm? Me and you and maybe a nice little trip somewhere. We can ditch Higurashi and have some fun!"

"No!" he said in a dangerously low voice. She sighed and twirled a lock of her hair in her fingers.

"Fine. Maybe some other time, but can I tell you on thing before I leave?"

"What?" She motioned for him to come closer with her finger and he did with a sigh."Tell me what you want!"

"This!" She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes went wide and he immediately pushed her away. She laughed and waved at him, walking away. "Bye, Inu-Baby! Bye, Higurashi!" He turned around to a shocked Kagome.

"Kagome! I-I can explain!" She shook her head, her eyes glistening with tears and picked her bag.

"It's okay. I understand. Do you know your way back from here?" she asked and stepped back some. He sadly nodded his head and she gave him a weak smile. "Good. I'm going to go now! B-bye!" Before he could stop her, she ran off, the strong scent of tears hitting him hard.

"Kagome…"

* * *

"Higurashi-san!"

"Over here!"

"Can I have an autograph!" Kagome shoved her way through the huge crowd around her house and slammed the front door closed. She leaned against it with a sigh and wiped away the tears that wet her cheeks.

"Kagome!" Mama H came up with a smile, but it quickly disappeared when she was how sad the girl was. "What's wrong? Did a fan hurt you!" she exclaimed and put her hands on Kagome's shoulders.

"No, Mama. I'm just tired. I took InuYasha shopping for some new cloths," she said and went to the living room.

"So you did need that money. I'm glad I have such wonderful mother instincts! So, I'm guessing InuYasha's coming with us then."

"Yes and no. I'm not really sure now…"

"Well, why don't you go and take a hot bath. I'm sure you could use one." Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, mama!" she said and hugged Mrs. H around the middle.

"You're welcome, dear. Now go! Before Sota decide to use the tub for one of his experiments. I don't think I can handle cleaning another layer of soot ad mud from that thing…" Still muttering things about how did the boy get firecrackers in a frog was beyond her belief. Kagome giggled and went upstairs. Sota was in his room making all the sound effects he could with just his big mouth and jumped from his bed, smashing a Gundam that he had set up on the ground. She watched as pieces went flying everywhere and she flinched. He was way to violent… Opening the bathroom door, a burst of steam hit her. She stepped in, closing the door behind her, and saw that a bath had already been made. It was filled with her favorite blue bubble bath mix and she smiled.

"Thanks, mama…" She took her cloths off and slid into the hot water with a sigh. The calming smell of jasmine filled her mind and put a temporary haze over her. Just what she needed. To forget the things from today. But one though pushed through it all. The picture of her kiss InuYasha and then Kikyo kissing him kept ramming into each other and was giving her a bit of a headache. "Why'd he let her kiss him?" she asked herself. She though he hated her! A lot of people do so… Did her kiss mean anything? She blushed at that though and blew a couple a bubbles off her nose. Even if it was kind of an accident… It meant something to her. He seemed to have wanted to kiss her. He had pulled her closer and kissed her back a little. She closed her eyes and slid in deeper. _"Maybe if I just get a good explanation from him everything will be okay… Yea. I'll ask him at school to…morrow…" _she thought and fell asleep.

* * *

"Kagome!"

**BANG, BANG, BANG! **

"Higurashi Kagome! Open this door now!" Kagome sat up with a start and blinked, looking around. "KAGOME!"

"I-I'm coming, mama!" She jumped out of the now flat **(as in bubble less)** cold water and wrapped a big fluffy towel around herself. She slid the door open a little to find a fuming, red in the face, Mrs. H.

"What where you doing in there! It's been two hours!"

"I'm sorry, mama. I feel asleep!"

"In the tub! You could have drowned!" Kagome groaned and opened the door all the way.

"I'm fine now, mama. I'm going to go to bed now," she said and went to her room. Mrs. H followed and stopped her before she could open the door.

"What about dinner, hmm? Aren't you hungry?"

"No. I just want to go to bed. I'll just eat an extra big breakfast. How that?" Mrs. Higurashi frown, but nodded her head.

"Alright." She walked off and another of Sota's war cries and sound effects echoed out into the hall from his crack door. With a groan, Kagome opened her door and slid it closed, facing it as she closed it.

"What am I going to do…?"

"About what?" She jumped and turned around with wide eyes. InuYasha sat on her bed, leaning against the headrest with a poker face on.

"InuYasha! What are you doing in here!" she almost yelled and locked her door. "I-I'm not decent!" He snorted and turned around, his back to her.

"Then I won't look until your dressed. God, woman." She huffed and crept over to her dresser.

"You promise?"

"What's there to look at?" She gasped at that and grabbed a trophy off the dress, chucking it at the back of his head. It hit with a dull 'thunk' and he let out a yelp of pain.

"What the hell! Why'd you'd do that!" he yelled, but stayed facing the wall.

"A test to see if you'd stay facing the other way and for insulting me!"

"Feh!" she glared at him and turned to her dresser, pulling out some nightclothes that were decent to wear around him. She quickly changed and went up behind him, a fist held out. With a sharp jab he hissed in pain and gripped his head.

"You can turn around now," she said flatly and crossed her arms under her breasts. He turned around with a glare on his face, but it faded. He gaped at her and she blinked, forgetting to be mad at him. _"What's he staring at?"_ she thought and blushed. _"My PJs?" _She looked down at herself. She'd put on a long white T-shirt and a pair of panties, but that's about it. The shirt was okay. It ended about mid thigh. She sweat dropped and looked back at him. He was blushing and had turned his face to the side. "So…" she sat down next to him and fiddled with the edge of her shirt. "Why are you here?" He looked over at her, his blush gone, and a small smile twitched onto his face.

"I came to explain." She looked up at him in surprise.

"About Kinky- I mean Kikyo?" He grinned at that and chuckled.

"Yes, Kinky Ho. She came up and started bugging me when you'd left. Then all the sudden she was asking to ditch you and go somewhere with her, which everyone knows how that turns out. I told her no and she asked to tell me something. She pulled me forward and kissed me. That's it. Well, next to pushing her away immediately… Are you mad?" he said and looked down at her. She shook her head. Suddenly she laughed and he blinked. "What?"

"I was just wondering! Why didn't you just come to the front door?"

"Well, all the reports for one thing. I hate cameras now. And then there's the thing about your mother having to know everything. She'd want to know why I was here, what I wanted to ask you about, and why I chose now to ask."

"You know my mama pretty well!" Kagome said with a laugh.

"She's the kind of person that you can tell how they are by just looking at them."

"Really?" He nodded his head with a smile. He was happy. At least his foster mother was too busy to notice he'd left. She'd almost came to the decision to beat him again after he'd come home late, but her man friend had called her for some fun. He mentally shivered and looked at Kagome. She was the kind of person that effect to mood of everyone else. When she was happy, so was everyone else. And if she was sad, it put everyone in a bad mood. "Am I like her?" she suddenly asked and he blinked.

"What?"

"Am I like my mama?" she repeated and looked up at him expectantly.

"Uh, um… I-I…" She gave him a cute confused look that sent his heart fluttering and his breath to catch in his throat. "N-no…" he stuttered and looked away again. Why was she doing this to him! No other girl made him feel like this. Even when he did have a crush on Kikyo in the seventh grade… He regretted that big time! But he wasn't going to think about that now! He was with Kagome. His only friend. Suddenly he felt something against his shoulder and stiffened. He looked down to find Kagome leaning against his shoulder, eyes closed and breathing softly. "She's sleeping," he whispered and a gentle smile curved onto his lips.

Holding his breath, he lifted her head and laid her out on the bed, pulling the blankets up over her. Just as he pulled his hand back, she let out a whimpered and he saw her eyes moving vigorously around under her eyelids. She let out another cry and he kneeled next to her bed, taking her hand. She calmed down and stopped moving except her breasts raising and falling with her gentle breaths. He sighed and suddenly his eye felt heavy. He leaned against the bed, laying his chin on it. With a yawn he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep without a though of anything bad.

* * *

"Mm… Inu…" A soft voice and the stirring of something is his lap woke InuYasha and he cracked an eye open. The scent of jasmine hit his nose and his eye flew open. Scared to look down he slowly reached a hand down that landed on someone' soft skin. They moved again and snuggled up against his chest more. He looked down finally and almost fainted. Kagome was in his lap, hugging him around the middle and cuddled up to his chest murmuring his name in her sleep. He swallowed and it felt like his face was on fire! What was he supposed to do! She'd kill him if she found out he was still here! This was worse then going blind to cameras. At least he could sue them… Kagome though. She was a whole different thing! He looked up and prayed in vain.

_"Oh, shit!" _he thought and started to panic when suddenly she let go of him. He could have sighed in relief, but she had other plans in her sleepy state… She curled her arms around his neck and pulled herself against him, nuzzling his cheek.

"So cute…" she murmured and kissed his cheek. He was a stiff as a board now and more red the anything imaginable. He felt something other then his face grow warm too… She giggled and wiggled in his lap. "Mm… Is someone excited?" she said looking at him through half open eyes.

**Here you go.**

**LEMONISHNESS!**

"_She's still asleep! She's still asleep! She sleep walking if you can call it that!" _he thought and closed his eyes. Kagome moving wasn't helping him at all. His blood was boiling and his member throbbed. _"Oh lord…!" _Was Kagome doing this to him! His heart was beating so fast he could have sworn that everyone in the house could hear it. If he did something she might wake up and get mad at him, but if he let her keep doing what she was doing, he might snap and that'd end it all without choice from her! He almost groaned out loud when she straddled his hips and pushed him hard against the bed. She ran her hands over his chest and down a little farther, grabbing him. He let out a moan and tried hard to push away the urge to buck. Just a little of this and he was going crazy! She smirked and trailed her fingers over it through his shorts and giggled when he squirmed.

"You…like?" Clenching his teeth together, he forced down yet another moan. When he didn't answer she fiddled with the button on his shorts. Quickly undoing it, she took his length in her hand through his boxers and gave it a quick pump. He could have sworn he was going to blow up. His member was on fire and stiff as hell, not to mention his head was starting to haze over. He moaned and bucked into her hand earning another giggle.

_"GODS! She knows too much about how to handle a guy! Where did she learn this stuff!" _he screamed in his head and clenched his hands into fists. She pulled her hand away and wrapped her arms around his neck once again, kissing and nuzzling it. He let out a breath and swallowed. At least she stopped that… Letting go, she ran her hands up to his cheeks and grabbed his forelocks, pulling him down into a lip lock. With wide eyes, InuYasha sat there and tried to keep himself under control why'll she kissed him! She gripped him again and he closed his eyes, moaning, giving her the chance to slip her tongue into his mouth. Steadily failing to keep under control, he put his hands on her waist and pulled her hips down against his. She groaned into his mouth and rolled her hips, making him even harder.

He took control of the kiss and pushed his tongue into her mouth, running it over the inside, mapping it. He felt his stomach flip and kind of congratulate him in finally trying to relive himself. He broke for a breath and trailed kissed down her neck, licking and nipping. He'd never done this before, but it just came natural. He found a nice little spot to kiss and suck for a few minutes, knowing very well she'd have a hickey. He ran his fingers down her hips until they hit bare skin and it was just under her butt to his delight. He carefully brushed his fingers over her skin and felt her shiver and moan on top of him. Then he felt it. Warm fingers on his bare member. He let out a groan and let his hands slide down to rest on her butt. She ran a finger over the top and down, cupping him. Then she ran her hand back up and wrapped it firmly around him, painfully raising it up and down. He panted and braced his hands on the ground. His mind was mush and immune to everything, but what she was doing to him.

"Kagome…" he groaned and sucked in a deep breath. She smirked and pumped at a steady pace, her eyes still half open as if in a daze. She was still doing this in her sleep! BY GOD! She could not be a virgin! Rolling his hips into her hands more, wanting to feel her hands over him. After a second of not moving, the warmth of her hands left and the cool breeze from the open window hit him, making him shiver. He grabbed her arms and pushed her down to the floor, kissing her and running his entire length against her obviously wetted panties, trying to get rid of the ach. She gasped and moaned, gripping handfuls of his hair. Then a faint sound hit his ears. He stopped and twitched his ears, trying to hear what ever it was past Kagome's labor breathing. Then opening of a door, footsteps and the closing of another door. He froze, eyes wide and was up, pulling his boxers up and buttoning his pants back up. Someone was up! She let out a whimper and slowly sat up, hugging herself. He sighed and scooped her up into her arms and laid her out on the bed again. She sighed and curled up around the blanket, fast asleep once again. He could have yelled in frustration. Here she was, sleeping like nothing had happened and leaving him high and horney! He groaned and held a hand to his crotch.

**LEMONISHNESS DONE!**

"_She does have great control over her hands though," _he thought and a wicked smirk spread on his face. He quickly banished the thought and shook his head. He WAS NOT going to make it even worse on himself! The sound of someone flushing a toilet came to his ears and he grimaced. He wasn't going to get caught in her room. They'd suspect that they'd done something, which they kind of did do something… He shook his head again and went over to the window. He glanced back at Kagome and felt his member throb painfully. **She **was going to be someone that'd he'd defiantly wouldn't be able to go somewhere over night with, of she'd end up in his bed. He knew it and would never object to it. He went back over, bent down, and gave her one more quick kiss. Then jumped out her window. _"She just better not remember any of this!" _he thought as he jumped onto a tree branch and looked back at her window. Now all he had to do was go and relieve himself somewhere private…

* * *

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Let me sleep just a little longer, mama…!"

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

With a groan the sleeping grumble butt pulled the pillow over her head and turned onto her stomach.

**Beep! Beep! HONK!**

Tumbling over and out of bed, she sat up and looking around with wide eyes and a blanket hanging from her head. She saw Sota standing at the base of her bed holding an air horn in his hand and took in a deep breath. "SOTA!"

Down stairs Mrs. H laughed as she hear a loud crash followed by a long screech from the air horn again. "Kagome's awake," she said and placed a stack of pancakes on a plate. Another crash, stomping, and then thuds followed with Sota's yells of horror.

"MOOOOOOOOM!" He came running into the kitchen and hid behind Mrs. H and as Kagome stomped in after him. Her face was red with rage and her hair a mussed mess.

"Get back here, dear brother!" she said in a low dangerous voice. He was visibly shaking and hid farther behind his mother.

"That's enough, Kagome. Now, go get dress. InuYasha should be here soon and I want you to have some clothing on why'll you eat breakfast with him." Kagome instantly calmed down, but still glared at her brother and mouthed 'You're dead later' and moved a finger over her neck to prove her point. He let out a yelp of terror and ran to his seat at the table. With a huff, Kagome made her way back upstairs. The stupid brat had interrupted a really good dream she'd been having. And with that she blushed and ran the down the hall and into her room. Her stood in front of the mirror and held two fingers to her lips. She licked them nervously and blushed even darker. Had that been a dream…? Or did they really do that…!

"No! Why would InuYasha like me that way…?" Her hand went to her neck and she brushed her hair away, reveling a purple bruise on her neck. She gasped and leaned in closer to see… "AH! Where the hell did this come-!" she stopped and gaped at her reflection. It had to have happened…! Her face went red and she took a step back, tripping and falling onto her butt. It did happen… She shook her head and wobbly got back on her feet. No! She was just imagining things! She change into a baby blue T and bark blue shorts and went down stairs. As soon as she went into the kitchen, Sota ran out with a mouthful of pancakes and a Gundam head in his hand. She groaned and sat down at the table.

"So, do you know exactly when he's supposed to get here?" she asked and yawned. When someone wakes you up with an air horn, you tend to be sleepy no matter what.

"Any minute now. I told him nine thirty." She raised and eyebrow and looked over at the clock. It said nine thirty five. Then a knock on the door. She jumped up and tried to put a smile on her face. That mark on her neck and her dream weren't exactly making her happy to see him now. He was standing on the front porch with a pair of black shorts, a red T, and a black and orange beanie.

"Hi. Come on in," she said and stepped back, holding the door open for him. He nodded and stepped in.

"InuYasha!" Mrs. H came out of the kitchen and hugged him. His face was bright red by time she let go and glanced at Kagome. "Let's go get some breakfast, shall we? Miss. Sleepy Beauty her just woke up not to long ago." She went back to the kitchen and Kagome follow silently. Just before she stepped in though, InuYasha grabbed her hand and pulled her back over to the front door.

"Is something wrong?" She tried not to blush, but seemed to fail. InuYasha must have known something to because his face was red too.

"About last night…" he said and cleared his throat. She looked up at him and blinked. Maybe he meant her mama!

"It's alright if you think I am like my mama. She's the kind of person who'd rub off on anyone." He gave her a surprised look, but didn't say anything.

"Uh, yea. Let's go eat. I'm hungry. You?" She smiled and nodded her head.

"To the pancakes!"

* * *

"How long is this drive, mama?" Everyone had packed into Mrs. H's car and was drive for… Can you guess? The amusement park. Well, it's called Kings Island. **_(I DON'T OWN KINGS ISLAND! I'M NOT COPY! OR STEALING!)_**

"About an hour, dear. Now just sit still till we get there and then you can go and run off to have fun." Kagome sighed and looked over at InuYasha. He had his head in his notebook, like he always did and she tried to look over at it. He glanced at her and closed it.

"Let me see, InuYasha," she said and gave him puppy dog eyes. He sighed and shoved his pencil into the spiral binding on the side, then held it out to her. She smiled and took it, opening it with ideas of simple little things, like poems. But to her surprise there were songs. Lot's of them! "You write a lot don't you," she said and glanced up at him. He shyly nodded his head and watched her look back down at the paper.

"**See You**. That sounds like a nice song I guess." **(I'm going to put to song titles in _bold_ and the songs themselves in _italics_! So you don't get confused. I would have…)**

_These notes are marked return to sender_

_I'll save this letter for myself_

_I wish you only knew how good it is to see you See you See you _

_These I take don't get me anywhere_

_I'm getting farther from myself_

_One thing is always true_

_How good it is to see you See you See you_

_I'm done resenting you_

_You represented me so well_

_And this I promise you_

_How could I end up in the hands of someone else?_

_These notes are marked return to sender_

_I'll save this letter for myself_

_I wish you only knew how good it is to see you See you See you See you!_

"This one's really good, InuYasha!" she exclaimed and caught the faint trace of a blush on his face. "Who's it for?" she asked with a sly grin.

"N-no one!" he mumbled and she huffed.

"Sure… **Enough Space**? It's not done yet. Were you just working on it?"

"Yea…"

"Let me see if this ones any good."

_I was waiting for something_

_Maybe flying machines _

_That's when I found her_

_The best I'd ever seen_

_Put her on the ceiling_

_Try to make her my own_

_People line up to see _

_But there never seems to be enough space Space Space Space_

_I was waiting for something_

_Maybe flying machines_

_That's when I found you _

_The best I'd ever seen_

_Put her on the ceiling _

_Try to make her my own_

_People line up to see _

_But there never seems to be enough space Space Space Space Space Space Space Space_

_Space Space Space Space Space Space Space Space_

"Maybe it is done. It's good too!"

"There's more up in the back. Let me show this one. It's the one Miroku's been bugging me to let him finish reading." She lifted an eyebrow and smiled.

"You let Miroku read one?"

"No! He was looking over my shoulder."

"Whatever… What's it called?"

"You'll find out after you read it."

_Met a girl_

_Thought she was grand_

_Fell in love_

_Found out first hand_

_Went well for a week or two_

_Then it all came unglued_

_In a trap, trip I can't grip_

_Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip_

_Then I started to realize_

_I was livin one big lie!_

_She fucking hates me _

_Trust?_

_She fucking hates me_

_La, la, la, love?_

_I tried to hard _

_And she tore my like I had none_

_And ripped them away _

_She was queen for about an hour_

_After that shit got sour_

_She took all I ever had_

_No sign of guilt_

_Not feeling bad_

_In a trap, trip I can't grip_

_Never thought I'd be one who'd slip_

_Then I start to realize_

_I was living one big lie!_

_She fucking hates me_

_Trust?_

_She fucking hates me_

_La, la, la, love?_

_I tried to hard_

_And she ripped my feelings like I had none_

_And ripped them away_

_That's my story as you see_

_Learned my lesson and so did she_

_Now it's over and I'm glad_

_Cause I'm a fool for all I've said_

_She fucking hates me_

_Trust?_

_She fucking hates me_

_La, la, la, love?_

_I tried to hard_

_And she tore my feelings like I had none_

_And ripped them away_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, love? _

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, love?_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, love?_

_She fucking hates me!_

"**She fucking hates me**? That's nice. For Kikyo, right?"

"Yea." The car came to a sudden jerky stop and they looked out the window to see a huge parking lot filled with cars.

"We're here!" Mrs. H exclaimed and pulled her keys out. Kagome let out a squeal and got out, stretching her arms over her head and taking in deep breaths.

"It feels good to get out of that car! I hate sitting down for to long." InuYasha went up next to her and she smiled at him. "Ready to ride some rides?" she asked with an evil grin.

"Yea… As long as they're not too big. I'm not the type of person that handles loops to well," he said nervously and looked over at the closest ride. Face Off. He swallowed.

Don't worry," she said, taking his hand and pulling him forward, "They're not so bad. You don't even feel like you're upside down. Let's ride Son Of Beast and then Drop Zone!"

"Lord…"

(There. Okay. Tell me. Does anyone else like Puddle of Mudd! I want to know! I don't know anyone but a friend of mine that likes them! They got good songs… And the lemonishness spot was okay to. Right? Tell me if it was! PLEASE! I'm not that experienced on writing them. And This chapter was 13 PAGES! WHA-HOO! I'm getting better at writing longer chapters! YES!

REVIEW! PLEASE! I won't ask politely anymore after this. If you don't then I'll let me evil InuYasha chibis out and you won't like that. They bite hard. Just ask my brother. So… REVIEW!

Ja ne,

Kazume!


	5. Rides Can Hurt or Make You Famous!

Oi! I'm back with another chapter! Yea, yea…. I know! I haven't updated for some time! I've got this thing that once I start writing in the SUMMER, It gets forgotten along with schoolwork. So you get me on that, don't you? I'm still writing just not as extreme as before! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Read and enjoy!)

**Songs**

**Chapter 5: Rides Can Hurt or Make You Famous!**

"It's not so bad, InuYasha! It's just a ride." Kagome pulled him into line for the Vortex and he was putting up a hell of a fight.

"No! Come one, Kagome! Why do have to make me?" he whine and tried to pry her hands of his arm.

"Please!" she cried and put on a pouty face, lip and all. He sighed and rolled his eyes, stopping his struggling.

"Fine…" he almost whispered.

"What?" she asked, smirking evilly.

"Fine!" he growled and she let out a squeal of delight.

"Great! Let's go. We don't want to be standing in line to long. Drop Zone might get to long." Grabbing his hand, she pulled him through the house like walk way and down the stairs to the okay line. "Not to crowded, but not hop right in easy! Perfect!" she said and pulled him to the last rows of seats in the back where two other people were in front of them.

"The back?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow and tried to push away the butterflies in his stomach. He felt helpless in roller coasters. Being strapped into a machine wasn't the top thing on his to do list.

"Yea. It gets the best air. Makes you feel like you're in higher longer the it is." He could have fainted.

"And how many loops are there?"

"I'm not sure. I think like four or five along with one maybe two cork screws," she said and taped her finger on her chin in though. "Well, if you don't like this one to much, we can go and ride The Beast. It doesn't have any loops, but some good hills. And it's the longest wooden roller coast around. **(They aren't in America so… You know what I mean. It really is the longest in the US though! I like… It's like 5 minutes and something seconds…  It's fun just bumpy. Bruises anyone?) **Sound good to you?"

"Maybe…"

"We can see the first hill for it from the top one on this ride. It's just a bit higher the The Beast's one." Suddenly the next line of cars came to a halt and people got out, grabbing things they couldn't take on the ride. Kagome pulled her backpack off and threw it over against the wall and plopped down in a seat. InuYasha sat down and nervously brought the black padded bars down over his head. Kagome leaned forward as far as she could and peeked over at him best she could with a small smile on her face. "Don't worry, Inu. It's gonna be fun!" She took his hand in hers and gave it a quick squeeze. He gave her a small smile too and leaned back against his seat, but Kagome stayed leaning forward.

"Why are you doing that? Don't they say to lean back?" he asked.

"It bangs my ears up really bad if I do. But you really don't have to worry about that. They're kind of on top of you head so… Heh!" A man came down the row of cars, yanking on the bars and stopped at his, giving the person behind a glass window the thumbs up. The car jerks forward and slowly made it's way to the top of the hill. "Look, InuYasha! There's The Beast! And isn't it pretty to see everything from up here?" Kagome said and point out.

"Y-yea…" She gave his hand another squeeze and let go, holding they both up over her head. The clink of the car coming of its puller and it dropped a few feet making him yelp, but it continued forward a little. He sighed in relief, but it was quickly cut off as the car dropped and he let out a yell. Kagome was laughing like crazy and screaming just for the fun of it as they neared a loop. It started going around and Inu closed his eyes, but that really didn't help at all.

"Open your eyes, InuYasha!" Kagome called out. He cracked one open just as they went around the corkscrew. With another sudden jerk, they started up the second hill and he laughed. It wasn't that bad. Kagome peeked over at him and smile brightly to see him happy. "It's not that bad is it?"

"No-" But he was cut of as the cars went down the hill again.

"Camera!" she yelled and pointed it out. Without even thinking, he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers in-between hers, sticking his tongue out and holding their hands up. She let out a squeal and gripped his hand tightly as they went through the final corkscrew. The car jerk to a stop and Kagome let out a big sigh. "That was fun…!" Inu could see her frizzled hair and slightly reddened cheeks from the wind and smiled.

"Yea."

"And you were scared… See! I was right!" she jested and pulled her hand from his as they went forward. The bars popped up and they climbed out. With a giggle, Kagome grabbed her bag and looked back at InuYasha as he shook his head. "Dizzy?" He nodded his head and stumbled forward. She took his hand again and pulled him after her. "Since you can't seem to walk by yourself. Now lets go find our picture!" They went up to the booth with the pictures coming up on the computer screens. "There's ours! I want a copy! Do you?" she asked and looked up at him.

"Why not, but I don't have any-" She didn't give him a chance to finish by handing the cashier some money.

"Two copies please." The boy handed they two her with a wink and she blushed. InuYasha growled and pulled her away.

"Stupid bastard. Just like at the mall…" he grumbled and pulled her down onto a bench.

"Here," she said and held out a picture for him. He took it and gazed at it with soft eyes. This was his first real time being out for fun. He'd never had any real friends and never really had any money or time to go out on his own. In the picture Kagome was giving the peace sign and holding his hand why'll he stuck out his tongue. Said girl gave a sudden giggle and he looked over at her. She stared down at the picture with the pure look of happiness. "Is this the only thing you could think off at the moment? It is cute though." She caught his gaze and her smile widened.

"At least it's not that old traditional thing. Mines original!" She snorted and playfully shoved his arm, jumping up.

"Sure, puppy boy!" He came after her and poked her side, sending her into a short burst of giggles.

"Puppy!" She backed away from him with a grin and covered her side with her arms.

"Yes. You're such a cute little puppy!" she cooed and laughed. He slanted his eyes and lifted an eyebrow.

"I am the farthest thing from a puppy! A puppy wouldn't do this!" And he pulled her hands away, tickling her senseless.

"S-stop, InuYasha! We've gotta go on some more rides!" He stopped and she took in a few deep breaths, giving him little playful glares. She smoothed her hair down a little and shook her head.

"Fine, fine. You're not a puppy. Not to other people I mean. You're still my puppy!" He blushed and tried to cover it by turning his back to her, but she saw anyway. "Oh! Did I embarrass Mr. Tough Guy? Ha, ha, ha! Let's go! The line might get to long!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowds.

* * *

"And he landed in her lap! Oh! That's priceless! What'd she do to him after that?" Kagome slurped on her milkshake as she listened to InuYasha let his story about Miroku's dreaded landing with Ayame.

"She kicked him in the nuts. It was so funny!" She laughed and leaned back in her seat, looking up at the ceiling of the restaurant. She was having such a good time with InuYasha. She'd never really gone out with a boy. Sure her mama was around her somewhere, but for now it was just the two of them. Alone together. When anything could happen. Anything! She mentally cringed. He wasn't that kind of person.

"Higurashi!" She looked over to see a huge group of people running up with cameras and notebooks. She blinked and groaned. They were never going to give her a break were they…? She got up and InuYasha gave her a weird look.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she tossed her cup away. She grabbed his hand, pulled him up from his seat, and pulled him away from the restaurant. She saw him twitch his ears and his face fell a little. "Oh… God! Don't they know how to leave people alone!" She giggled and pulled him into the Racer line.

"Apparently not."

"Which on are we going on?" he asked looking around.

"Backwards. The forwards one crushes you're legs. It's happened to me before." He winced and nodded his head.

"Ouch. That had to have hurt bad." With a quick glance, she noticed how carefree he was. He usually looked draw in, mad, and had a scowl on his face all the time. But now he was happy, smiling, and laughing. He had to take him out again sometime. The line went fast and soon they were sitting in the front car facing the opposite direction the ride was going to go. Next to them was the opposite line of cars that were going to be 'racing' them. Before they knew it the cars were taking off at a fast speed and a faint drizzle of rain had just started to come down. Kagome laughed and held her hands over her head, feeling the drop pelt down on them. Suddenly they hit a bump and she bounced up, causing the bar to tighten. She gasped and gripped her hands around the bar across her legs. It was going down to far! Another bump and it tightened even more. She let out a cry of pain and tried to pull it up a little more.

"I-InuYasha! It's crushing me!" she cried out. She closed her eyes and pulled on the bar hard. Suddenly InuYasha's hands were next to hers, pulling up too. The cars went over one last hill and she bumped up again, making it go down even farther. She felt tears sting in her eyes and she gasped as her own fingers were being pushed into her skin.

"Hold on, Kagome!" The car stopped and InuYasha yelled out something, but she wasn't listening. The pain was too much. Suddenly the bar came up and she could have cried in relief if hadn't been crying already. Arms came under her knees and behind her back, lifting her up and holding her to a warm chest. She opened her eyes to InuYasha's sliver hair and sighed. He was taking care of her. She didn't need to worry… She closed her eyes again and leaned her head against his shoulder. There was a bunch of yells and suddenly she was taken from his arms. She gasped and reached out to him, grabbing his hand, but it slipped away.

"InuYasha!"

* * *

"It's just some minor fractures, some bad bruises, and of course the major bone we had to push back in place, but she should be fine in some time and a some exercises. No strain on her legs either. That means no walking for quite some time." InuYasha sat there stunned as the doctor spoke to Mrs. H. She was hurt. And he'd been right next to her, unable to help her! It was his fault…

"InuYasha." He looked up at Mrs. H and Sota's worried faces. "We can go and see her now, but only for a little. She has to stay here for about a week for observation." He nodded and got up, following them into the room. Kagome sat on the edge of the edge of her bed in one of those hospital dresses rubbing her legs with an annoyed look on her face.

"Kagome?" Mrs. H said and Kagome looked up.

"Mama! Do I really have to stay here over night?" she asked and pouted.

"Yes, dear. They need to make sure that there's nothing else wrong with your legs."

"I'm not stupid, mama… I just thought that maybe you could get me out of this. You know I hate hospitals. To many sick people."

"Well, you'll just have to deal with it for now. I'll be going out to the car now. Let you two have a little alone time to talk, hmm?" she said and pulled Sota out with her. InuYasha look over at Kagome and blushed. She might not be in the most attractive thing ever, but he liked it. In the whole wrong way! Last night must have done something to him…! And he felt it.

"I want to thank you for before," she said quietly and fiddled with the edge of her kind of dress.

"It wasn't anything. I was just trying to help. I'd have done it for anybody." He could have smacked himself. Why did he say that! Now she was going to think he'd just done it because she was right next to him!

"Oh… Still, thanks… Maybe you should go home now. So your foster mother doesn't get mad," she said and kept avoiding his gaze. His heart gave a painful throb and his ears seemed to lose some of their normal perk.

"I-I was going to see if I could stay with you, but if you put it that way I guess I'd better," he said.

"You wanted to stay?" She looked up with tear brimmed eyes, but quickly blinked them away.

"Yea. I kind of feel responsible for what happened to you." She sniffed and rubbed her eyes making his heart give another painful throb. "Are you okay, Kagome?" Suddenly she pushed herself off the bed and she stumbled forward. As a reflex he jumped forward and caught her. "Why did you do that!" he growled and held her up. She looked up at him and a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"I thought you'd do it for anybody." He swallowed and felt his pants grow tight. She was breath taking. Beautiful.

"No. Just you…" he murmured and pulled her into an embrace. She laughed half sobbed into his shoulder.

"Thank you!" He rubbed her back and smiled gently. He only wanted her to give him these feelings. Only Kagome.

"Stop saying that. I don't really deserve that." She pulled away with a sniff and wiped her eyes.

"You do to. You saved me, mister! And I can't wait to see what kind of ad they put newspaper!" she said with a slight giggle. His eyes went wide. Newspaper! If they put an ad in his mother would find out where he'd been! And then he'd get it…! His ears flattened out against his skull and he groaned. More pain… He couldn't take this much longer! "What's wrong, InuYasha?" Kagome asked and held onto his arm for support.

"Nothing. Just thought about going back to school…" he said and put a disgusted look on his face. She frowned a little, tilting her head to the side a little, and replaced her frown with a smirk.

"You might get your own fan club, buddy."

"What!" She laughed and hobbled back over to the bed.

"You might get your own fan club! You'll be famous around school because you helped me!" Him! Famous! He was the farthest thing from it! He was a hanyou! Everyone hates hanyous… Why would he get anyone to like him? They'd just talk about him behind his back and use his as a personal slave of types. He wasn't that desperate for a friend. Kagome was enough for him. But why hadn't she noticed. Why hadn't she thrown him aside once she got another friend? Did she care that he was a hanyou? He had to ask her. Even if it hurt.

"I doubt that…" he said quietly and sat down on a chair. She blinked.

"Why? Your cute enough to be called a pretty boy by some girls." His face went red and he looked down at the ground.

"B-but haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"That everyone gives me nasty looks or ignores me. Most people hate me. Why you?"

"Is it because of-"

"I'm a hanyou? Yea. Don't you care?"

"No! I don't care who you are! You're my first friend here and you're going to stay my friend. Unless we kick it up a level…" she said looking around the room. It felt like his face was on fire again. D-did she just really ask him that! What should he say! But what if it was a joke! He could have screamed in frustration! What was he supposed do! He opened his mouth to speak, but fate had other plans…

"INUYASHA!" The door burst open and his foster mother stood in the doorway panting. The red headed woman looked at Kagome in amazement and then smiled. "I'm so glad you are all right, dear," she said, her voice dripping with sweetness. She cantered over InuYasha and pulled him into a hug. "And you. I'm so proud of you! You saved her! My little hero!" He struggled against her, but she just tightened her grip on him. "I heard from the news. It's all over!" she exclaimed and let go, flashing him a glare before turning back to Kagome. "Why, InuYasha never mentioned you to me. I had no idea you were his little girlfriend. He said something about a date, but on such a dangerous ride. Such a pity. Now, we need to go home, InuYasha. I had dinner ready for you, but when I saw the news I came as quick as I could. The security wouldn't let me through. Get well soon, Kagome." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. He gave her a backward glance and saw she look a bit sad. His heart received a painful jab before the door slammed closed in his face.

"Why did you have to come," he yelled and pulled against the woman's grip, successfully pulling his hand out of hers once they were outside.

"Because of you!" Her face went from all smiles to a venomous glare. "You have to be fucking a rich bitch like her, don't you? I should have known something was wrong when you never came home at the right time. I had to get food ready myself even though it's your job! You're lucky I don't just kill you now! You had better get plenty of money out of this. Or you'll get more then the belt next time. Now let's go. I'm tired, have a friend waiting at home, and you have lots of cleaning to do. Since you skipped out on Saturday cleaning." She pushed him into her car, got in on her side, and drove off.

* * *

"He's gone…" Kagome sighed and rubbed her sore legs. She'd been here for a few hours now, not being able to fall asleep. The thoughts of InuYasha kept plaguing her mind. His helpless look as his foster mother pulled him out stuck out the most. Why did he look like he was scared to go with her? She seemed nice enough. She came all the way out to the hospital to see him and herself. And he never answered her! She blushed at that thought. Did he really want to go out with her? No. He still liked Kikyo most likely. Maybe? She groaned and laid back out on the bed. Maybe he'd give her an answer at school tomorrow. She glanced at the clock. It wasn't to late… And there was a phone right next to her. She reached over, picked up the receiver, and held her finger over the buttons unsurely. Should she call him? Wait! She didn't even know his number. She laughed and dialed up Sango's number.

"Hello?" someone said in a small wavering voice.

"Can I talk to Sango?" Kagome asked and played with the phone cord in her fingers.

"Um-hmm." Then the voice went wild. "SANGO! PHONE!" There was a bunch of more yells she couldn't hear and someone dropped the phone.

"KOHAKU! I thought I told you not to throw the phone!" came Sango's angry yells. "Stupid brother… Hello?"

"Sango?"

"Kagome! Are you all right! I heard the news. How are you feeling?" Her voice went soft at the end and she let out a choked sob.

"Sango! I'm fine. Just a little bruising and joint popped out of place."

"You have the right to sue now! Do it! And what about InuYasha…!" She could tell that was what she'd been really aiming at. "He did save you. Maybe his hanyou title will drop and then he'll get his own fan club!" Her crying fit done. Fake like she'd thought too.

"I have no idea, Sango…" The girl broke into a giggle fit and Kagome groaned.

"What are you keeping from me, Kagome?" she asked, her voice taunting her.

"What do you mean?"

"Did he ask you out!" Sango squealed from the other end. Kagome's face went red and she slapped a hand to her forehead. Sango had a sixth sense. Then a grin crept onto her face. She'd trick her.

"Maybe…"

"Kagome! Tell me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm you best girl friend!"

"Hmm… Let me think about this for a second… No!"

"I'll get you at school. I'll tell Miroku that you're open for the taking."

"Okay! He didn't! I kind of did…" she said, blushing all over again.

"Ha! I knew it! One of you had to have done something! You're hurt. Typical romance spot. Like in this manga I read once. It was a bit farther then asking someone out, but hey! Close enough." Kagome giggled. Sango was such a good friend. "Well, hey! I'm glad you're feeling okay! Hope to see you at school Monday like the perky little girl you are! Ja ne!"

"Bye." She put the phone back in it cradle and rubbed her head. "You are crazy, Sango."

* * *

"Clean, you filthy piece of shit!" InuYasha flinched as his foster mother cracked her belt close to his head. He scrubbed at the stain on the carpet, as she stood, drunk as hell, in a pair of panties and bra. Nothing else. He tried to look away from the horrid sight, but she stepped back in front of him. "What? Do you like to look at that dirty little slut better?" she growled in a low voice.

"You're the ugliest thing I've seen in my life!" he spat and she landed a kick on his side, knocking the air out of him. He fell onto his side with a groan and clutched his stomach.

"Shut the fuck up, you little ass hole!" she bellowed, "This place needs to be spotless for when the reporters come to interview you. Now get moving! Then maybe I'll let you have little fun. For the both of us." She purred the last part in a seductive voice, reaching down and running a finger over his ear. He snarled and lashed out at her, successfully cutting her hand. She let out a scream and kicked him again.

"Keep your filthy hands off a me!" Suddenly the doorbell rang and he looked up at the door. The faint shadows of people showed through the lace window cover.

"Shit! Through this crap in the sink and go answer the door! I'm going to be in the bathroom!" And with that the red ran off. InuYasha cursed under his breath and tossed his scrub brush into the bucket. He heaved it up and stumbled to the kitchen with it, tossing into the sink. There was a knock and another ring of the doorbell as he ran for the door. He opened it and gaped at the huge crowd of reporters on the sidewalk.

"H-hello?" he managed to say and took a step back.

"InuYasha! Tell us, what were you doing with Higurashi-san at Kings Island. Are you dating? How long has the relationship been going on!"

"Tell us, are you planning on anything in the future? Children maybe!" He looked around at them and swallowed.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't answer anything right now. Bye!" He slammed the door closed and more knocks came. He shook his head and saw his foster mother coming out of the bathroom.

"Well?" she asked and looked around. "Where are the reporters?"

"Outside…"

"Then let them in!" she yelled and sat down on the couch. He glared at her and went back over to the door, opening it slowly.

"You all can come in now…" he grumbled and they all rushed forward, pushing him into the living room. _"Dear god… Help me!" _he thought and gave the reporters nervous looks.

* * *

"Are you sure I don't weigh too much?"

"No! You're as light as a feather. We need to get a little something in you! You weight too less really."

"Ah! No! I don't want to look like one of those uber skinny models that never eat!"

"Then we stuff you full with fast food after school. How is that?" Kagome laughed and nodded her head.

"Sounds great, InuYasha! And about the reporters going to your house last night… I'm sorry! It's my entire fault! If I hadn't gotten hurt you'd still be normal old InuYasha."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Those damn vultures need to find someone else to pick at…" InuYasha grumbled and leaped across the alley under him to the next roof.

"Yea. I hope they don't think of looking up here."

"They won't," he said with a grin.

"Are you sure?"

"As ever! Hold on tight!" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and his grip on her thighs tightened. "I'm going to take a big jump so hold on!" He crouched down and pushed off the roof, launching up into the air. Kagome let out a yelp, but laughed as they soared over the apartments and houses below.

"This is great! How lucky you are!" He laughed and bounced off another rooftop, feeling her bounce against him too. He felt his face grow warm and something else too… He shook his head a little and saw the school up ahead. She rested her chin on his shoulder and sighed. "Do I have to get off so soon?" she whispered and kissed his cheek. That time his entire face went redder then before and he held down a groan. Was she flirting with him! He landed in his favorite tree and she stayed clamped to his arm when he her down. "It's high!"

"What about just a few minutes ago? You were laughing!"

"That's because I was on you back. Not standing on something solid! Get me down!" He laughed and pulled her up into his arms, jumping down. She let out a sigh of relief once she was back on solid ground and plopped down on her butt.

"KAGOME!" The two of them looked up as a certain wolf demon ran up with an arm full of flowers. InuYasha let out a growl and stepped in front of her as Koga came to a stop, panting a bit, and glared at him. "Move, dog shit. I've got a special delivery for my woman."

"You woman! She is not you woman, you scrawny wolf! Not get the fuck away!" He let out a cold low growl and turned back to Kagome, helping her back up to her feet, but Koga had other ideas. He pushed InuYasha to the side and took Kagome's hands.

"Kagome… As soon as I saw the new last night, I rushed to the hospital. They wouldn't let me in to see you! I'm sorry, but I brought you these flowers as a get well gift!" He clasped her hands around them and gave her a toothy smile.

"Uh, um… Well, thank you, Koga, but I can't accept these! Their-"

"Not good enough! Oh, I'm sorry! I'll get you different ones tomorrow!"

"No, Koga! Their fine! It's just… Aren't they a little to expensive? I mean, roses? These cost a lot!"

"Nothing is to expensive for you, Kagome! Now, let's get you off to class and-" But a fist came in contact with his face before he could finish. InuYasha landed another kick in his stomach and growled.

"Stay away from her, you hormone filled man whore!" He shoved him out of the way with the heel of his shoe and nudged Kagome forward. "Sorry about that. He just wants something cute to fuck. Stay away from him." She dumbly nodded and blinked. Did InuYasha just call her cute? But he called her a something!

"_But he was just proving a point. He wasn't saying I was a thing!" _she thought and nodded as she sorely walked forward.

* * *

"So, do you want to be my partner?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Nope."

"Any time soon?"

"Nu-uh."

"How about riggggght now?"

"PERVERT!"

WHAP!

Sango huffed and the smiled at the young monk reject on the ground. Maybe he was cute when he did that… He looked up and blinked.

"Did I make you smile?" he asked, jumping up as if nothing had happened and giving her a big grin. She frowned and shook her head.

"No!" He sighed in defeat and slide into the seat behind her.

"How about now?" he whispered and ran a finger down her back. Her eye went wide and she sat straight up. A blushed crept onto her face.

"NO!" she screamed, turning around and punching him.

"Ehem!" She turned back around and looked up at the glaring teacher. "Is there something wrong, Haiyama-san?"

"N-no, Ryukotsusei-sensei!"

"She was just agreeing with me about being partners for the science project!" Miroku piped up and Sango sent him a glare.

"Really now? I thought that you'd be with Akira-san again," Ryukotsusei looked over at the boy sitting in front of him. Long greasy black hair and uni brow, to add a face that made him look high, if he wasn't already, which makes the reason why he wasn't exactly the type of guy you'd want to be near. Miroku looked like he was going to barf.

"No, Ryukotsusei-sensei. He's with me," Sango called out and looked at the now beaming monk.

"Alright then. Now back to what I was showing you on the board."

* * *

After another boring half an hour after that, Sango trudged out of the room when Miroku jumped out in front of her.

"Thank you, Sango dearest! You have saved me from having to be paired with that thing again!" He hugged her and lifted her into the air. With a red face she gingerly hugged him back. Then she felt something on her butt. Her smile turned to a glare and she pushed him away, raising her hand back.

SMACK!

Knowing exactly what he'd done to deserve it, the just laid out on his back with a huge smile on his face.

"Stupid, monk…" she grumbled and stomped off.

* * *

With a toss of her raven hair, she gazed up at the light green house in amusement.

"So this is the place? Well, I guess I'm going to have to work with her a little more again." Her violet eyes slanted as she spotted a person, if you can call it that, creeping around the side of the house. She looked around and grinned, creeping into the alley next to it. Model makeup checkup? Nope! She clapped her hands together and shook her head. Then when she stepped out again, she was totally different. Her silver hair glinted in the now reveled sunlight as she caught the figure in her eyesight, golden pupils glaring at it. "I'll have to deal with this myself." Wearing a pretty tight skirt, she crept over and peeked around the corner to see a guy about Kagome's age under her window. She smiled to herself and strolled forward. "Hi there!" The boy jumped and looked at her like she was nuts. "What are you doing down here? Isn't the front door on the other side of the house?" she asked and ran her claws through her hair.

"No of your business, bitch!" he growled and pushed her out of the way. She let out a fake gasp and watched as he began to scale the brick wall. She a growl of her own, she grabbed his pant leg and pulled him down from the wall. He landed on the ground with a yelp and gave her a glare. "What the hell!"

"You don't want to know hell, you little bastard!" she hissed and kicked him in the balls. He groaned, rolled onto his side, holding himself, and whimpered. "Get out of here! And if I ever catch you around here again, you won't be holding anything!" He got onto his hands and knees and crawled away. She sighed and shook her head, hair changing back to its raven color. "Kagome really needs security around here…" she mumbled and walked up to the front door.

* * *

"So you had a sister before?"

"Yea, but I have no idea what happened to her. We got separated when I was sent here a few years ago."

"That's so sad!" InuYasha laughed as Kagome sniffed and wiped away tears that threatened to fall.

"Oh, come on! It's not that bad!"

"Well, if you say so…" He patted her back and she caught his arm. "How about you stay for dinner? Its not like-"

"HIGURASHI-SAN!"

"INU-CHAN!" They looked back to see a crowd, bigger then the ones that usually followed, running up at an alarming speed.

"Let's get out of here!" Kagome yelled and started off. But before she got very far, InuYasha scooped her up into his arms, bridal style, and took of faster then she ever could.

"You aren't supposed to do anything to strain you legs!" he said and landed on her front porch. He opened the door, set her down, and slammed the door closed as people began pushing on it on the other side. He sighed and slid down against it. Kagome giggled and sat down next to him.

"Maybe we should get body guards?"

"That would be nice…" he said and ran a hand through his hair. "Very nice."

"Then get some." They looked up to see the raven hair girl coming out of the kitchen.

"Ke-Beci!" **(And her name sounds like Key Beck and a long e sound. My friends had trouble figuring it out so I thought I'd tell you!)** Kagome squealed and jumped up, hugging the girl tightly.

"Yes! It's me! Now, can you loosen up a bit on the hug? I-I can't breath!"

"Oh!" Kagome let go and backed up a little. "Sorry…! I'm just so happy to be seeing you again! How long has it been?"

"Let me see…" Ke-Beci counted off her fingers and smiled. "Four months?"

"Really? Oh jeeze…" She glanced down at InuYasha and smiled, helping him up. "InuYasha, I want you to meet someone! This is my best friend, Ke-Beci!" We've known each other ever since I got my first modeling job!" InuYasha just stared at Ke-Beci. "InuYasha?" Kagome waved a hand in front of his face and frowned. "What's wrong?" Ke-Beci was doing the same when Kagome looked at her. "Ke-Beci?" She clapped her hands, but they still didn't move. "GUYS!"

"B-big brother…?" Ke-Beci whispered and covered her mouth. "It really is you!" She stepped forward and hugged him. She sobbed and he blinked. "Nine years!" Kagome blinked this time and looked at them in pure confusion.

"What's going on?" she asked and Ke-Beci let go of InuYasha, wiping away tears.

"InuYasha is my big bro! We were separated nine years ago when he was sent to a foster home without me," she choked and started crying again. Kagome looked at InuYasha, who was looking at Ke-Beci in surprise still.

"InuYasha!" Ke-Beci looked up at him and stopped crying.

"Inu? Inu! Talk to me! Are you having an attack!" she asked urgently and with wide eyes. He didn't answer and she grabbed his shoulders, giving them a quick shake. "InuYasha! Crap! You wouldn't happen to have any sardines around, would you, Kagome?" she asked with a small smile.

"Sardines?"

"Yea. He's in shock and that's the only thing that worked to snap him out of it.

"Y-yea…" Kagome went into the kitchen and came back out with an open tin of those stinky little fishies. Ke-Beci took and held it under InuYasha nose, waving it back and forth. Finally he cracked and jumped back.

"UGH! What is that!" he yelled and gave the tin of sardines in Ke-Beci's hand an evil glare. "Keep it away! Evil!" the two girls laughed. "What?"

"Your face!" Kagome said and went into the kitchen with the tin in her hand.

"Oh yea! It's good to have you back, big brother!" Ke-Beci said and hugged InuYasha. He smiled and rubbed her back.

"Good to have you back, little sister…"

(AWWW! Reunion! So sweet! And I had to cut this chapter a little short. I didn't want to give you guys to much stuff in one chapter! It'd spoil the… The effect! Yea! That's the word! Well, I hope I get some reviews for this! I really want some! Tankie all!

Ja ne,

Kazume!


	6. History

Oi! Here's another chapter! If you think I'm taking to long to update, sorry! It's summer! I'm outside all day! Not fun. Yard work… So don't get all mad at me. I don't really have anything thing to say but, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA and read and enjoy!

**Songs**

**Chapter 6: History**

"So you know each other?"

"We're family, Mrs. H."

"Well, I'm happy for you." Ke-Beci smiled brightly and leaned her head against InuYasha's shoulder. She was in her hanyou form and looking just like Inu's twin. Kagome sat on his other side watching the two with sparkling eyes.

_"I'm apart of something amazing right now!" _she thought and drifted off into a daydream.

* * *

_"He's right here, my dear child!" The tiny fairy Kagome flitted around the little Ke-Beci's head as she looked up in a child's obvious amazement. Kagome floated into a small hut and flicked her tiny wand lighting the room and revealing a finely dressed InuYasha wearing a crown. The perfect older brother. Ke-Beci squealed in delight and launched herself at Inu, hugging him tightly. Kagome smiled warmly and transformed into her normal size, wearing an elegant light green kimono in layers. She tucked her wand away and was about to walk out when InuYasha grabbed her arms, pulled her close to him, and kissed her. _

_He broke and placed another soft kiss on her forehead. "Kagome…" he breathed in her ear. "Will you-"

* * *

_

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Kagome jumped and looked around, blinking like a bat in daylight.

"Wha-what! What's wrong!" Ke-Beci put her hands on her hips and frowned at her.

"You were daydreaming again, Kaggie. You need to stop that. And maybe not talk so much," she said and snickered. "Who was it?" Kagome blinked again. Who was who? Then it hit her. She swallowed and she felt her face grow warm.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she said looking around. No InuYasha in sight. She could have jumped for joy.

"Sure. And pigs can play PS2. Now, answer. InuYasha left a few minutes ago. He won't hear if you're daydreaming about a boy behind his back!" That set her off. She could have sworn her face was on fire.

"I'm not going out with InuYasha!" she cried and slapped a hand over her mouth. A sly grin grew on the hanyou's face and she tapped a finger on her folded arms.

"Your not? Well, then, was it him?" Kagome got up and smoothed her skirt out, ignoring the question. "Kagome?"

"Hmm? Oh, how long are you staying?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Answer my question first. Then I'll answer yours. Now, was it Inu?" Kagome sighed and looked around nervously.

"I'll tell you, but let's go to my room first. I feel like we're being watched," she mumbled and went up to her room.

* * *

He panicked. She was coming up stairs right now and he was right in her room! He looked around madly and then made a dash for the closet. Just as he closed the door, the one to the room opened and he heard Kagome's voice.

"Do you really have to know?" she asked, exasperated.

"Yes! I want to know! I'm your best friend! I have a right to know," Ke-Beci said and stomped a foot.

"Not really…" Kagome muttered.

"Kagome!"

"Fine! Yes! I was imagining him! There! You happy now?"

"Yes!" InuYasha could have fallen through the floor he'd fallen so hard. His knees gave out and he fell. Kagome was thinking about him in _that _way…! Then he remembered last week. Well, she knew perfectly well _what _it was she had to do, but she must have been dreaming about someone else. Then her voice rang out in his head.

"Inu…" 

Her innocent little call had brought more then just a warm face to him. And who else did she know that had the word inu in it? Not anyone that he knew of. He sighed as quietly as possible and crept back over to the door, listening again.

"And then there's a house! Kags, we have so much to plan!"

"Ugh! Ke-Beci! It's just a crush… It'll be gone in a day…"

"But you liked him the first time you saw him! And he's always bugging you!" His ears gave a jerk and then his lip curled up into a snarl. Koga. That was the only guy that constantly bugged her. Him or Homo- No, Hoho-No, Hobo- No! Ah, who cares what his name was! He was bugging Kagome and that's all that mattered to him. He'd pound their faces in if he had to keep them away.

"Don't you need to start small?" Kagome said in a flat voice.

"Well… That would be a nice start. I'll set you up!"

"Ke-Beci!"

"Fine! I won't unless I absolutely have to! Maybe get some better ideas for things…" Kagome groaned and the bed gave a loud creak.

"You are unbelievable…"

"I am, aren't I? Yey!" And then the door opened again, slamming closed after some footsteps. InuYasha cracked the door open and peeked out to see the room was empty. So much for spying any more. She'd beat _his_ face in if he got caught next time. He went over to the window, opened it, and jumped out. Maybe he'd get an answer at school.

* * *

"You're going to our school now!" Kagome and Ke-Beci hugged happily as InuYasha watched, bored as ever. "Aren't you happy, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, coming over to him.

"Yea. Just tired this morning," he said and topped it off with a big yawn. She giggled and waved goodbye to Ke-Beci as she went off to her homeroom.

"Well, hurry and wake up soon! I have a surprise for you!" she said and walked off. InuYasha gave her a lazy wave and walked off to his homeroom, which wasn't exactly something he was happy too go to. As soon as he opened the door people bombarded him. He jumped back, but they followed.

"Is Ke-Beci-san really you sister!" someone yelled.

"And are you going out with Kagome-sama!" Another called.

"YEA!" they screamed at the same time. But just as he was about to open his mouth.

"HENTAI!"

SLAP!

The majority of the crowd ran away with shrieks as Miroku fell to the ground with a red face and a grinning Sango next to him, shaking her sore hand.

"Hey, Inu," she said calmly and kicked the monk in the side. "I saw that you needed a little help."

"We, Sango dearest! Both of us did!" Miroku called, sitting up and rubbing his cheek. InuYasha couldn't help, but laugh at his pitiful face.

"Well, thanks, but we really need to be getting in there. Before Genkutsu-sensei gets m-"

"Katsuto-kun!" They all froze and looked back to see the teacher standing in the doorway with a murderous glare on his face. "What are you doing here? Isn't you homeroom next door?" he said and slanted his eyes even farther. Miroku jumped up next to Sango and put his arm over her shoulders.

"We were just going to ask InuYasha for some help on homework! Right, Sango? InuYasha?" he said looking at them with sparkling eyes. They nodded their heads, Sango reaching up for Miroku's arm with a twitching hand.

"Hmm. Fine, but I want to see this homework. Then you may. Now go to your **assigned** homerooms!"

"Yes, sensei!" they all said at once and scrambled off.

* * *

"I wonder where the others are." Kagome sighed and propped her arms up on her desk, looking around. Kikyo was talking to one of her groupies, sending Kagome the occasional glare; Hojo was talking with Jakotsu, the demon seemed entirely too happy to be around the boy, and Sango and Miroku were nowhere to be seen. 

"Higurashi-san! Have you seen you friends?"

"Sango and Miroku?"

"Yes."

"No, sensei."

"Alright then. Now you may all mov-"

"We're here!" The door burst open and Sango and Miroku slid in, panting. Maybe their homeroom wasn't next door… "Sorry we're late, sensei, but we were asking Genkutsu-sensei if it would be alright if we took Kagome to get some help on our homework with our friend InuYasha! He said it was alright!" Miroku said and took his seat across from Kagome.

"That's fine, but don't be late again! Or it'll be going down on your permanent record! Now you may move now class and you three may leave." They swallowed and nodded their heads. Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and went out, Miroku following like a lost puppy.

"B-but guys! I don't have any homework!" Kagome stuttered as Sango dragged her down the hallway.

"I got it covered Kagome!" Miroku said and held up four partially filled out homework papers. "We just show these to him and then I'll just pull the finished copied out later! We have some serious matters to go over."

"O-okay…" They stopped in front of Genkutsu's homeroom and went in. InuYasha was sitting all the way in the back of the room with a big group of girls around him. Kagome frowned and glared at their backs. What did they think they were doing, crawling all over InuYasha like that! She huffed and pushed through them, leaving a stunned pair of friends behind. Once she got to his desk, she grabbed his forelocks and pulled him into a quick kiss. The girls all gasped and walked off, grumbling things. She growled at them and pulled a seat up next to him. "Stupid groupies…" she muttered and looked at InuYasha. His mouth was hanging open and was staring at her like she'd grown another head. "What…?" she asked looking around nervously.

"Wh-why did you just k-ki-"

"WHOA! Way to go, Kagome!" Miroku pulled a chair up on her other side and put an arm over her shoulders. "That was smooth." Her face went red and she looked at her feet.

"I-I-"

"She was just getting rid of the girls," Sango said and sat down next to Miroku. "She knows what she's doing. It's not like that!" She yelled the last part when Miroku got a sly grin on his face.

"Y-yea. That's it! Sorry if I surprised you…" Kagome said quietly.

"It's okay…!" InuYasha replied, his voice cracking a bit. "Hey…"

"What?" Kagome asked, her blush gone.

"Why is Ke-Beci coming to our school if she's way younger the us?" Kagome slapped a hand to her forehead and groaned.

"She's super smart, InuYasha! Shouldn't you know that? She's kind of you sister!"

"But we haven't seen each other in nine years. Ten in a few days. Right big brother?" The four looked back to see Ke-Beci walking over.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked. "I thought you were a grade lower."

"They bumped me again. This is my new homeroom. Weird, huh? I'll just have to keep my grades average so I can stay in this grade with you guys!" she said and pulled a chair over.

"Cool!" Kagome called and they high-fived. InuYasha rolled his eyes and glanced at Miroku and Sango. They were staring at him like he was some kind of horror monster come to life.

"What!"

"You have a sister!" they yelled together. He slowly nodded his head and scooted back a little.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Sango hissed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Ditto! I mean, come on! This is better then you and Kags getting together! Another wonderful Inu fact for the school Newspaper!"

"What did you just say…!" InuYasha growled and glared at the monk, hands into fists.

Miroku swallowed and shook his head, saying in a high pitched voice, "Nothing!"

"MIROKU!" Soon everyone was screaming and running out of the room as the two :cough: boys fought, well, one was running and the other was chasing. The others stood against the wall, staring at them. Either laughing or… Well, laughing! The girls were leaning against each other laughing their heads off. Kagome was the first to stop and walked out in the middle of the room. She grabbed the nearest shirt back and it turned out to be Miroku.

"Okay now. Stop it!" she yelled and InuYasha froze in his spot. "What the hell are you doing?" she said and pushed the monk over to the other girls.

"Do you know how everyone at school found out about you being a model and us being friends?" InuYasha said and glared at Miroku.

"No… I just thought someone recognized me."

"Miroku put it in the school newspaper!"

"What! MIROKU!" Now there were two of them and one scared little monk.

"Mommy…" he whispered and jumped up, running out of the room.

"Get back here!" they yelled at the same time and took of in chase. Sango and Ke-Beci look at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"We should get to first period," Sango said.

"Yea. Do you know where Hirujo's room is?"

"The one I'm going to right now!"

"Cool! Let's go then!" They linked arms and skipped out of the room, leaving a dazed and terrified homeroom teacher.

* * *

"I hate school…" InuYasha grumbled and Kagome nodded her head. Ke-Beci giggled and pattedtheir backs. 

"Well, think of it this way. It's all Miroku's fault!" They turned their heads and glared at the mummified Miroku. "Maybe Kaede went a little over board on the bandages…" she said scratching her head with a finger.

"Just a little," Sango mumbled and took another sip of her pop.

"Next time we have a vacation, I'm getting as far away as possible…" Kagome groaned and laid her head on the table.

"When is our next vacation?" the hanyou girl asked.

"I completely forgot about that!" Sango exclaimed and flung her hand up, smacking Miroku off his seat. "It'll be summer vacation soon! To bad it's only two weeks…"

"Well, it's better then nothing!" Miroku called from the ground, "And blue panties don't really seem to be you style, Sango dear."

**Thump!**

"Ow…"

"Maybe we could all go on some big trip together!" Kagome said, perking up a little.

"Like America or China!" Ke-Beci added.

"I pick America, but I still have my mother to worry about…" InuYasha said, mono toned.

"Don't call her that!" Everyone stopped talking and looked over at Ke-Beci. She was red in the face and standing with her fists clenched.

"Wh-what?"

"Don't call that bitch your mother! I know what she does! How she treats you! And I'm going to let the whole world know!"

"No, Ke-Beci!" he yelled jumping up and covering her mouth.

"What is it? Did something happen?" Kagome asked quietly. InuYasha turned his darken eyes toward her and let out a growl. He let Ke-Beci go and ran out of the cafeteria. Kagome rushed to Ke-Beci and helped her to her seat. "What is wrong! Why is he acting like this?"

"It's his foster mother…" Ke-Beci said softly, tears rimming her eyes.

"I know that, but what happened? Is she hurt?"

"No!" she snapped and then sobbed. "She beats him!"

Kagome felt her heart give a painful wretch in her chest and then almost stop completely. "Sh-she beats him…?"

"Yes…! I don't know what else she does, but that's the main thing. I'd been searching for him for years and when I did find him, he looked happy! He was around ten. Rena and Mukai looked happy taking care of him. They were like on big happy family. Without me… That is until Mukai died. Rena broke down and started drinking and gambling. She lost their old house and just about everything else in a matter of weeks. And then she started bring men to the so-called home all the time. She'd turned into a slut in two months. But she wouldn't hurt him. So I decided to leave them be for sometime. And that's when I got my modeling job. I forgot all about him and Rena. Until two or three weeks ago, that is...

"I heard your name the news, so I decided to visit. And then I saw Rena walking down the street. I followed her back to the same house they'd been living in since the last time I'd heard about them. And about an hour later InuYasha got back. I heard them argue for a little then that dull slap of the belt on him. Then his voice was gone, but she continued to hit him for who knows how long. I ran away. I was too scared to do anything. I mean, it was my older brother! My big strong brother. And a human woman was beating him like it was nothing. Like he was a normal weak child!" Once she finished, she broke into another round of sobs. Kagome felt tears rim her own eyes and she got up, going out of the room. She had to find InuYasha. After walking around the school for half an hour, she still couldn't find him and went over to the doors outside.

"I need some fresh air…" she said with a sigh. Her head was still swimming with questions from Ke-Beci's story, but her main thing right now was to find InuYasha. She went over to the tree she usually found InuYasha sitting in and plopped down at the case, not even looking up at all.

"What are you doing out here? Don't you have class?" She gasped and looked up to see InuYasha sitting in the tree. She could have banged her head against it in stupidity. How could she have not though of the tree in the first place!

"I was looking for you…" she said standing up.

"Why? Wait… What did Ke-Beci tell you! She didn't did she!" he asked jumping down and grabbing her shoulders. Kagome looked away and tried to blink her new tears away. "She did!" He pushed her away and dropped for the ground, crossing his arms. "Stupid girl…"

"How can you say that!" Kagome yelled and stomped her foot next to him. "She was worried! And so am I! Why didn't you tell me…? I'm your friend…" She covered her face with her hands and let out a muffled sob. "Can't you trust me…!" He looked up at her and his ears flattened themselves against his skull, hidden underneath his unruly bangs.

"K-Kagome…" he said softly and stood up.

"Why! Why didn't you tell me?" she yelled again and he flinched. She took in a deep breath and backed away. "I'm sorry for being so loud. I'll just leave you and you're stubborn attitude alone. I hope I don't see you for the rest of the day. For your own sake." She turned around and was about to take a step when he grabbed her hand. She looked back at him and felt more tears come up. He looked pitiful with his ears drooping and sad frown on his face.

"I was scared, okay?" She blinked. Did InuYasha just admit that he was scared!

"Y-you were?"

"Yea… I was afraid that you'd stop being my friend or something," he said and let go of her hand, backing up against the tree with his arms crossed. She wiped away a single tear and let out a laugh. His head shot up and he gave her a crazy look. "Why are you laughing?" She laughed again and went up to him.

"How could you think I'd stop being your friend?" she asked and smiled up at him.

"I-I-" He stopped short as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'd never do that, InuYasha." She felt him stiffen and then relax, bring his arms around her.

"Yea..."

"GET A ROOM!" They pulled apart and looked back to see Miroku, Sango, and Ke-Beci laughing from the doors. InuYasha let out a growl and took after them with a yell. Ke-Beci pushed Miroku at him and they went tumbling down into a pile, the girls laughing. Kagome giggled and watched as the boys wrestled, with the others cheering on one or the other.

"He has lots of friends…"

* * *

"Oh, how wonderful!" Yura bounced around InuYasha as he sat in the chair once again. 

"Are you done yet…!" he growled and drummed his fingers on the arm.

"Almost!" she trimmed a few more hair as whipped the cover from him. "Done!" He jumped up and shook his head, getting rid of the feeling of it being wet. He hated that.

"Now if only we could get you to stay still for trimming your claws," Ke-Beci said and tapped a manicured finger to her chin.

"Never!" he yelled and grabbed his bags from Kagome's hands.

"Well, excuse me for being nice and holding your things!" she said and huffed.

"Sorry. Just in a bad mood today," he said gruffly and pulled his beanie back on.

"More like everyday…" Ke-Beci muttered under her breath and followed the two. "So! Where to now?"

"How about swimsuit shopping? It's only halfway through the summer! How about a new one for the trip!" Kagome said with a clap of her hands.

"Yea! That's perfect, Kagome! And you- I mean we can model them for InuYasha! Right, bro?" Ke-Beci exclaimed and winked at the blushing couple. InuYasha had plenty of ideas for swimsuits he'd like to see Kagome in. He heard Ke-Beci snicker and knew she had an idea about what he was thinking too.

He glared at her and grumbled, "Whatever. Let's just not stay to long. You know who might blow her top…"

"Forget her! If you have to, you can stay at my house! We have lots of extra room you can borrow. Ke-Beci's planning on moving in with us anyways," Kagome said with a wave of her hand. "And if you need to, just leave a bunch of your cloths there and stuff!"

"And invite Miro, Sango, and Shizo over for a little Truth or Dare!" Ke-Beci squealed and grabbed their hands, pulling them into the nearest swimsuit store. They pushed InuYasha down into a chair and ran off. He grumbled and watched as they went through the many racks packed with suits. They pointed and giggled until they finally came back with their suits hidden behind their backs.

"I though I was going to get to see them," he said and leaned back as they each went for a dressing room.

"Once we get them on, dumb ass!" Ke-Beci said and closed her door.

"You'll like them!" Kagome added and went into her dressing room.

"Well, hurry up! I don't really feel like waiting to long."

"Oh, shut up!" Ke-Beci yelled. He snorted and crossed his arms. "Are you done yet, Kags?"

"Yea, but you go first!"

"Fine!" Ke-Beci opened her door and came out in a pink tie bikini with a skirt mid thigh skirt bottom. "What do you think?" she asked slowly spinning around.

"Looks good," he said yawned. She huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Jerk! Well, you'd better not say something like the to Kagome. She took a long time to pick out her suit! Come on out, Kags!" The door opened and InuYasha's sat forward with his eye bugging out.

"Wow…! Y-you… I-I-" he stopped and blinked a few times. Kagome was in a dark green string bikini with nothing left to the imagination.

"So…?" she asked spinning also.

"You look amazing…!" She blushed and shyly crossed her arms.

"Th-thanks… But you know what!" She went up to him and pulled him to his feet. "Stay still for on second." She circled him with a thoughtful look on her face. "Do you think red is good for him, Ke-Beci?" she suddenly asked turning to his hanyou sister.

"It's always been his favorite as long as I can remember!"

"Then I know exactly what to get! Let me change real quick!" She ran into the room, changed by what he heard, and then ran out to the men's section. The two blinked, looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders. In a flash, Kagome was back with a pair of trunks in her hands. "Time to change, Inu!" She shoved them into his arms and then him into a room. "And make sure to come out and show us!"

He shook his head and heard Ke-Beci squeal something inaudible to his hearing. Holding them trunks out at arm length, he gave them a look down. They were blood red with white flame designs on the edges, some growing up and curling up mainly on the sides. He nodded his head and pulled his cloths off and the trunks on. Kagome did have good taste. He could have smacked himself. He did not just think that! He reached up and pulled hard on his ear, trying to get rid of the stupid ideas. It kind of worked and he sighed. Now to let the girls see… He opened the door and Ke-Beci let out another ear shattering squeal. And she was in her human form too… He didn't want to hear it in her other form. He looked over to Kagome to find her face beat red and her gray eyes just about as big as possible.

"What?" He looked down at himself and then around to find nothing else wrong.

"How are you my brother!" Ke-Beci yelled and laughed. He blinked and felt his face grow red.

"What are you talking about!"

"You are a hunk, Inu boy!" she said and let out a long wolfish whistle. Now he was sure he was blushing. But why was Kagome? With all the modeling she's done, hadn't she seen more then her share of cute guys? Not that he judged guys and was cute or hot in any way… Ke-Beci must have just trying to embarrass him. He snorted and stalked back into the room. "Make sure to bring that back out! We're getting it!" He pulled them off and threw them over the side.

"Knock yourself out!" When he came back out, just Kagome was sitting there. "Where'd the brat go?"

"Paying for the suits. Um… You looked really good in those trunks…!" she said quickly and turned her head, blushing.

"Th-thanks… You did too…" he said and then there was a long uncomfortable silence until…

"Just get a room and stop the silence!" Ke-Beci yelled and they both jumped.

"KE-BECI!" they yelled at the same time. She started laughing and ran out of the store. "She nuts…" they grumbled at the same time once again. They looked at each other in surprises, blushed, and ran off after the manic hanyou girl.

* * *

"Where should we go? Florida, Cali, and then there's a nice little place out in Indiana right next to a city called Cincinnati." 

"What about Alaska!"

"That's near the top of Canada, stupid! Still part of the states, but way to far to travel!"

"Oh… But what about The Great Wall of China! Can we see that why'll we're at it?"

"That's China, Ke-Beci!"

"Same thing!"

"I'm related to a block head…" InuYasha groaned and smacked his head down onto the table. Kagome giggled and patted the top of his head.

"I call Cincinnati!" Miroku called and slammed his fist down on the table. InuYasha let out a yelled and jerked his head up.

"My ears! The torture you put them through!" he yelled and covered his furry appendages.

The monk put a hand over his mouth and whispered, "Sorry!"

"I say Cincinnati too!" Sango said and giggled when InuYasha let out a groan.

"Me too!" Ke-Beci said softly.

"I will if it'll shut you all up!" InuYasha said and glared at Miroku who laughed.

"Then Cincinnati it is!" Kagome said and scribbled something down on a pad of paper.

"Aren't you going to vote, Kagome?" Sango asked and peeked over her shoulder.

"I'm out voted by four people. I don't mind," she said and added up a couple numbers.

"Where _would_ you like to go?"

"Hawaii. It's really nice there. I went with Kikyo once. Next to her bitching, it was beautiful! Like a tropical paradise!"

"But you wouldn't have been able to go without me!" They looked back to see Kikyo sauntering up.

"What do you want, Ice Queen?" Kagome asked calmly and smirked when the look a like's face went red with anger.

"You know you would be where you are know without me!" she yelled and pointed a finger at her.

"You're right. You really are holding be back!"

"Bitch!"

"Did you look in the mirror?" Kikyo ground her teeth and raised her hand. She swung at Kagome, but someone caught her arm and squeezed tightly. She hissed in pain and looked at InuYasha with surprised eyes.

"InuYasha! What are you doing?" He tightened his grip and dug his claws into her skin.

"Don't you dare touch her, Kikyo! Get away from us! We don't want to see you're face!" he growled and roughly shoved her away. She stumbled into her crowd of groupies and glared at Kagome.

"You're going to pay, Higurashi! And don't take me lightly like before! That was a fluke!" She shoved her way through the crowd and some laughed. Kagome plopped down into her seat again and sighed.

"Thanks for the help, InuYasha…!" she said and smiled up at him. He nodded and took his seat again too.

"Aw! Kiss already!" Ke-Beci hooted.

"Is that Ruyutsuki Ke-Beci! Can I have your autograph!" someone screamed from the crowd. And at those words the crowd surged and surrounded them.

"Not again…!" Kagome groaned and grabbed Ke-Beci's hand. "Let's move!"

"It's Higurashi too! Wait!" Now that she'd gone through enough fame attacks, she knew the best route out of the school and to a place where no one else would think of going. She slid on a sharp turn and burst through the school doors, pulling the stunned hanyou girl over to tree she waited with InuYasha for school to start at. She flopped down on the grass and took a few deep breaths.

"I've been waiting for that to happen… Do you try to attract attention! It's bad enough that people know who I am, much less you! Now we're never going to get any peace!"

"I'm sorry… I didn't know people would react that way. They never did that at any of my other schools," Ke-Beci said and sat down next to her.

"That's because you went to all prep schools. They don't care if you're famous or not. They ignore you no matter what."

"Ah, there's that too. Won't we get in trouble for being late to fifth period?"

"No. The teachers kind of know why I'm always late. Same for InuYasha, now that we're friends. They'll learn with you too!"

"Ok. Where is InuYasha?" And as if on cue, said hanyou burst through the doors and leapt into the tree, hiding like a kicked cat.

"Up there," Kagome said and pointed up. "Come on down, chicken!"

"I'm not a chicken! I just hate crowds…" he grumbled and stuck his head out of the branches.

"Who isn't? Have you made up your mind on that room thing?"

"You are moving in, aren't you?" Ke-Beci added and jumped up.

"I don't know. It depends."

"I knew you forgot! Or is it Rena?" Kagome said and got up, putting her hands on her hips.

"Both maybe!" She groaned and smacked a hand to her forehead.

"You are hopeless… Now that we have your look down, we need to work on that attitude. And Ke-Beci will be a big help! Right, friend?" Kagome said and looked over at Ke-Beci with an evil grin. She grinned back and nodded her head vigorously. She knew she'd have to do it sometime. Get him a date or something to boost his courage. Her heart gave a wrench at the thought of him dating, but she pushed it away and clapped her hands, making the hanyous jump. "We'd better get to class!"

"Righty ho, capt'n! Meet you up at English history!" Ke-Beci chirped and ran off. Kagome sweat dropped and rolled her eyes.

"Idiot…" She heard someone come up behind her and smiled. She had an idea! If she could scare InuYasha, she'd have him as annoyed as hell! It was funny to see him glaring at everything that moved. She giggled at the thought and turned around, throwing her arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"And I thought you set the crowd of kids on me because you hated me. Nice to see you do love me, sweet cakes!" She gasped and tried to push away from the ass she knew as Koga. He tightened his grip on her arms and pulled her closer.

"Let me go, Koga!"

He brought his lips to her ear and said, "You still owe me that kiss." She froze and held down a cry. She wasn't going to let him know he scared her. Never!

"No!" She pushed away from him and stumbled to the tree. Wasn't InuYasha still up there! She looked around and saw that they were alone. She felt tears sting at her eyes and saw Koga calmly walking over to her.

"Sweet cakes!" he called in a sing-songey voice. She backed away and clutched her hands to her chest. Memories flooded her head and she let out a cry, falling to her knees. The painful memories she'd tried her hardest to push away. She choked on a sob. Hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. "What are you crying for! Did I hurt you?" She gave him a watered glare and pushed him away.

"Leave me alone, you rapist!" she yelled and jumped up, trying to put some distance between them. He grabbed her hand and pushed her up against the tree.

"Don't call me that, love. It's just a kiss. You've given plenty to that piece of dog shit," Koga breathed and ran a finger down her cheek.

"Don't call him tha-"

* * *

"God damn it! Where is she!" InuYasha looked around the empty hall and growled. She wasn't here. "She has to be outside still then." He shoved the doors open and froze at what he saw. Koga was kissing Kagome…! He had his dirty lips on Kagome! But he saw she wasn't struggling… His heart gave a painful throb and his ear flattened themselves against his skull again. She probably liked Koga. He turned around and slowly made his way back inside. Why was he surprised…? She didn't like him! "Inu…Stay with me…!" 

Her words from that night echoed in his head and he clenched his hands into fists. She was dreaming of someone else!

"_But you did like it! You know it…!"_ his mind taunted. _"And she wouldn't have kissed you before if she didn't like you." _He stopped walking and stared hard at the ground. He growled and shook his head. "Let her make out with that dirty wolf!"

"Who?" He looked up to Miroku walking up. "Did you find her?"

"Yes! But let her have her privacy. She's having a nice old time with Koga!" he spat and stomped off. Miroku frowned and looked back at the doors. He had to see this for himself. He peeked out the shaded window to see Kagome scrambling away from Koga with a red cheek. He frown turned to a glare. He pushed to door open and ran out, punching Koga right in the nose as he grabbed at Kagome again.

"You shit!" he yelled and kicked him in the stomach, sending him onto his back. Kagome let out a sob and ran over to Miroku, hugging him tightly. Koga sat up on all fours, coughing and hacking as he tried to regain his breath. Miroku walked Kagome inside and held her till she calmed down. "Are you alright…?" he asked softly as she let go. She shook her head and burst into tears again.

"Oh, Miroku! He marked me! He d-did it!" she cried and he hugged her again.

"That bastard! I'll kill him!" he said and rubbed her back.

"No! If you hurt him, he'll-" But she stopped in mid-sentence and looked away.

"What? Is he blackmailing you!" She shook her head and pulled away from him.

"Just please don't tell anyone. No one!" she said and wiped her tears away. "Please!"

"But, Kagome, you have to tell me what he's doing!"

"No one!"

"Alright. Now what is it?

"He's threatening to tell everyone that Ke-Beci's a hanyou. No one knows that she is…" she whispered.

* * *

(Oooo! Now we have something that'll twist it big time! Does anyone else like Cincinnati! I live close by! It's great! Now they're baseball team isn't too great, same for football, but they do have those gang fights! Now that's a real downtown! Yea… 

**_ON TO THE REIVEWS!_**

**_demonchik39_- Well, just adding a bit of a twist to it! It's kind of fun to do that! **

**_zazolia_- It's his foster mom. You kind of get it from this chapter. Thank you! Some one adds me their sacred fav. list! –hands you a cookie- You're so nice! And if you want to find out a little more about Ke-Beci I have some short one to two chapter fics on her! **

**_Inuyasha-Hottie-101_- For all three of your reviews! –skips around with a jar of cookies- You get lots! –gives you three- Yey! And that candy bar thing is making me hungry… **

**_billysogtagun_- Koga get's beat plenty! Go Miroku! Now where did Inutashio get all that time to have some many kids…? **

**_lyn_- I have written more, and I shall keep writing more until this wonderous fic comes to a unwanted end! (Drama…) **

**_cAnDyLaNdReJeCt_- Short and Sweet! I always write more unless my hands fall off! Then it's to the toes. **

**_Kagome M.K_- I try to update soon. But with all the summer stuff… It get's kind of hard. And then there's the oh so ever annoying little brother. It's just keeps on adding up…! **

Ja ne,  
Kazume!


	7. Too Much

Oi! What do you think of me updating so fast, hm? I just kind of had to get all the ideas out because I they were just coming to me so fast and I was afraid I'd forget them if I didn't get them down soon, so here you go! For those of you who don't like Lemon stuff, there is a Lemon type part through some of the chapter. It's not a big time thing, but I'm just telling those people that don't like tha kind of stuff! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Read and enjoy!)

**Songs **

**Chapter 7: Too Much**

He stayed quiet as she began crying again and put a stern face on as the doors opened and a beat Koga limped in. "Get the hell away, you ass!" he yelled and Kagome stiffened up. She looked back at him and bit her lip.

He smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Sure, sure, monkey boy. But remember, Kagome! You are mine now! And I doubt that hanyou shit head is smart enough to know how to get rid of it! And if you sick you're macho girl friend on me, there'll be a big headline in the newspapers!" Kagome felt a stick of guilt in her heart and glared at him.

"Just leave me alone, Koga! You've done enough damage!" He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"As long as I get your luscious little body, I'm fine!" She recoiled at his remark and flicked out her middle finger.

"Bastard!"

"Love you too, Sweet cakes!" he called and went off. Kagome pulled away from Miroku and wiped the stray tear that had slipped down her cheek.

"Do you still want me to keep this from the others?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Don't tell a soul! I'm going to try and fix this before anyone else finds out. It would cause I big uproar for sure and the last thing I need is any publicity. Then they'd jump on InuYasha. Like when you put us in the _school paper_!" she said and hissed the last part. He laughed nervously and backed away a little.

"It was just too tempting! I'm sorry!"

"Yea, yea…" Let's get going."

"Wait!" She turned back around and gave him an odd look.

"What?"

"Won't InuYasha and Ke-Beci be able to smell that he marked you?" Her eyes went wide and she smacked a hand to her forehead. How could she have forgotten that!

"I'll just have to think of something to say."

"Well, InuYasha thinks you like Koga now. I know exactly what he's going to think," Miroku said and sighed. She gasped.

"He did! Oh, god… I'll have to tell him then…"

"And then Ke-Beci'll bug you about it and then Sango will. Then other-"

"Shut up!" she snapped and ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm herself a little. "If that's what's going to happen, then I just can't tell anyone! And that goes for you too! No one! You hear!"

"Yes, ma'me!" he said quickly and straightened up. A small smile spread across her face and she shook her head.

"Good and thank you. You saved me and you're keeping a really big secret for me. I guess I owe you a big one now."

"No, Kagome! It's my duty as a monk and you _are_ my friend."

"Yea, well, let's get going. You might get in trouble." He nodded and they started for their classes.

* * *

"Where were you!" Ke-Beci asked and poked Kagome when she didn't answer.

"Busy. Koga was bugging me again. Now can you leave me alone? I need to study," she snapped and pulled her book closer. Ke-Beci frowned sadly and went back to her seat. Kagome hated yelling at her, but if she didn't leave her alone… She didn't want to think about that now! She had this period to go through. Then she'd be home free. Just run home, lock herself in her room, and try to find a way to get through all of this. She sighed and went back to her book.

"And then he kissed her! Oh, it was so sweet! I just wish I had a boyfriend like her!" She looked up as the girls in front of her all giggled and talked about boys and things. She never really had time for crushes when she'd been modeling. All the guys she saw were usually just partners in a photo shoot. They just talked like friends and that was it. They were cute, but to stuck up. She shook her head and looked back at her book. The words just seemed to slide into on another and mix into something that she just could read, much less try to look at! She closed it and groaned. This had to be one of the worst days of her life…

"Are you done studying…?" Ke-Beci pulled her chair up next to her and gave her a small smile.

"Yea… Just not having a good day…" The friend patted her back and propped her chin up on her desk.

"Is there anything you want to talk about? Anything at all? Boys, school work, InuYasha…" Kagome giggled faintly at her weak attempt to bring up her brother.

"Not really." Ke-Beci clicked her tongue against the top of her mouth and wrinkled her nose up.

"Liar. I may look human, but I still have my senses. Something's bothering you. If you want you can te-" She stopped in mid-sentence and her eyes widened. "You're marked, Kagome!" she hissed and looked around with worried eyes. "Who did it! Was it InuYasha!" Kagome looked away and closed her eyes to stop any tears from falling as they came.

"I-I… I can't tell you…" she mumbled and felt her stomach drop as the girl whined.

"Then it must not have been InuYasha. I'd be able to tell on both of you. I have a few classes with him. Was it that wolf boy? He seemed a bit forceful. I don't like him at all!"

"Just let it be, Ke-Beci. We can talk later," Kagome said and gave her a pleading look. She frowned, but nodded her head.

"Alright. Now about our homework. You might want to write that down. Other wise you'll forget like always!" Kagome smiled and stuck her tongue out.

"I have it done already!"

"Really now? Let me see it! I'll check it for you!" With a roll of her eyes, she flipped her notebook open to the page and handed it to the genius yet dull-minded hanyou girl. She watched as her face went through an array of emotions until she handed it back. "It all right, like you usually do. You always were good at math," she said and grabbed her books off of her desk near by.

"I spend a lot of time with mama. Some part of my mind has to grab some of it!" They both laughed and for a little time Kagome's worries were pushed away from her mind.

**BRING!**

They stood up and walked out of the room, talking and giggling until a person stepped out in front of them.

"Um... H-hello…!" They blinked at each other and then at the girl. She had dark brown hair and big, gorgeous cinnamon colored eyes that stared at them shyly and unblinkingly.

"Do I know you…?" Kagome asked and the girl's face went red.

"N-no… But I just wanted to ask you both for your autographs! Please, if you can…!"

"Of course!" Ke-Beci exclaimed and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the girl's bathroom. "Now, what's your name?"

"Rin, Ruyutsuki-sama…" she answered quietly and held up a notebook.

"That's a nice name! And please, call me Ke-Beci! I don't really-"

"Have the minds to be called someone that has any kind of responsibility!" Kagome finished and snatched the book away as soon as she finished writing.

"Hey! That's not nice!" the hanyou declared.

"I know," Kagome mumbled and dotted her 'I' on the paper. "Here, Rin." She held it back out and the girl took it carefully, gazing at it with wide eyes.

"Th-thank you so much!" she said and giggled. Kagome smile thoughtfully and an idea popped into her head. She seemed like a nice girl.

"Would you like to come and get something to eat with us, Rin? We're just going to Wac Donald's." She could have sworn the girl's eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"R-really!" she and Ke-Beci exclaimed at the same time. Kagome nodded her head and laughed as Rin's smile spread.

"I don't have any money, Kagome…" Ke-Beci whined.

"Get some from InuYasha. Now let's go! I don't think it's safe to leave Miroku alone with Sango to long." Ke-Beci grinned and nodded her head.

"That's right! On to the burgers!" she declared and grabbed their hands, dragging them outside. She burst through the doors and let them go from her crab like grip. Kagome laughed and looked over at Rin. She looked like a little kid in a candy shop she was so happy.

"Come on, Rin! I want to introduce you to some of our friends!" she said and gestured to the group around their meeting tree. They went up and then the always-happy greeting sounded.

"PERVERT!"

**SLAP!**

"Hi, guys! I want you to meet our new friend! Rin!" she exclaimed. Sango smiled and went up with her arms spread out.

"Sup, girl! My names Sango!" she pulled her into a tight hug and then suddenly kick her foot out backwards, a grunt following. Miroku fell back and groaned, holding himself. Rin gasped and looked at Sango in worry. "Don't worry. He should be used to it by now… That's Miroku. Say hi, monk, and don't try anything!"

He rolled onto his side and managed a weak smile, saying, "H-hello, Rin-san! Ugh…!" Kagome laughed and then looked over to see InuYasha standing up from his spot with a scowl on his face.

"Where are you going, InuYasha?" she asked and he glared at her.

"Why do you care! Koga's probably looking for you!" he said and turned his back to her. And at that she remembered outside and Koga. She stepped back and put a small smile on her face, looking at the others.

"It's not like that at all," she whispered to herself, not noticing his ears twitching and then flattening themselves into his hair. "Now, I have one more person for you to meet, Rin!" she said and pulled the girl over. "This is InuYasha. Say hi to her, grumpy!" He gave her a quick glance and a wave of his hand.

"Sup." And then he walked away. Rin frowned and looked at Kagome.

"He doesn't seem to happy. Is it me!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, no! He's like that a lot. Just ignore him. Now how about those burgers!"

* * *

InuYasha watched as his group of friends cheered and walked off. He snorted and kicked a pebble on the sidewalk. He didn't need them around! They just gave him a headache! _"And Kagome gave you something else…!" _his mind taunted to him again. He blushed and shook his head. He wasn't going to let that little tramp get in his head again! It was bad enough she let Koga mark her… His heart gave a painful throb and he growled. How could he let her mess with him that way! _"Because she accepted you and still does!" _He clenched his eyes closed and ground his teeth together.

"Why do I feel like this! She's just a girl!" he growled softly to himself. He was tired of his goddamn mind treating him like a child! His _own_ mind!

"Well, if it isn't my baby! What are you doing!" he stopped walking and groaned. He did not want to deal with Kikyo again in one day!

"Go away, Kikyo!" he growled and started walking again.

"Why? You're my boyfriend and I have a right to talk to you!" she said and stepped up next to him. "How about giving me a kiss hello!" she said and stopped him.

"Will you stop it! Just leave me alone!" he said again.

"That's great, Miroku!" He froze and felt anger well up in him at the sound of Kagome's voice. She was coming their way.

"InuYasha?" Kikyo asked and blinked. He grabbed her shoulders, pushed her up against the nearest building wall, and kissed her. And a few seconds later there were gasps and the strong scent of tears. He pulled away and looked over at the group of people he had called his friends.

"I-InuYasha!" Sango choked and glared at him. "What are you doing!" she demanded. He smirked and crossed his arms, ignoring the shocked yet pleased Kikyo in front of him.

"Kissing my girlfriend. Is that a crime, Dingo!" he snapped and glared at them.

"Don't talk to her that way, InuYasha!" Miroku yelled and sent a death glare to him and Kikyo. "If you're mad take it out on me! Not them!"

"You're such a jerk, InuYasha!" Ke-Beci hissed and slanted her eyes. "I don't know how you are my brother! I'm ashamed!" That hit him hard and he lost his smirk. He looked at Kagome who was staring at him with wide, tear-rimmed eyes and a shock stricken face and the shame doubled. Her mouth moved in silent words and she turned around, running around the corner again. "Kagome!" His sister threw him on last glare and ran after her, calling her name again.

"Bastard…!" Sango hissed and followed, pulling Rin and Miroku with her.

"Wow, InuYasha…! I didn't know you had it in you!" Kikyo finally said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yea…" he said.

"Now that we're are officially going out once again, let's get something to eat!" she squealed and grabbed his hand, pulling him down the sidewalk. He glanced back to see his friends comforting Kagome on a bus stop bench and turned his head back to the front. He wasn't going to regret this! It's what she deserved. Right…?

* * *

"Forget him, Kagome! We can go back home and do our nails and make a mess in the kitchen!" Ke-Beci said and smiled brightly at her friend. Kagome shook her head and her shoulders racked with sobs. Why did she feel like this! She didn't like him that way and him with her! Her mind was overflowing with thoughts and she felt like she was going to die. Ke-Beci pulled her into a half hug and patted her back. "He's an ass. We'll make him pay for hurting you! Right guys?" she said and looked up at their worried friends.

"Yea! And then get Miroku in a dress!" Sango said and nudged Miroku. He grumbled something and sighed.

"Yes, Kagome! I'll do it just for you!" She looked up at them and let out a small tearful laugh.

"Th-thanks guys…! You're the greatest!" She got up and pulled Miroku into a hug. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Anything for our friend," he said and pulled back. Sango took over and hugged her tightly. She glanced over at Rin who was watching still confused.

"Come over here, Rin!" She pulled her into a three-way hug and soon Ke-Beci joined in, pulling Miroku with her.

"Group hug!" she squealed and everyone laughed. They pulled apart and Kagome wiped her face dry.

"I'm glad you guys are my friends! Now let's get something eat. I feel like drowning my sorrows in Ramen! Back to my house!" They cheered and started off for Kagome's house.

"And then I'll call some guys over! We need a few more to play Truth or Dare!" Ke-Beci called and skipped around them all.

"None of that at my house. You should know that. My mama would freak!" Kagome said and smiled as the hanyou slid up next to her.

"Your mom is way to strict, Kaggie! Now, I hope she has enough food for us all! And we are going to have to get little Rin to have some real fun!" she exclaimed and grabbed Rin's hands, twirling around in circles.

"Goof ball! You're going to make her sick!" Sango laughed and shook her head.

"I think I already am!" she squeaked and pulled away, holding her stomach. Ke-Beci instantly went into careful mode and rubbed her back.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. But it'd be easier if you'd stop moving around so much!" The two laughed and Ke-Beci helped Rin up the steps to Kagome's house. "What an odd color for a house!"

"My mama has weird taste. She thinks purple and lime green go together well. Mama!" Kagome called and went inside. "Mama!" she called again and went into the kitchen to find it empty. She looked around and spotted a note on the table. Snatching it up, she scanned it and her eyes almost popped out. "WHAT!" There was a storm of feet and everyone poked his or her head in to see what she yelled for.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"My mama went on a trip! And she won't be back for a week! And Sota went to see my aunt… Couldn't she have told me about this earlier! What a great mother I have!" she yelled and crumbled the paper up, tossing it into the trashcan.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I stayed over tonight?" Ke-Beci chirped and danced over.

"I don't think that's such a great idea… Maybe tomorrow or something," she said quietly and looked away.

"Well, I think it's about time I left," Rin said suddenly and blushed when everyone looked at her.

"So early?" Kagome said and tilted her head to the side.

"Yea. My mom might get worried. Sorry!"

"We should get going to, Miroku," Sango said and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him to the front door.

"But what about-"

"Dresses!" she said and his face went pale.

"Ok! It's time to go! See ya! Hope you feel better soon, Kagome!" He called and bolted out the door. Kagome giggled and gave Rin and Sango a hug good-bye.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then?"

"Sure! Bye, Kagome!"

"I better go too. Shizo and Fate get angry when I don't get back to the hotel on time. I'll see ya!" She gave her a hug. "Go relax! You need it!" she called and closed the door, leaving Kagome all alone in the house. She sniffed and closed her eyes as the tears came back. She went up to her room and snatched a pillow off of her bed, burying her face in it and allowed her sobs to break out again. How could InuYasha make her feel like this…! Did she really like him? The sight of him kissing Kikyo flashed by her closed eyes and her heart gave a painful wrench.

"I do…! I like InuYasha!" she cried and threw the pillow across the room. She wiped her tears away and stood up, a determined look on her face. "But I'm not going to let him get to me!" She grabbed her favorite pair of PJs and went to her bathroom, turning the water on and stripping down. She dumped her favorite bubble bath mix in and sloshed the water around into the sweet smelling bubbles formed. After a few minutes of waiting for the tub to fill up, she dipped her foot in and then slid in, letting the water come up to her chin with a sigh. She looked across the room to see her reflection staring back at her. She looked horrible. Her cheeks were pale with red tear streaks on them and her eyes were red and puffy. Her usually silky raven hair was frizzy and tangled from her constant trials of running her fingers through it and her whole body hurt from her sobs continually racking it.

"And now I must put myself through a makeover!" she said to herself and smiled. They always made her feel a little better no matter what. She closed her eyes and leaned back. "I'll just soak for a little…"

* * *

"And now for our midnight song spree! Here's_ Listen To Your Heart_!"

**Listen to your heart…**

Kagome sat up quickly and blinked, taking in her surroundings.

**Listen to your heart…**

She could here her radio on and sighed sadly. She'd fallen asleep in the tub again… _"And that's when I found InuYasha in my room…"_ she thought. She climbed out and dried off, pulling her clean panties and PJs if you could call them that. Just another gigantic T-shirt with 'Kaggie 47' written on it in big green bubble letters. Ke-Beci had gotten it for her when she saw eleven. I had once been a nightdress, but she, of course, she'd grown. She brushed her partially dry hair out and then the sound of her radio clicking off caught her attention. She frowned and opened the door to stop in her tracks.

"What are you doing here…!" she hissed and slammed the door closed again and glaring at the boy on her window sill.

"You shouldn't leave your window unlocked like that. You could get kidnapped," he said calmly and watched as she went over to her dresser, pulling a pair of girls' boxers out.

"Get out! I'll call the police!" she yelled and stomped her foot to help force her threat. He got up from the sill and walked towards her. She gasped and stepped back, looking behind her at the door. He lurched forward and grabbed her wrists as she reached for the doorknob.

"You aren't going anywhere. We need to talk!" he growled and pushed her down to sit on her bed. She struggled against his grip, but stopped as he put his face close to hers. With wide eyes, she watched as he reached up and ran a finger down her cheek. She jerked away and swung her foot out, missing him by an inch.

"We have nothing to talk about, you ass hole! Now let me go!" she yelled and put on her most hatful glare on. He growled and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look directly into his eyes.

"You don't get it, do you!" he said and laid his free hand on her leg. "Will you just listen to me?" She sucked in a shallow breath and slowly nodded her head. He let go and she fell back onto the bed, watching him with now frightened eyes as he started pacing around the room. He suddenly stopped and looked at her with stern and demanding eyes. "Why did you let him mark you?" She swallowed and looked away, hugging herself.

"Why do you care? You have _her_!" she said and snapped her mouth closed as he growled loudly.

"You know why I did that! I hate her guts! It's called payback, bitch!"

"Don't call me that!" she yelled and jumped up. "You don't understand! You don't know why… I didn't tell anyone…" she said, her voice growing softer. She choked on a sob and ducked her head. "He attacked me and forced me into it! Then threatened to tell the tabloid about Ke-Beci's secret if anyone came after him or tried to mess with the mark…" It stayed quiet for a why'll, but she didn't dare look up at him. She was about to go over to the door when he grabbed her shoulders, turning her around. She looked up and bit her lip.

"Why didn't you just tell me…?" he asked quietly.

"I… I was scared… Scared of what you might say or do. I just want us to be friends…!" she whispered and looked away. She waited for him to yell 'idiot' or 'stupid girl' at her, but it never came. Just warm lips on her forehead and being pulled into an embrace. She gasped and stiffened. Wha-what was he doing!

"I'm sorry…" he whispered and laid his chin and her shoulder. "You'll always be my friend. Maybe more." Her heart leapt and sped up at his words. She let out a cry and wrapped her arms around his chest. She felt him pull her closer and rub her back slowly. She slowly stopped cry and pulled back a little, lifting her head to meet his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as his molten gold gaze pulled her in, mixing her thoughts and feelings into something she didn't understand. But it felt good. Her mind drifted and she lifted her head a little more, trying to read the emotions flitting across them. He dipped his head down suddenly and captured her lips in a soft yet yearning kiss, pulling her up to her toes. She closed her eyes and brought her arms up around his neck, deepening it greatly.

She felt his tongue rub slowly against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing it to enter and trail over her own. She moved hers a little against it and then he brought it around, taking her in. She moaned and pushed hers into his mouth and taking his sweet taste. But it ended all to quickly as they tore away to breath. Still clutching onto him, she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. He put his against the nape of her neck, tickling her skin with quick warm puffs of breath.

"I want you, Kagome…" he whispered and placed an opened mouth kiss on her neck. Her eyes shot open and she looked up at him. Her lips moved in silent words and he smiled, running the back of his hand down her cheek.

"Wh… Bu-but-" He stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"Not like that! I want you to go out with me," he said with laughter in his eyes.

"Then you aren't going out with Kikyo?"

"I never really was. I was made and wanted to make you jealous. I guess I went a little over board. But I have an idea for a little show at school." She smiled and tapped the tip of his nose with her finger.

"You are evil!"

"Not when it's Kikyo."

"True…"

"Now, what's with the long shirt nighties?" She laughed and pulled away from him, flopping down on her bed.

"I just like to wear them! Is that a crime?" she said and picked up her discarded boxers. Baby blue with little ducks on them.

"No," he said and seat down next to her. "I think it's cute." She blushed and playfully shoved his arm.

"Oh, you doof!" He laughed and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her into his lap, and tickling her. She squealed and flailed her arms. "St-stop! I give!" He did stop, but smacked her butt and pushed her off and onto the floor. "Ow! What was that for!"

"I just couldn't help myself! You got such a cute butt!" he said and laughed as her face went red.

"Oh, shut up!" she grumbled and stood up. He continued laughing and she frowned. It quickly turned to a smirk and she jumped on him, pushing him back onto the bed and straddling his hips. "Not laughing now, are you?" she said with a triumphant look on her face.

"Nope, but I am doing this," he said and caught her lips again. But this time he quickly thrust his tongue into her mouth and trailed his hands down her sides. She moaned and tangled his fingers in his hair. Her stomach was turning and her senses were on fire as he ran a finger lightly over her breast. He broke the kiss and trailed butterfly ones down her neck, then sucking on her collarbone. She gasped and slid her hands up to his ears, rubbing the bases. He let out a groan and buried his face in the nape of her neck, licking her skin. She closed her eyes and slowly and lightly outlined the furry appendages. "Kagome…" he groaned again and grabbed her hips, pulling them down onto his and grinding hard, giving her a feel of his hardened member. Her breath hastened even more and she moaned, her core throbbing. It felt like she was going to blow if she didn't get rid of the soreness. Suddenly he flipped them over and slid his hands up her shirt, finger her panties line.

She gasped and bucked her hips into him again, trying to get rid of the tension as it grew. He pushed her shirt up and cupped one of her breasts in his hand, running his thumb over the hardened peek, giving her another wave of pleasure and a choppy moan. She pulled her shirt off and put her hands on his chest, feeling the unseen muscles under them. He dipped his head down and licked her nipple, earning a cry and her to arch her back up. He smirked and took it in his mouth, sucking greedily. She gasped and ran her hands down, tugging at his shirt lightly. He switched to the other and softly ran his fingers down and up her legs, brushing them against her wet panties.

She pulled him down closer to her and kissed at his neck. He removed his mouth from her breasts and came back up, kissing her hard. She broke away and pulled his shirt up. "Off," she commanded. He sat up and pulled it off, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. "All of it," she said in a low voice and fingered the button on his shorts.

"Do it for me," he replied in a husky voice, leaning down and licking her lips. She giggled and unbuttoned them, pulling the zipper down. He slipped out of them quickly and went right back for her lips, kiss and sucking on them. She pulled away and started kissing and licking at his neck again. She ran her hands down his chest, tracing all the muscles lightly and up over his back, pulling him closer. She felt his hard member against her thigh and gasped. As if reading her mind, he ran in over her aching core slowly, making them both moan loudly.

His hands went down and pushed her panties down, running a finger over her wet folds. She gasped and put her hands on his shoulders. He slowly slipped a finger in and pulled in back out, making her buck her hips. He used his other hand to hold her down as he brought another finger to her, slipping them in and out of her. She shivered and dug her nails into his skin, feeling the heat roil and grow in her. She cried out as he ducked his head down and gave her a long lick. He licked in and along the inside of her, still holding her hips down. She panted and clenched her eyes closed, feeling all her muscles tighten. Then with on last move of his tongue her entire was filled energy and let out a scream that sounds faintly like his name. She shivered and went limp, panting in a vain attempt to regain her breath. He came back up and kissed her gently. She cuddled up to his chest and sighed.

"Kagome…" he whispered, lifting her chin to look up at him.

"Hmm…?"

"Do you want to go farther?" he asked. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"I-I… I'm just not ready for that… It's too early for me," she said and looked away.

"That's good…" he murmured and nuzzled her neck.

"It is?" she said and looked back up at him.

"Yea. I want you to be comfortable." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you, InuYasha."

"I love you too." She slipped off the bed and picked up the blanket from the floor. She looked back at him and he smirked. She blushed and wrapped it around herself.

"InuYasha!" she whined and glared at him.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen it!"

"I could kick you out, you know!" He sat up and crossed his arms across his chest, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Would you really do that to me?" She grinned and went up to him. She ran her fingers over his cheek, leading him up off the bed and over to the window.

"Maybe…" she whispered in a seductive voice. He bent down and kissed her, turning his back to the window. She broke away and her grin grew. "Bye-bye, puppy!" She gave his chest a hard shove, sending him over the windowsill and down to the luckily bushed covered ground below. She leaned over and looked down into the darkness to hear one of his curses.

"Kagome!" he yelled and she laughed.

"Shh! You'll wake the neighbors!" she called softly, putting a finger to her lips.

"What the hell did you do that for!" he called, softer the before.

"I said I could kick you out and I did! Now I'll let you back in if you promise to stop the pervert act!"

"Fine! I promise!"

"Good! I'll be down to the front door in a second!" she said and closed the window, locking it quickly. She'd drag this out. Embarrass him beyond belief. She picked up her discarded cloths and the boxers she'd planned to put on, slipping them back on and made her way down stairs. As soon as she got to the bottom of the stairs there was a loud frantic banging on the door. She snickered and went to the door, unlocking it and opening it to find a red in the face InuYasha and a police officer behind him. She gasped and took a step back.

"Do you know this young man, miss?" he said gruffly and glared at InuYasha.

"Y-yes! I'm sorry, but he was trying to… To get my cat because he'd gotten outside and onto the roof next door. He fell. Are you alright, InuYasha!" she said and pulled him into a hug, despite him being in nothing, but a pair of black boxers. The officer lifted an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Yea, yea… Did you get it?" she nodded her head, pushing InuYasha away from the door. "Well, then next time that happens, tell him to get some cloths on first. We get enough reports of people running around half naked everyday." She gave him a shy smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm so sorry, officer! It'll never happen again!" she said quickly. He nodded and tipped his hat.

"Good-night."

"Good-night!" She quickly closed the door and locked, leaning her back against it with a sigh.

"Kagome…!" She gasped and looked up at the ever so mad InuYasha.

"Eh heh… What is it, InuYasha?" she asked and looked away, trying to avoid his gaze. He put his hands on either side of her head and leaned down with a glare on his face.

"Why in seven hells did you do that! I could have gotten arrested!" he yelled and she flinched.

"It was a joke…?" she said quietly and gave him a smile. His jaw dropped and he rolled his eyes, pushing away from the door and stomping back into the kitchen. She bit her lip and followed him. "I'm sorry!" she said and went over to him as, he drummed his fingers on the kitchen table, glaring at it.

"Whatever…" he grumbled and looked over at her. She sniffed and rubbed her arms, as she grew cold. He sighed and pulled her into a hug. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked.

"Yea, yea… Now let's you get to bed. Over you'll be one tired little girl at school," he said gruffly and quickly pulled her up into his arms.

"Are you going to stay?"

"I though you didn't want me to."

"I was just playing around. I'm sorry!" He chuckled and pushed her down open with his foot.

"It's alright. It was actually kind of funny!" She giggled and nodded her head.

"It was really funny and you know it!" He dropped her down on the bed and frowned.

"Don't push it, Kagome!"

"Okay!" she said with a grin. He snatched the blanket up and climbed in with her. "But what about your foster mother?" He snorted and pulled her into his arms.

"I don't care what she thinks. I'll just borrow some of your guy's books for school, if you don't mind that is?"

"I won't, but I don't know about the others…"

"Why?"

"Because of what happened before. They're really mad."

"Then we'll just have to explain it to them."

"If Ke-Beci doesn't find out first…" Kagome said with a sigh.

"Why do you say tha… Oh. You'll just have to take a really good bath. The both of us really." She giggled and nodded her head.

"Ok… You know what's best with that kind of stuff."

"You bet I do. Wait! Hey!" She laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

"Night, puppy."

"I want you to take that back first!

"Good-night!" she said sternly.

"Night…" he grumbled.

* * *

**  
Ding Dong**

"Let me sleep a little longer, mama…"

**Ding Dong Ding Dong**

InuYasha growled and pulled her closer, nuzzling the back of her neck. She groggily opened her eyes and looked over at her alarm clock. It blinked six-o-clock.

**Ding Dong**

"What the hell…? Who'd be here at this time!" she grumbled and pulled away from InuYasha. He groaned and grabbed at her, snagging her boxers and pulling her back. "InuYasha…! Let me go! I need to answer the door!"

**Ding Dong**

"Ignore them. I'm still tired. Come back in bed with me," he whined and pouted out his lips. She sighed and pulled away from him, jumping out of the way of his hands.

**Ding Dong **

"No! It could be someone important. I'll be back in a little," she said and gave him a quick kiss. He growled something like a curse and sat up as she hurried out. She slid around the corner and ran into the door, hard. She grunted and rubbed her forehead that had taken most of the impact. She unlocked the door and cracked open, gasping. "Ke-Beci! What are you doing here!"

* * *

:**ducks as they throw rocks:** Hey! I can't help it! I had to leave a cliffie! I try to keep my chapters on the low. I want to make this fic a decent length **:blushes:** Next to a certain something else I know, but! Forget I said that! Now, What's going to happen now that Ke-Beci has showed up:shiver: It might be scary, it might be funny! Who knows! I still have to write it:laughs and stops, blushing: Yea… Well, I'll just show you my comments now… **:slinks away:**

_**Reviewers!**_

**_demonchik39_- Woah! Al least it's not Cumbyeyah(If that's how it's spelled... Who cares!). :shiver: Not something to be heard... Yuck! Well, takies for the... the... words of niceness! Yes. That's the word! And i went straight to writing after i updated so you didn't really have to wait that long:big grin: **

**_redfireyfairy_- Toshey! Thanks! This is going to be for all the reivews you gave me! Uh.. sorry about the Kaggie thing. It's just a cute nickname for Kagome. Along with a truck load of other ones. Eh heh...And the cliffie is just something i have to use. I gotta cut it off somewhere! I want the reivews! People review to yell at about the cliffie! Gives them something to yell about! And how good of a writer i am! Kind of, sort of.**

**_billysgotagun_- Walla! Koga got his ass kicked! And by Miroku to add:evil laugh: And is that close enought the 'kill Koga, Inu screw Kags' suggestion? Well, we still have the thing about Koga knowing Ke-Beci's secret and then the vacation... Hmm...**

**_zazolia_- I've noticed that everyone likes to call Koga an ass, say beat the hell out of him, or just plain out kill him! And you pretty much have Ke-Beci personality down. She pretty much the opposite of her brother next to the overly protective. She hyper, loud, sweet in her own way, and friends with everyone. InuYasha's nothing like that... In this fic at times, yes. Definatly not alike. Your making me hungry with those cookies...!**

**Ja ne,  
Kazume! **


	8. Happy Now?

Oi! As some of you have notied, this chapter is shorter then usual. I've been haveing a writer's worst nightmare! WRITER'S BLOCK! I'm having trouble getting this stuff out of my head. :grumble: It might sip around a bit and not make sense, but its the block. So just put up with it for now! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Read and enjoy!)

**Songs **

Chapter 8: Happy Now?

"Is it a crime to see how my friends doing after she has a major emotional break down?" That caught her off guard.

"Uh... No! Sorry. I just didn't expect you here so early," Kagome said.

"How you been, Kags!" She peeked around Ke-Beci to see the group of her old friends. Modeling friends as she called them.

"Fate!" The blood red hair demon smiled and pointed his thumb at the people behind him.

"We're all here!" She smiled and stepped back, letting them all in.

"It's good to see you all again!" she said and lead them to the living room. "Now let's see. You all look different! I like your hair longer, Fate, too! It's looks good!"

"That's a good thing! Yours is still the same as ever!" he said and hugged her. She quickly pulled away and blushed. She really needed to take a bath before any of them smelt anything!

"Um! Yea! I-I'm just going to get dressed and stuff! I kind of just woke up. I look a mess! I might be a why'll!" she said and backed up.

"Ok! And tell the special guy I said hi, if he's up there still!" he said and winked. Her face went beat red and she looked at the others. They snickered and Ke-Beci had a sly smile on her face.

"Kaggie…!" she called and Kagome jolted. She rushed up stairs to be stopped at the base by her hanyou friend. "I smell someone all over you! Who is it? Is he upstairs!"

"Uh… I-I don't know what you're talking about! I'm be back in a little!" she said and pushed her out of the way, dashing up to her room. She closed the door and locked it with a sigh.

"Did you have to slam it…?" InuYasha asked from her bed with a sleepy look still on his face.

"Yes! You have to get out of here! Now! They all smell you on me! Ah!" she scrabbled around the room, picking up his cloths. That woke him up and he cursed.

"Great! I told you not to answer that door!" He got up and snatched his shorts from her, pulling them on. There was a knock on the door.

"Kagome! I need to talk to you!" Ke-Beci called.

"Ah! W-wait a second!" she called and shoved the rest of his things under her bed. She turned to him and mouthed, "Closet! Now!" He nodded and jumped in. She closed the door and grabbed her bottle of perfume. She sprayed it all over her bed and floor, then herself. She put it down and unlocked the door, peeking out at Ke-Beci. "Yea…?" The hanyou shoved the door open and looked around. She sniffed the air and gagged.

"Ugh! What's with all the perfume!" she said and sat down on her bed.

"I spilled it!" she said and stood in front of the closet.

"Yea… So, where's the guy? I couldn't really tell who it was. You would stay _still _long enough!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've been the only person here all night!"

"Sure. That's why his scent lead up here from the front door."

"That was a police officer!"

"Police! What happened?"

"Buyo got stuck on the roof next door again." Ke-Beci growled and laid back out, sniffing again.

"What's that…?" she slid of the bed and sniffed again. "I know that scent…" She stuck her hand under the bed and pulled out InuYasha shirt. She gave it a sniff and let out a squeal. "He's HERE! What is _he _doing here!" she yelled and tossed it to the ground. Kagome let out a nervous laugh and back up against the closet door.

"Who's he?"

"Kagome…!" Ke-Beci went up to her and looked at the door curiously. "What's in there?"

"Clothes!" she squeaked, her voice getting higher.

"What else?"

"Shoes!"

"And my brother!"

"What! I-I'm mad at him right now! Why would he be here!"

"Just move!"

"No!" Ke-Beci pulled her out of the way with ease and opened the door, letting out an "AH HA!" She grabbed her brother's forelocks and pulled him out of the closet, shoving him onto the bed. "I knew it! You sneak!" She looked over at the blushing Kagome and smirked. "Had a little fun last night, did we, hm?" she said and crossed her arms.

"Stupid snooping sister…" Inu grumbled and snatched his shirt up off the floor.

"Shut up, InuYasha! Stupid idiotic brother…" she said and growled at him. "Two timing now, are we?"

"No!" the two yelled at the same time and looked at each other, blushing.

"Then what is he doing here?" Ke-Beci asked Kagome. She blushed even deeper and looked at her feet.

"We made up. It was just a misunderstanding…" she said quietly.

"And then you did **_that_**! Whoa! And I thought Fate and Kakumi we touchy feely. I hope you used a-"

"It's not like that!" Kagome yelled and groaned. "It was nothing like that… This is so embarrassing…"

"You got that right…" InuYasha said and glared at his sister. "Just had to do it, didn't you? Can't you mind your own business for once!"

"Well, she kind of was crying her eyes out when I left her last night! Then I come back in the morning to have her run into the door and come out looking like she was up all night smelling like some guy! That's something to be suspicious about!" she yelled.

"You ran into the door?" he asked and looked at Kagome.

"I couldn't stop! Ok! Now if you'll just let me explain to you both exactly what happened, we can clear this up!"

"Yea! Tell away, Kags!" They went quiet and looked at the door to find in cracked open and four pairs of eyes staring at them.

"Guys!" Kagome screamed and pulled it open, the others tumbling in.

"Well, it was good until you had to open you big mouth, Shippo!" Kakumi yelled, standing up and brushing her skirt off. She pushed her long black hair back over her shoulder she turned her glowing gaze on InuYasha. "And this is an interesting twist! You must be InuYasha!" She ran over and hugged him tightly. "Nice to meet you after hearing Ke-Beci's endless jabbers about you!" His face was red and he blinked. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "And now for my Kagome!" She ran over and hugged her tightly. "You've grown!"

"Yea. It's good to see you again."

"What about me!" She looked down to see the lovable little fox demon at her feet.

"I'd never forget you, Shippo!" she cooed, scooping him up into her arms and kissed the top of his head. He laughed and hugged her around the neck. His sandy orange hair matched his tail showing off his sapphire eyes as they casted a glower at InuYasha.

"I don't like him!"

"Well, that's to bad, because I do. And he's Ke-Beci's brother. So be nice!" He pouted and crossed his arms.

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Ok…" She looked over at InuYasha, catching his gaze and blushing. Looking away she saw Shizo still standing in front of the door, arms crossed and a sour look on his face.

"Shizo…!" she said in a cheeky voice, going over to him. He gave her a softened look, but still had his frown.

"Yea?" She jumped up and hugged him, since he was about a foot or two taller then her, and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you!" she said and buried her face in his chest. He hugged her back a little, and then gently pushed her away.

"Are you going soft on me?" he asked with an amused look on his face.

"Never, you jerk!" she said and lightly punched his arm. He laughed and caught the next fist she sent at him with ease, poking her forehead with a finger.

"You lose!" She pouted out her lips, but replaced it with a smile.

"Now, enough with the hellos! On to the InuYasha even being here conversation!" Ke-Beci called out in frustration and everyone looked over at her. Kagome bit her lip and went over, sitting down next to him.

"It's a bit of a long story…" she said and looked at each one of them.

"We have all day," Fate said and sat down on her computer chair.

"And you are family to me. I'll help any way I can!" Kakumi said, sitting on Fate's lap.

"Yea, Kagome! You can count on us!" Shippo said and crawled up onto her lap, staring up at her with pride flashing in his eyes.

"I'm with them," Shizo said and sat down on the floor against the wall. She looked at InuYasha and he nodded, taking her hand.

"Ok," she said and placed a smile on her face. "It all started yesterday when I had to get Ke-Beci away from a crowd of our rabid fans…"

* * *

"Wow we, Kags! That's a bit much to have to go through. Now, are you sure that you didn't go to far-"

"We didn't! Gods… Don't you believe me…?" Kagome said, cutting Kakumi off, her face redder then a tomato. The demon girl sighed and nodded her head and pulled her purse onto her lap.

"Well, it's hard to tell when his scent's all over you. And that perfume isn't helping either!" Kagome blushed even deeper and frowned.

"Just drop it already!" she said and let out a pitiful growl of her own. InuYasha laughed and got up off the bed.

"What was that?" he said and gave her a crazy look.

"Nothing!" she squeaked and got up to, looking away.

"Well, how about you take a bath and get some real clothes on, Kags. We'll just take InuYasha with us down stairs unless…" Fate said and trailed off, earning a shriek from her and a cough from InuYasha. He chuckled and took that as a no, holding the door open for everyone. "Fine then… Just don't get all lovey dovey when we go out. I'm going to take us all out for a nice lunch together and try to sort this out. Don't be to long!" Kagome watched as they each walked out, InuYasha being last. She caught his hand and he looked back at her. She closed the door and pulled him back into the room.

She hesitantly pulled him down into a light kiss and hugged him. "Do you regret any of this?" she asked softly and closed her eyes, feeling him run his finger through her hair.

"Never," he said and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and pulled away. "Now, do you want me to stay?" he asked and laughed as her face went red again.

"InuYasha! Go! Get out, you perv!" She shoved him out and huffed. As she walked by the mirror she stopped and went up, looking at her reflection closely. She saw the tiny little fang marks on her neck and smiled. Well, Koga was defiantly going to notice that. He did say he was going to check every day.

She sighed and went to her bathroom. She'd just take a quick, but very hot shower. She quickly stripped down and turned the water on. She jumped in a let out a quick sigh of pleasure. Today was going to be hectic. Well, it already was. She knew that her old friends were there and ready to help, everything was going to fine. Just not for a why'll. She ran some shampoo through her hair and quickly washed herself down, using a strong smelling soap in hope of it covering up his scent all over her. Washing might be enough for the outside, but in _there_! She felt her face grow warm at the thought. That'd take sometime… She got out, dried off, and went out into her room, towel wrapped around her. Just as she was about to let it drop, there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked, clutching it tightly around her.

"It's just me!" Ke-Beci called. She sighed and opened it, allowing her friend in. "Your not done yet? Well, how about I pick your outfit out. Is a Saturday! No school!" Kagome nodded her head and smiled as the girl squealed and ran to her closet.

"And not something you think would turn InuYasha on! Just normal cloths!" she said and pulled some panties and a bra on.

"Aww! But don't you want a nice little make out session tonight? We can give you some alone time!"

"No! Just something normal!"

"Fine!" She came out with a nice light green shirt with that had 'Get LOST So I can't FIND U' on it in gold letters, a matching skirt that went to her knees, matching knee socks, and light brown loafers. "Is this good?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

"It's fine. Thank you," Kagome said and took it from her. She quickly put them on and went with her down stairs. "So, where are we going gu-" She stopped and groaned, smacking a hand to her forehead at the scene. InuYasha and Shizo were having a staring contest from across the room as Shippo, Fate, and Kakumi bombarded him with questions on his feelings for her. Don't ask how she knew, it was just kind of obvious… "Guys!" she yelled and they all looked up at her.

"Kagome!" Shippo squeaked and scrabbled up onto her shoulder. He took a sniff and smiled. "You smell much better now!" he said and she blushed. A growl from InuYasha made her jerk her head in his direction.

"Oh, hush! He's only a kid," she said and he clamped his mouth closed. "So, where are we going today?" she asked and looked over at Fate.

"Out…" he answered, looking away. She lifted an eyebrow and looked at the others.

"Guys…?"

"It a surprise! We'd planned it ahead of time since we knew you were feeling down! Now, let's get going!" Kakumi said, jumping up and grabbing her arm. She pulled her out and to a van sitting on the street. "Now, once we get you in there, we're going to blindfold you. We don't want an **any **peeking!" She slid one of the side doors open and pushed her down into one of the back seats.

"But-"

"No buts! Now, hold still." Kagome huffed and pouted out her lip as Kakumi tied a blindfold around her head. "Now, I'll make sure to have InuYasha next to you…! So you don't get lonely!"

"Kakumi…!"

"Get off of her, Shippo. You're coming to sit with me," came Fate's voice and the boy was pulled from her lap.

"And then Inu's going right next to you!" Ke-Beci said and someone was pushed into the seat next to her. She groped her hand around until it hit theirs.

"InuYasha?" she asked and squeezed his hand.

"The one and only."

"Do you have any idea what they're taking me?"

"Nope. It's a mystery to me too." She frowned, but leaned back and sighed.

"I hate it when they do this to me…"

"We love you too!" Kakumi called from in front of her and then laughed.

* * *

"And we have arrived!" The van came to a sudden stop and the door was pulled open. Get her unbuckled, but leave the blindfold on!" They got Kagome out of the van and stumbling somewhere with them. She heard a bunch of voices and clatter around her, along with the smells of food that even a human could make out.

"What smells good?" she asked as they suddenly stopped.

"Dinner. But you aren't going to get that for a why'll. Now, off with the blindfold!" She reached back and undid the knot, pulling the cloth away to gap at what was around her. She stood in the center of a huge hotel, a fancy one by the looks, with people gathering around her with big smiles and recorders.

"Wha-what is all of this!" she exclaimed and looked around, amazed.

"We have officially got you a new job! You are a model once again! With Ke-Beci as your partner!" Kakumi said and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her forehead. "This is the hotel we're staying at until the additions for the third person. But the group of us we thinking of adding more then just one person, and not only girls! Right, Shizo?" she said and looked back at the still silent man. He nodded his head and whipped out a clipboard.

"We have lots of people lined up for you two to see. And a little surprise at the end. Just to see if you'd like to change your mind…!" he said and winked at her. She just opened and closed her mouth like a fish trying to breath on land, staring at them all in awe.

"This has to be a dream… Pinch me!" she cried and Ke-Beci pinched her butt, hard. "Ow!" She slapped her hand away and then blinked. "That hurt! This isn't a dream! Oh my god! I'm a model again! And with you to add! Ah!" She hugged Ke-Beci tightly and squealed. "I can't wait to tell InuYasha! Wait…" She let the red hanyou go and looked around. "Where is InuYasha?" she asked and looked over at Fate.

"He's doing something at the moment. Now, lets get you into some make up and nice cloths, why'll we take care of those choices! Scoot along!" Kakumi said and pulled them into the huge crowd.

* * *

"That hurts!" He shook his head and sprayed water all over as the giggling girls around him tugged at his long hair. "Watch it! Those are sensitive!" he yelled and growled, twitching his ears away from the slim fingers.

"But, sir! We need to wash those too!"

"Not even if you were Kagome! My ears are clean! Don't you dare touch them!" the girls jumped back and glared at him.

"They're being cleaned wither you like it or not, InuYasha-san! Now, hold still or I'll bring you friend the monk in!"

"Miroku! What the hell is he doing here!" he roared and struggled against the straps holding him down in the chair. The girl put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot against the ground.

"Oh, monk! I'm in need of your assistance!" she called and the door slowly cracked open a bit, a single violet eye peeking out.

"Why? Isn't he listening to you?" he called quietly.

"I need you to make him hold still," the girl said and the door opened a bit more. A brown eye popped up right above the other one and blinked.

"Really?"

"Yes, slayer!" A cinnamon brown eye came under the violet and stared at them with amazement.

"We'll help!" The door was thrown open and Rin dragged Sango and Miroku in. She shoved them in front of InuYasha and laughed. "They will, I mean. Work your magic, Miroku!" InuYasha let out a murderous growl and glared at the two.

"You were in with this…!" he said trying to keep it at a modest level of sound. If that was even possible.

Miroku let out a nervous laugh and nodded his head. "Sort of…" he muttered and patted InuYasha's shoulder. "Now, we're all going to do this! For Kagome." His forceful tone at the end made the growling hanyou shut his mouth. "Now, if you'll just hold still for a little bit, we can get this over with faster then if you struggle. It's nothing drastic. Just to clean those things up a little," he said and nodded to Sango. She went behind InuYasha and clamped her hands down on his shoulders.

"What's the surp-" But he stopped and let out a yell as Miroku dumped some cold water over his sensitive ears and rub soap on them. "That hurts! OW! Can't you be a little gentle! OUCH!" Miroku lessened his hard rubs to clean whatever might have lodged itself to the hanyou's ears, mainly blood from Rena's beatings. He finished and rinsed them off, stepping back to admire his work. InuYasha's eye's drooped as he stared at him with hatred and blew a drop of water from his nose. "Is that it? Can I get UP yet!" he yelled and struggled once again.

"Yea, yea…" Sango said and pulled the straps from him. He jumped up and shook his head, spraying water all over. "Now, what's this surprise for her…?"

* * *

"And Wa La! We have a pretty Kagome, ready for the auditions! Now, you can pick as many people as you want, just keep the numbers under ten. Now get out there!" Ke-Beci exclaimed and pushed the excited Kagome out onto the stage. She looked around to find that the place was empty and blinked. She looked back and saw Ke-Beci peeking out of the curtains.

"Where are they?" she asked and put her hands on her hips.

"I'll call them in one or two at a time once you SIT DOWN!" the hanyou yelled and frowned.

"Okay, okay…" Kagome said, glaring at her. She spotted the table with paper on it and jumped down off the stage, taking a seat. She looked over the paper and gasped at how long the list of people was. "One hundred and fifty six! God! This is going to take some time…" She looked at the other papers, each telling what the person was supposed to do and a few where she could write down names. Just as she finished, there was a loud bang and she jump, looking up at the stage. "Sango!" she exclaimed as she saw her friend dressed in a pretty magenta dress and her hair down perfectly.

"I'm Haiyama Sango and currently seventeen years old." Kagome glanced at the paper with the things on it and frowned.

"Ok. Show me your talent," she said and gave Sango a smile. Her friend smiled back and snapped her fingers. Two men came out, backs bent from extreme weight, holding what looked like a huge boomerang between them and they held it out to her. She took hold of the leather wrapped around the top and pulled it away with ease, holding it over her shoulder. The men sighed and ran off stage. "What are you going to do?" she asked and blinked. What kind of talent was this?

"I'm going to show you the ancient art of demon slay that has been passed down in my family's bloodline or just how to use the weapon," Sango said and pulled her arm back, boomerang ready to throw.

"O-ok…! Just don't hit anything!" Kagome squeaked and ducked her head a little. Sango laughed and threw the huge weapon, making it spin in a huge arc, coming back to her. She caught it with the same ease as throwing it and looked over at Kagome. "Is that all?" she asked quietly and Sango nodded. "Ok. That's it for now! I'll call you back out here later for the questions." Her friend waved and went back off stage. Kagome held a hand to her heart and let out a long breath. Sango was really talented, really pretty, and perfect model material in her eyes. She smiled and put a check next to her name. "Next person, Ke-Beci she called and heard a reply.

* * *

"Next…" She drummed her fingers, bored, on the table. They'd gone throughone hundred and fifty fourpeople in the lastfive hours and none of them seemed to have any talent or beauty at all! Sango and a few other nice look girls, were the only ones so far. She looked up as the next person came out. A guy this time, but it wasn't any ordinary guy. "Holy crap…!" she murmured as she looked at the man above her. He had knee length long silver hair, stunning golden eyes, and the oddest facial marks she'd ever seen. He looked like an older version of InuYasha! "Your name…" she said, trying to pull own jaw up.

"Tashio Sesshomaru," he said in a calm cold voice. She felt the air chill around them, but it was oddly calming.

"Talent?"

"Kendo." That was when she noticed he was indeed in kendo armor and holding a bamboo katana.

"Alright. I guess there's a partner?"

"Yes. Jaken!" At his call, a small green toad like demon scuttled out, wearing an extremely small set of his own armor, mask already on. He bowed to Sesshomaru and then held his own katana out at ready. Sesshomaru crouched into a fighting stance, and with lightning speed, knock the demon flying before she could even blink.

"Wow…" He stood straight once again and looked over at her.

"Is that all I need to do for now?" he asked and glanced at the demon as she scrambled back onto the stage that he'd been knocked off of.

"O-oh! Yes, yes! That's all for now. You'll be called out for the question sections if you've made it." He gave a small nod and went off stage, the demon running after him. She smiled and quickly checked his name. He's was perfect, a little unsocial, but they could fix that. "Next!" she yelled and there was a yell. She blinked and looked up at the stage to see someone's butt, sticking half way out of the curtains. "Hello!" she called and they were pushed out onto the stage by, which she guess to be, Ke-Beci. It was a boy and he still hadn't turned around. Not a good way to start. "Excuse me, sir! Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked and he turned around. "Miroku!" The monk grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't ready to be pushed out," he muttered and cleared his throat. "Hello! My name is Katsuto Miroku!" he said and gave her a bright smile.

She giggled and nodded her head. "Talent?"

"Talent? We're supposed to have a talent? I thought it was just questions!" he exclaimed and gave a harsh look at the closed curtains. "Humor?" he said and gave her a goofy look.

"I guess that could count… Go on," she said and tried to force down a smile as a goofy grin spread on his face once again.

"With pleasure, Higurashi-san!" he said and went to work.

* * *

She giggled and watched as he finally stopped his words, out of breath. "Is that good?" he asked and took in a deep breath.

"Yes. Thank you, Miroku!" she said and checked his name. He did really well in a stressed, tight spot. Perfect once again! And he was the last one on the list. "Now for the questions…" she said and sighed. She'd been hoping for a few more surprises. Stupid of her. Miroku and Sango were wonderful enough.

"Wait! There's on more person!" Ke-Beci called out, peeking her head out.

"Send them out!" Kagome called back and sighed. Another amateur. A few guys ran out onto the stage, setting up an amp and stool. She blinked and leaned forward. Someone was going to play music! Excitement ran through her and she had a light of hope well up in her chest. Something nice to her ears for once… Last one with anything like music had just about made her lose her hearing. There was a bit of more clatter behind the curtains and then he came out, taking her breath away. He looked so handsome! Long hair pulled back into a low ponytail, red silk button up shirt, and loose black dress pants. "InuYasha…" she breathed as he took a seat on the stool, guitar in hand.

He gave her a nervous smile. "I'm Morima InuYasha and I'm going to be playing my guitar and singing," he said quickly, not giving her the chance to ask what his talent was. She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks, but nodded, leaning back in her chair. He gave the strings a quick strum and took in a deep breath, starting. "_These notes are marked return to sender, I'll save this letter for myself. I wish you only knew how good it is to see you see you. See you. These steps I take don't get me anywhere. I'm getting farther from myself. One thing is always true. How good it is to see you see you. See you. I'm done resenting you. You represented me so well. And this I promise you. How could I end up in the hands of someone else? These notes are marked return to sender, I'll save this letter for myself. I wish you only knew how good it is to see you see you. See you. See you!_" He finished and looked up at her with eager eyes.

She smiled and nodded her head. "That was great, InuYasha!" she said, writing his name down and checking it off. "Just wait and see if they call you out for the questions!" He nodded and hurried off stage. She sighed and placed her chin on the tabletop. "This is going to be along day. Worse then school… Wait! Didn't we have school today!" she exclaimed and let out a groan. Knowing Fate and Kakumi, they most likely gotten everyone excuses for the day. "So much for getting any kind of rest…" she muttered and looked over the sheet with the questions on them. She only had ten people left. Yey…!

* * *

(There! All done! I have no idea when i'll finish the next chapter, but yea... It'll be a why'll that's for sure! You'll just have to wait:evil snicker: 

**_Reviewers!_**

**_demonchik39_- That stinks. That bear really scares me sometimes… I mean, how in the heck doe he fit in those cloths? Their HUMAN clothes! It's doesn't make any sense at all…. **

**_billysgotagun_- Cool! Is guess that something to be proud of… Um… Koga get's on my nervous to easily. I know how Inu feels! Don't you? **

**_demonpriestess_- Ah, tis fun to torture people so! That and I had to cut the chapter. I try to keep it at or under 12 pages. So I can drag the story out! Eh heh heh heh…. **

**_One&OnlyKagome_- HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO REMEMBER A WORD LIKE THAT? You know how bad my memory is… :sniff: That hurts, Em! And yes, I used sardines! They stink and taste really, really, really bad! YUCK! And I'd have told I updated if you'd get on the computer more often! Jeeze… Maybe I won't tell you anymore and be proud of the people that review without having to rely on ME! And yes, Inu has a cute butt! **

**_kuri samuri_- That's cool! I guess I have two good fics out for now. I'm going to put up my other fic, Hanyou Heaven, again because they pulled it off for some unknown reason… :grumble: Meaines. I had a lot of reviews for that one to! I hope you read it when I put it up! **

**_Inuyasha-Hottie-101_- mo? I'll take that as a type of yey. Hahaha! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**_zazolia_- I'm not a very good drama person… I just don't really like it. Tears me up… Lemons are everywhere in The parent talk is the worst thing ever. I didn't get a **_talk_**. I had to watch a video on the entire thing! Before anything inside the body happens wise:runs around screaming and covering her eyes: IT BURNS! It was the worst thing ever! I was more then red. I was dead… **

**_heavens lil cherry_- TWO! YEY! I'd like a cookie better, but they're just as good! Just not edible. The last cookie I got from my friend wasn't edible either. It was a paper cookie! Nooooo! The horror! **

Ja ne,  
Kazume!


End file.
